Perhaps Love
by summerIIfire
Summary: What if for one day you were given the chance to live a life you always wanted, but the catch is-it's only for one day. Kairi's never been the one for destiny, then that day came and everything just turned a little brighter. SxK;RxN HIATUS
1. Morning Routines

**A/N: **I really did want to write my first official chaptered story with my OTP as the main pair. I love them so much, but people here have gone to forget about them cause of the other booming couples that I too love and adore (roxas x namine for one), not to mention the new pairs that will soon erupt from the two new addition to the KH series. So anyway, I've been trying out several POVs and I realized I never actually typed one for third person so, for this entire storyI'd be using third person. This is technically my first attempt to a serious story so, please be considerate if I mess up some words and grammar rules (feel free to point them out xD), and that's all Happy Reading!

06.19.09 update: I've gone down to editing this chapter (ugh, third person POV is tricky!), and hopefully the flow of words would be better, and many thanks to those that pointed out my mistakes. Still! If I happen to miss some things (it can't be helped) do notify me :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS SQUARE DOES.

* * *

**

**Perhaps Love**

--- --- ---

Wishing for something you've seen others throw away is a twisted kind of _craving_.

Perhaps love had something to do with, or maybe it's just your way to find yourself— to envy what others have.

--- --- ---

Morning routines do have their limits, and once you crossed that line you'll find yourself bordering being insane or maniacally OC in how you live. Sure, going to the coffee shop at approximately 15 till 9 is just normal, but sticking around for another hour and a half is another thing.

She sat there bringing a book along the journey; like she always did for the past few days, opening the book to the same chapter she could never find time to finish. She ordered her usual, no, rather it was more of the bartender giving her the order she has yet to pay for—she was a regular already, and the blonde bartender had already memorized her actions. Taking a sip of her icy latte, she took quick separate looks from the door to the counter, anticipating the arrival of the same person she's sticking around for.

Another 5 minutes, and the bell hanging on top of the door had rang; her attention being grabbed by the entrance of the same person she was hoping to see. _'The brunet's in a hurry today'_, she concluded and took another sip of her drink. The brunet walked towards the counter, plastering the grin he always had on his face, asking for his usual drink: Dark Cinnamon Chip Frappe.

She already knew that, she knew everything from what time, drink and place this brunet was going to sit at. What she's doing might be near _stalking_, but at least she's not out to get him—she just likes watching the brunet mingle with the people of the store, and drink his usual, which (although creepy sounding) is not criminal at all.

She tried walking closer to him or even lining-up with him at the front or back, but she couldn't seem to suck it up and talk civil with him. It was always her watching him from a far, and even though content, she was still being silently irritated by it.

"Kairi, you're staring again..." she was vaguely interrupted by the same bartender that gave her the White Mocha Ice Latte. She turned her head, to the side only to find that the blonde man was giving the other table their tray of orders. She sighed, and returned back to reading her abnormally short but never finished book, mildly glancing at the brunet that just sat 3 tables apart from her.

It was very much like her to stare at nowhere special yet still be interested, she loved looking into sights that no one seems to appreciate, it was just one of her quirks her friends have to live with.

"There you go again—ogling's not polite, Kairi ... and you call yourself a girl," commented the fleeting bartender that had passed her way back to the counter. She glared at the man behind the cashier, and shut her book. "You're leaving a little early ... don't you want to _stay _like always ..." he said loud enough to catch the brunet's attention.

She grimaced, "I would, Roxas... but I'm having a strange vibe, you know... the same one I get when I want to sue a bartender for being too nosy." Her tone became inexplicably harsh by the end.

Roxas laughed lightly, "Sure, sure—you'll come back tomorrow." He threw a smirk to her direction. The other just rolled her eyes, and glanced at the piqued brunet on the side.

"Shouldn't that be, 'Please come back again'?"

Another chuckle escaped the man's lips, "Why would I look for something I already know you're going to do?" He said cheekily, briefly making the redhead flush cherry tint on her cheeks.

It wasn't her fault she was undeniably predictable, but she somehow blamed the brunet that sat there idly watching their little teasing. _'If I wasn't sure he'd come here every morning, then I'll never step into this place ever again... but the chance of seeing him outside these four walls ... is extremely little.'_ She thought to herself, walking towards the exit of the café.

Upon exiting (and inwardly cursing) she saw a flash of blonde hair pass by her peripheral view; it passed with shades of purple and yellow dinging the bell that hung above the door. A little curious for her own good, she peeked at the same glass door the person went through.

Now if she was even more curious then the 'peeking' type, she'd be an eavesdropper (which she was not) and being so, she would have heard what the (now identified) blonde girl was talking about with the same brunet she had been _watching_. If she was ever to hear what the two were talking about, (which she didn't) she'd be hearing a light conversation between the two:

"Sorry I'm late... you don't know Olette when she says 'sale', it's a no-escape shopping trip till the mall closes," the blonde rolled her eyes quickly, before gluing them back to him. "Been waiting long?" she inquired at the silence of the seemingly amused brunet.

"... Oh not really, I just got down here. I came from Pence's house, so it's no big." He said clearly okay with the fact the blonde was late yet again. He didn't move to stand or to assist the girl with her things; it was different after a couple of years dating.

The blonde sighed, "You say it's nothing big, but you're going to make it something big—you're always like this Sora." She complained sitting down on the opposite chair facing him.

"I don't make it something big. In fact, we could forget about it, we don't have to talk about it—like we talk about everything else." He said simply drinking away his frappe, and idly sneaking glances at the door (where the redhead was peeking at).

He didn't mean to sound so fed up, but the message he was conveying to the other was pointing to that same direction, "What do you have against talking things out? It's perfectly normal for people to talk! We don't get together often, so I still want to be part of your life ... and I want you to be part of mine, we only meet at most thrice a week and you don't want to talk?" offended by his words, the insecurities she pushed aside were slowly crawling back into their place.

He lets a short sigh pass, "I want to talk ... but if we're just going to get into a fight, then I'd rather keep a code of silence, Naminé." He smiled, sincere with every word he had said.

Naminé just grimaced, and shrugged, "Alright, alright ... I guess you're right," she returned the smile Sora was giving her. It was another moment near perfect, he meant what he said, and finally he got through to her—now if only he could get her attention a little longer.

"Nami—"

A ringing sound from a mobile phone interrupted him from speaking longer, a hand sign waved across his face and she was no minute longer inside the café, she rushed out waving an apologetic smile towards him.

"—that's what I thought ...." he sighed, ordering up another round from the blonde behind the counter. Who was more than happy to give him another order of that cinnamon spiced drink, as the blonde served the drink, a pitied look was on his face.

Kairi never heard the conversation, nor did she linger long enough to see her friendly bartender give the brunet another frappe. She was too far gone; once she saw the blonde take the call and head for the door, she immediately high-tailed it out of there earning herself a ride to work an hour early.

-o-o-o-o-

Entering the Publishing Company was a dream come true for her, she loved to write—and sometimes edit the layout for proofing. It was a daily job that starts at 11 am (usually), and ends at whenever her boss would let her go. She never complains, she and her boss were in good terms anyway. In fact, if there was another place where she feels comfortable in is in her boss's office, just talking it out.

"Kairi, there's something I have to say, about your work in this magazine." Her boss started, it wasn't a nice tone, not a tone she'd like to hear after the morning she's had.

"What is it, Tifa?" She said a little unnerved at what's to come.

The black-brunette boss of hers took a few placement files from under her desk, and fixed them before handing them over to the redhead, "We're going to relocate you."

It wasn't a promotion per se, but definitely not a 'you're fired' line too, a small spark of happiness went off in her, "Oh... relocation—to where exactly, and why?"

Tifa sighed, obviously she was avoiding the topic as much as possible, but eventually it will come up. "I'm turning over the magazine business ... Cloud wanted me to go onto culinary arts, he says I'd be happier there than in a dreary room of an editor-in-chief, and I got to choose at least one of my employees to transfer to another branch in the publishing—I choose you." she explained, gaining an appreciative bow from the ex-EA (editorial assistant).

She jumped up and down, expressing vividly how happy she was that she wasn't in the line of unemployment. "So which branch will I be transferred to?" her optimistic tone was showing.

The brunette giggled, "There are a lot of other magazines under the Strife Publishing name, so ... maybe I could put in a good word, maybe a magazine for fashion and gossip?" she cooed, enticing the redhead more of her relocation and such.

A wide grin was apparent on her face, "... Really? That'd be so ..." she trailed finding the right word for her to say or even express her gratitude to the older woman, but try as she might she remained baffled. Tifa being the kind-hearted boss she was, assisted the stoic redhead to the door of her office. She was gently pushing her, towards the door's direction and finally as they reached the door she woke from her trance.

"Thank you so much!" She said finally having her words caught up with her. The brunette just laughed and opened the door for her to exit to. "Right, right! I'll fix my transfer papers tomorrow, thank you, thank you!" she yelled and ran back down to her cubicle.

-o-o-o-o-

If there was something about managing a business to constantly worry about is the income, and the constant demand of the consumers, not to mention the price of the products as well. But for Strife Publishing, it wasn't at all a problem; the company was family-ran and the branches are divided to the family and to other respected employees they felt capable of one. Cloud, who is the owner, is also the editor-in-chief of SOLDIER, a magazine that's focused more on the gears, gadgets, and some called it the 'men' magazine. Tifa was editor for Cetra, a magazine focused on womanhood, and independence. Then there was the other branch that their son headed, which was the problem of the head Strife right now.

"Yuffie ... where's Leon?" he said looking around, "I thought I called for a meeting, in discussion for Overdrive, what am I going to do without the week reports for that branch?" he complained; yet a smile was on his face as if to say 'I'm getting away with it, I'm getting away with it!' like a little kid avoiding homework would say.

The woman just raised a brow, "Oh c'mon, Capt'n if its Leon, I'm sure he's just telling somebody around the office off again, I found him doing that just minutes ago." She chirped, happily gaining more light-hearted laughs from her boss.

Cloud propped his chin up with one of his hands, "Overdrive's getting glitches from the crowd, Cetra's closing down... how do you suppose I manage things, I'm losing the female population interest by closing down Cetra ... there has to be some other way to get their money back," he was thinking idly to himself, the black-haired editorial assistant ignored the question and continued to watch the door for Leon.

The door swinged open, and the only view was a large pile of papers on legs. There was the relief of finally starting the meeting, and the dread of mountainous paperwork to do. Cloud's eyes popped from the sight; he turnsed to his cluttered paper-filled desk and back to the walking pile in front of him, "I'm not even half-done with these—what's with all the paperwork?" It's not like the two inside the room could sign it for him, no of course not, they're in no authority to do so. He sighs and the pile of papers was dropped on another side of his desk.

"So, are we ever going to get this little meeting over with?" Yuffie said nonchalantly, sitting down on the black leather couches inside the boss's room. Obviously used to how casual her boss is with 'meetings' and such, they are a big company—posters everywhere you turn about the all too known Strife family. It was the picture of a perfect family, as the people would say, but nonetheless there still would be the black sheep from the perfect white-coated flock.

The brunet in the room coughed, "I'll start. Overdrive's profit income is steady," a more relaxed look passed his boss's face, "Steadily going down that is." Leon said sharply, earning a narrowed look from the two.

"What do you propose we should do about it?" Cloud asked, the tension in the room getting more suffocating than usual. Yuffie sat upright and more attentive with a pen and notepad in hand just in case Cloud started making plans and ordered her to make a quick jot of things.

"Hmm ... if this was like before, I would've advised you to let it slide. The gross income from SOLDIER and Cetra were more than enough to come up for it, but seeing as Cetra has been closed down..." He trailed looking over to the side, trying to look for possibilities of more money-making schemes.

"There's less income, and although the final issue of Cetra would really make much income—it can't cover the glitches of Overdrive forever." Yuffie finished; she was getting a little fed up of the tension in the air, and apparently silence wasn't doing any good to that either. The two nodded, understanding what they had to do (even if they all thought of different things) they started to make small discussions about changes to both Overdrive, and the company.

Another feeble attempt of smiling came from the depressed head, "... I don't think _he_ would like what we're all suggesting." Troubled laughter erupted from the blonde, and shaking heads from the two could be seen. The decision was a unanimous, and even though Cloud wasn't one for family squabbles ... this was something clearly out of his hand.

-o-o-o-o-

"Good afternoon, welcome to Café Oblivion!" the warm greeting of the blonde behind the counter never fails to bring sweet smiling (girl) customers to line up at the cashier. He loved where he worked, in fact Roxas could be the only contented bartender in the whole entirety.

The customers were always a colourful bunch; boring and flirty girls were never really his style, too predictable as he says. That's why he wounds up being friends with the same rainbow bunch; for example Kairi: the girl was prettier than half of the girls that tried to flirt with the brunet, but she couldn't find her voice in front of him, therefore settling to _watching_ him instead.

He smiled invitingly at the customer, "I'd like the best_est_, biggest brownie mister!" a little kid most likely 6 shouted from below the counter.

Roxas gave off a light laugh, "Of course, only the best brownies are sold here in Café Oblivion," he said taking a chilled brownie from the display sort of rack. Packing the palm-sized brownie into a paper bag, he returned to the kid and handed him the bag, "That'll be 140 munny."

The little kid jumped as he opened the bag, hearing the crisp sounds. "Here ya go mister!" he handed the blonde the munny and skipped happily back to his mother.

"Happy little kid, a little too much sugar and chocolate for his own good though," He commented to no one in particular; the next customer didn't mind his little spacing out, and waited for him to give her that welcoming smile. "Welcome to Café Oblivion—oh, I think you'll have the Dolce Strawberry, right?" his amazing memory of the customer's drinks and names made up for his constant spacing out.

The redhead grinned, for the first time actually happy to see him, "Yeah, I'm into celebrating right now," laughing and taking out 250, she slapped it on the counter.

Roxas was shocked at the uncanny mood of the redhead today, "Hmm ... I'm guessing, but you finally realized you're stupid, and had a chat with Sora?" he replied in a teasing tone, not waiting for her reply and got to working on her drink.

He left a miffed Kairi by the counter, quietly cursing the blonde for making her remember. He returned with the blended drink on his hand, and on the side of the plastic cup wasn't her name; in neat, black ink, the name _Sora_ was scribbled on the side. He handed it to her with an impish grin, "Here's your Dolce Strawberry, Miss Kairi." Add half-ass tone, and he officially put off her happy aura.

"Hasn't your manager actually _taught _you to be **nice** to customers?" she said completely in a different mood. He just smiled, and oddly enough she seemed comforted by it.

"_Please_ come again," He said in a happy sarcastic voice, grinning ear to ear to the redhead that made her way to the comforts of her usual table.

Kairi was in a good mood, a good mood even enough to make her go in Café Oblivion and risk getting pissed off at the bizarrely all-time-happy blonde that works there. Note the keyword there: was. She huffed, and set down her things on the glass table; she puts out her planner and a pen. Looking over the same table she was staring at (only the brunet was absent), sighing breathlessly.

"He has work, Kairi—he can't hang around here all the time."She didn't even turn to look at the owner of the voice; instead she grabbed her pen and started scribbling down words, notes on her planner. He peeked over, tried reading, but she made it clear it was completely private: the first thing she wrote in big and capital letters were '_STOP BEING NOSY ROXAS'_.

An unconscious pout fell on his face, "Okay, okay~ sure, I just thought you wanted to know more about Sora," the mention of the name get her frozen. Unmoving and barely breathing she dropped her pen and turned to look at the retreating blonde that had a smirk hidden from her view.

"R-Roxas ... so ... his name is Sora?" she asked bashfully; her cheeks turning red as she asked the simple question. Roxas stopped in his tracks, nodded at the question, and continued to walk towards the counter. "... I guess ... I do want to know, what _do_, you know about him?" he smiled to himself, and turned towards her, she gave him a pleading look and a stare that just _begs _for the answer.

He grinned, "Okay~ but I'm doing this because you two are my best customers." He dragged out the words like he was being forced, but in truth he was liking playing matchmaker for once in his dreary life. "So what do you want to know?" he sat in front of the redhead, amused at her twinkling with eagerness eyes.

She took a deep breath, "What's his name?" _I'm bordering stalker already, why not go all out?_ She said to herself. Her mind was giving her warning signals of possibly being duped, or even being used as a current amusement, but the day was so giving already—there might be a chance...

"Sora Hikari," her mouth was already forming: ready for another question, "—I know because I talked to the guy at least ten times for the past week, we're good friends actually—" a bright smile replaced her gaping mouth, "—But I'm not doing any set ups." He ended the inward cheering that was screaming from her mind.

She pouted, "Why not?" and complained to the rather entertained blonde.

He stood up, "Because," and started walking away from the table and back to his post, "He wouldn't like that." He ended leaning on the marble counter, smiling deviously at her.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, her forehead crinkled; as she thought of possible reasons why _he _wouldn't like it. "He wouldn't?" she ended up repeating his words.

He sighed and rested his chin on his propped up hand, "Sora's a nice guy, the kind your parents would _love_ for you to go out with, the kind that could have you alone in a room and yet you'll still come out of that room unharmed and untouched—much too much of a nice guy if you ask me," he explained, obviously he had known the brunet for some time—well enough to describe him in a nutshell.

"Okay. I still don't see why he wouldn't like a good old blind date," she was smiling still, and her tone held excitement in them. She grabbed her untouched drink, and sipped right through the third of it, before Roxas was able to find words to answer her with.

He grimaced, "Well truth is..." he trailed, "...if you'd stick around long enough, you'll see..." he seemed sincerely upset; a light shade of pink pass through his nose and cheeks, and his eyes grew just a little bit darker.

Kairi already knew what he was pertaining to, "... The pretty, perfect blonde in purple this morning?" she asked, not necessarily mad ... but depressed.

He nodded, "They've been together for a long time ... so ... don't expect so much."

Kairi was already out the door before another set of depressing news pass through her ears. She wasn't expecting the fairytale ending, nor was she expecting to even talk to the brunet ... it was somewhat a lose-lose thing from the start. She was happy more or less, she had a sort of _promotion_, and she finally found out the name of her recent obsession—it's more than enough, she told herself.

-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning, I'd like to see the Editor-in-chief please." Kairi was standing in front of the secretary of the franchise she was going to be assigned to. The man with a blonde mullet raised his brow at the redhead as if she had just said something so weird, "Is he in?" she tried again.

He apologized and asked for her to wait a second, and peeked through the room and the filled desks of the staff, "Hey guys, somebody's looking for the boss!" he announced; she felt like turning into a puddle, _Well he didn't have to blurt it out to the world!_

"He's not in." another redhead said as he entered, leaning on the doorway towards the inside. "You're the transferee?" he asked.

"Y-yes.." she answered, a light background of _'yes! Score!'_ came from the blonde. "When will he be back?"

The man snorted, "We'd like to know that too, the spiky blonde had some nerve leaving his team hanging like this." For Kairi the man in light green polo was talking in riddles, but for the blonde he knew exactly what his co-staff meant.

"Ah ... well. I'd like to just leave my papers on his desk, is that possible?"

"Kiddo, he's not coming in—he never does." He said in a snipping tone, "But you'll never know, there's still a _chance, _ go ahead." He was smirking at her.

She sighed, "I'll just try to get in contact then," she opted for to ask the blonde the next few questions, "So ... who is the EIC for Overdrive?" she asked in a low voice.

The blonde grimaced, "The son of your recent boss—"he presented Kairi with a calling card, "—Roxas Strife." And suddenly the world started to turn differently, and Kairi felt like being stuck in two dimension of both her dream world and reality, "He's been missing for a long time."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter, don't forget to leave a review before leaving, thank you. :D


	2. 11:11 pm

**A/N:** Thanks for the all those that reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. You know who you guys are :D Well here's chapter two, I've been thinking hard about continuing the real plotline I was thinking of, and I guess I'll give it a shot--so this will be a little different than the usual boy-meets-girl story.

**

* * *

Perhaps Love**

_11:11 pm_

It was either she was in a delusional world for the past few weeks, or the man in front of her was lying just get her to go away. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and like a giant ant's bite her skin bulged out red. She turned her attention to the newly formed wound and stared.

_'Yep, I'm awake alright...'_

The look of totally being lost in thought was publicized on her face. The blonde man in front of her took this as a sign to assist her out of the office. He stood up, sighed and turned his attention to the frozen redhead in front of his table.

"Alright Ms. I think you should go now ..." He said as his hands landed on her shoulders. Pushing her out of the room, he laughed, "You could move any time now..."

Kairi's minute (or 10 minutes) stasis broke, "Ah... oh ... Sorry about that..." she said quickly pulling herself into stability, "Did you say Roxas Strife?" she asked.

Her eyes rested on his doubting face, "Did you hit your head recently?" he asked instead. She felt the urge to smack the boy, '_Was he just saying I'm stupid? The nerve!'_ her thoughts were ranting as the blonde waved a hand in front of her face.

"Are you there?" She woke up, and lightly slapped the hand away from her face. Demyx retracted his hands, and stepped away.

"Roxas ... you said... you said Roxas right?" her voice came out shaking. For some reason she was nervous, something on the pit of her stomach told her something would go terribly wrong if she were to say she knew this _Roxas_.

Demyx nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" brows were raised and looks were given.

Her eyes widened, swivelled about and rested back on him, "Nothing... I just thought I heard wrong..." She said laughing nervously, choosing to keep the knowledge to herself. She walked closer to the door, and just as her hand found the door she looked back at the working blonde, "...Roxas is a common name... right?"

He looked up, "I don—"

She exited the room, not bothering to listen to what he had to reply. She already knew the answer would be 'no', or something near that. Simply, the name _Roxas_ isn't really a common name. She sighed and walked past the many, many cubicles filled with working people—and she wanted to be one of them, working. Now having to deal with an editor-in-chief-less group, doesn't seem like a bright future.

She was walking to the elevator, when a familiar voice called her to stop. Her shoulders dropped once she realized it was only that redhead from the editor's office. She sighed and walked towards the man that beckoned her to come nearer.

Axel had a trait, a significant trait that got him his investigative journalist name. He was a nosy, undercover hard-hitting writer, and he could smell a story under that shaking voice of hers when she had made sure of the name 'Roxas'.

"Yeah?" she asked a meter away from the lanky man, "What do you want?" she added once she saw the man smirk at her.

He grinned, "Where do you think you're going missy?" an edged tone was present in his voice, but she decided to ignore it.

"Uh ... going out to get some coffee?" she answered innocently with an unsure smile on her face.

He chuckled lightly and got up from his leaning position, "See here, with the boss AWOL, associate editor gets to do his job, that means—" he tapped her forehead, "—I get control of you too, got it memorized?"

An uncanny feeling ran up her spine as the devious look of Overdrive's AE rested on her, "... I'll be right back ... just a quick coffee break..." she said again while she inched towards the elevator.

The lanky man tilted his head to the side and shrugged, "Coffee break huh?" He snorted, and turned his attention the busy room, "Hey guys! Kairi's going on a coffee run!" His loud voice silenced the chattering room. And like the prisoners of hell broke loose, the poorly-paid workers came rushing out of the glass door towards the frantic redhead.

"I'll have a mocha decaf!"

"Blended espresso!"

"—make that two!"

"Decaf!"

They all shouted out their orders, and she haphazardly penned them in her planner. After about 30 entries of coffee orders, she finished and sighed. She looked around one last time for the presence of the evil man that caused her the risk of being trampled on today. Then, right where the buttons of the elevator were located was the same man she had been repeatedly cursing.

She stomped her way towards him, irked in every way possible, "You!" her current emotion present in her tone.

"Yo!" he gave her a mock salute and tapped the down button for the lift. She just stared angrily at man, mentally ripping him to shreds and pictures of torture waving in and out of her mind. _If you weren't my boss ... I swear ... _

_**Ding!**_

The metal doors opened and she stepped in, "It's very charitable of you to offer your own money for the staff, I'll make sure to mention that to Roxas," He said with arms crossed as he watched the doors close in, "I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the doors shut and the words echoed through the moving metal rectangle.

-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere around the upper-side of town at around 8 am an alarm went off. The blind rummaging hand of the groggily owner hit the snooze button, and tipped the object to the ground, where it now lay broke on the wooden floor. The sound of breaking was the one that woke the sleeping figure fully. She combed through her messy blonde hair with her hands, undoing the knots that formed while she was sleeping.

Yawning, she left the bed and opened the white lights that woke her even more. She walked back to her queen sized bed and fixed the puffy white comforter over her bed. While she had been fixing her bed her phone rang, she gave a quick look to the white mobile and focused back on her bed. After she had fixed her bed she grabbed her phone checked who it was.

Sora.

She hit redial and waited for him to answer, "Hello?" her face brightened when the he finally picked up (even if he sounded tired over the line).

"Hey ... you called..." she said in an appreciative tone. A soft smile showed on her face. The two had another fight that night and Naminé ended up walking out on him. She didn't want to, but she couldn't take the way the brunet acted ... it was like ... he was already fed up.

A short pause before a sigh could be heard from the other line, "... Yeah, I know."

She was rolling over her bed, smiling as she did. "... and?" she asked, waiting for the two most used words for the past month.

"I'm sorry, I should've just called out our dinner last night I wa—"

"Don't worry about it!"She said quickly; silencing the apology she didn't _need_ to hear.

_I'm just glad that you called. I thought for sure ... last night was going to the end of us ... but you called, and you said you were sorry ... everything's alright again._ Her thoughts continued to flow around her head even after the phone call. She was beaming brightly to herself on the mirror, counting down ways to 'make up' with him today. Last time she made him lunch, before she wrote a note, and before that she bought him new clothes—all in all, this time had to be different.

She walked past the kitchenette in her bedroom (it only had 2 mugs, ingredients for coffee, and the brewer.) and fixed herself a cup of coffee, and hummed as she made her way to the bathroom door.

-o-o-o-o-

"Please... Roxas! _Pleaaasee ... _you don't have to do anything for me ever again!" She begged, and practically kneeled in front of the blonde. Roxas stared at her, looking at how the once proud redhead hung on one of his legs.

"Kairi—just tell me what you want!" he said shaking the trapped leg loose.

Alas, she wouldn't let go, "_Rox-as..._ I'm begging you!" she balled, and looked up to him with pleading eyes. He raised a brow at her; she took that gesture as a 'no' and continued to beseech the astounded blonde.

When he finally reached his limit (which was 15 to 20 minutes of begging), he gave a light sigh and asked for her to talk civilized with him, "Okay! Okay! Kairi... whatever it is, it's okay." He said to the redhead.

She was near to tears when she replied, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You just saved three months of my salary! I can't believe everyone at the office made me go to a coffee run! Sheez ... it's still early in the morning too, ugh ... Actually it was their fault, it's all that evil—evil Axel's fault!" the mention of the name stopped the blonde's movements, "I swear... Once I get the EIC for Overdrive back where he belongs—He's so going to get reported by yours truly!" She exclaimed, waiting for the 33 orders of coffee.

Roxas silently laughed to himself as he made the batches of coffee for the redhead to take later. He was on the 3rd when he had a little setback; _Axel? Axel of Overdrive ... Figures._ He thought and waved away the rest of the memories that were flooding back to him. He glanced at her; she was checking the list of coffee she was going to order and get, crossing them out with her light red pen. "You know this is going to take awhile," He informed.

She sighed and lightly banged her head of the marble counter, "How the hell ... will I get Ro—" He quirked his brow, looking at her direction; she stopped in mid-sentence, _If I let him know that I know that he's the EIC of Overdrive he might run again, and god knows where I'll find him again... I'll just keep it under wraps for now._ "—Ro-Raw... steak!"_Stupid word, _she saved and continued to scribble little notes on her planner.

"Raw Steak? For dinner?"he asked while blending the 6th espresso.

Kairi stared at Roxas's blissful self; she practically said his ex-staff's name, and magazine name, yet he got nothing from the blonde. _He's good, _"Y-yeah ..." she answered. He shrugged and went back to his work, leaving her alone for awhile.

Roxas grinned; 3 hours had passed and the 33 orders of caffeine were finally done. He got the large amount of coffee cups and slowly placed them on the waiting counter. The trays just went on and on, when he finally got to the last one, there were 4 filled trays and 1 missing 2. Roxas breathed out, tired from all the blending and assisting of customers. He looked around the café, seeing her sprawled on her usual table.

-o-o-o-o-

Naminé's early waking wasn't in vain; she concluded. She got to talk and make up with Sora, and she figured out the special way to say that she's sorry too. After her morning bath she went out and made a quick check through the stores located just outside the doors of the condominium she was staying at. Her choice was a striped black and white cardigan that had an attached 'fake' tie by the collar. It wasn't his 'clothing' per se, but that's what she's there for—to fix him up. So she thought.

She was driving, when she got a phone call, "Naminé—"he heard his voice on loudspeaker. She quickly switched to her headset, "—so are you okay with that?" apparently the switch to loudspeaker to headset got messy, and she wasn't able to hear the words in between. But for fear the brunet might get annoyed cause she wasn't listening again (even if she didn't mean to), she pretend to understand.

"Y-yeah, of course ... that's great." She said so indifferent; she tried fake excitement but it failed. She tuned the headset's volume higher, "My headset's getting fuzzy again..."

She heard a laugh come from the other line, "You're driving?" her eyes went wide. She and the brunet had a talk about using phones while driving, and she had always found ways to avoid telling him that she thought it was completely stupid. "Naminé?!"

"Err... yeah... about that, I was thinking—maybe we could—"She noticed the brunet on the other line grow silent. She stopped mid-sentence and sighed, "—I'm sorry okay? I wanted to get to work early today..." she heard him breathe out.

He turned on the radio (probably the LCD screen), "Oh ... so that's why no one's answering the door," He said with mixed tones.

She was truly shocked, Sora's initiative today was inspiring—it's like he was the same guy, like he was up to something. "... You were supposed to pick me up?" she asked, a cheery tone present in her 'guilt' voice.

"Mhm—mm ... yeah," he let out a short laugh, "I'll just see you at the Café." The phone call ended with a 'click'. She squealed, rejoicing for the better outcome of things; she was expecting another argument, but he proved her wrong... once again, the ever forgiving Sora came through in the end.

-o-o-o-o-

She reached her destination which was the Hikari Industries. She did the usual when she goes to visit the brunet; valet for parking and a quick touch up in the girl's restroom. The company already knew her as their CEO's future wife, and she knew it too. Although today, as she walked pass his secretaries and board admins, she felt a strong vibe near them.

_Something's wrong... why, why are they all staring at me with those pitied eyes?_

Right on cue, the silver-haired adviser walked passes her. "Riku!" she called, not wasting more time not knowing about the 'stares'.

The older man look surprised as he came unwillingly in front of her, "Na—Naminé, what are you doing here?" he asked obviously trying avoid her gaze.

"I'm here for Sora, we're having lunch together!" she announced happily.

A quick grimace passed his face, "Oh ... Maybe you should check his schedule first—he's been real busy these past few weeks..." he advised.

She raised a brow, "I don't need to. Hey I'm his girlfriend, he has to make time for me—besides, I know he's coming!" she said in a assured tone.

Riku let out an aggravated sigh,_ she's not listening to reason—it's no use, Sora._ "If he doesn't show, I'd eat with you—"she gave him a hard glare, "—yeah, it's not happening. Forget I said that." He grinned sheepishly and waved the blonde 'goodbye' and went on his way to somewhere around the company.

The visit was supposed to be short consisting of a surprise lunch and a little note from her, but the phone call that morning changed her plans a bit. She was more than happy to stay in his office till he came along, opening the door to the surprise she had prepared.

She stared at the clock; she had been in the room for 3 hours now, and still he hadn't showed hair or face to her. She sighed for the millionth time that hour and switched her view to the set up she had worked (and woke up) for. She took out her phone and doubled checked if the last couple of messages he sent him were replied to. Not even one.

"I'm getting the idea he's not coming..." she said sitting on the chair she had set up for him. The cold food in front of her mocked her for her little (maybe a little big) fail, "Well ..." she took a bite of out of the chicken fillet, "—I won't let it go to waste ..."

-o-o-o-o-

"Kairi, Kairi. Hey, it's almost 6 ... aren't you supposed to take these trays of coffee back to your office?" He shook her, careful as he rocked her shoulders in a steady manner.

She blinked away the blurry images caused by prolonged 'napping', she groaned, "Ugh ... Mhm-mm... alright, give me 5 minutes ..." she moaned and dropped back her head on her entwined arms.

Roxas wasn't having any of it, "Hey, I'm not going to lose my pay check for some unconsumed coffee that a stranger asked from me—if you don't go now I'm personally robbing you." He shook her shoulders again, this time earning a loud 'alright!' and a glare.

She sat up, gathered her things and shoved them back in her bag; "You just HAD to guilt me into waking don't you?" she stood up and picked up 5 of the 7 trays placed in front of her. She headed for the door, with Roxas opening the glass door for her. Everything would've been just a normal day (it was one of the rare days the brunet didn't show), but High Authority wasn't letting that happen.

As soon as Roxas opened the door, _he _came in greeting the blonde. "Hey, Roxas." He said in a light tone; She sensed the other tone came from a certain 'blonde's misdoings again, but who was she to say anyway? She doesn't even know him. It was like High School all over again, but this time—she wasn't the one being stalked (she missed that too).

"...Hey Sora, you're ... here?" he said surprised of his presence.

He chuckled, "I don't recall it being a crime, besides—I had a bad day, where else to spend the miserable hours left of it than here?" Roxas shook his head laughing, and gave the brunet a nod.

Kairi watched in between the spaces of her trays of coffee, there are two prominent feelings spurring from her at that moment. One was irritation, she was holding onto 5 (heavy) trays of coffee and they were so kind as to block her way, and two was jealousy; _how could he talk so casually with him like that?! _She was unconsciously pouting as she exited the café.

She mulled over the advantages of being a bartender at the café, she had even come across to just working their part-time but it was quickly thrown out the window; she'd be spending more time with other customers, it's not like she could be assigned to serve only one person. She was already on the sidewalk, waiting for the crossing sign to turn green, when she noticed how dark it really was outside.

She touched one of the espressos, "It's cold—"there was a satisfied smirk on her lips, "—they didn't exactly say 'hot' coffee anyway." The lights went green and she crossed the streets, walked towards the bus stop at the other end of the street.

-o-o-o-o-

**10:50 pm**

_"How could he?!" Naminé got in her car, tipping the valet like always. She hit the gas and sent the white Camry swerving down the driveway and unto to the streets. She was furious—no she was more than that, and she took out all this rage to the streets (with her car). _

_ Her tears cascaded down her red puffed cheeks, _'If he wasn't going to show he could've told me! He just had to lead me on ... I looked so stupid!'_ She thought while making a sharp turn._

Normally Kairi was out of the office by 8 pm, but in her new assignment she was still in front of the computer proofing layouts. She drank at least 3 of the cold coffees she brought (she lost 90 munny cause of the bus fee, and some already left), she didn't want them to waste away. The glow of the computer screen as she nears the end of the magazine became blinding white in contrast to the dark studio.

"10:50 pm? How long is this going to take?" she complained, her head droop down her propped up hand. "There's still some pages left ... ugh... I've got to call, call that annoying Associate Editor, what's his name again?" she spoke to herself flipping through the empty pages on her screen.

**10:55 pm**

"B-but ..." She cried, reasoning with the tempo-EIC.

He quirked his brow, "But what?" he asked; Axel was sitting on the same chair she sat on while fixing the layout. He gave her work (more of Zexion's) nods and praises, but stopped at the empty screen. He looked up at her, "is this, what your 'buts' all about?"

She nodded, "Zexion didn't put anything for me to work with, and—and ... I personally think we can't publish something half-done." He nodded smirking.

"We won't publish it half-done, Kairi—what do you think of me, incapable of right judgement?" She stared seriously at him; silently asking if he was really asking that question. "—don't answer that." he added and turned his attention back to the PC; he was shutting down the computer. After, he turned towards the only staff still there, Kairi.

"Then what are we going to do with a 3 or 4 empty pages?" she asked.

He grinned with a sinister edge to it; "You tell me." he laughed, and walked with her as she was exiting the building. His mind was full of ideas, but he wasn't going to help solve her problem. They walked quietly towards the elevator.

She turned to him; a prominent glare on her face, "I get to write on my first issue?" All she received was a curt nod; "About what then?" he shrugged in reply. She groaned, her shoulders slumped down as she sighed breathlessly.

He watched her on his peripheral view, "...Completely clueless, huh?" He saw her nod and sighs (again). He crossed his arms, "That 4 page spread is a story about a recent runaway." He clued in.

She abruptly turned her head towards him, "Heiress Yuffie?" she quickly answered; the young heiress never really was the one who stays in one place.

"Nope—a recent _male_ runaway," he added, hopping for the smaller redhead to finally catch on. He saw her troubled look as she was thinking of possible answers; he sighed, "I was talking about Roxas." He said beat and disappointed.

She laughed nervously, "R-Roxas?" she stammered, "Why would I know Roxas?"

He eyed her skeptically, "I never said you _know_ Roxas. So—where'd you find the little blonde runaway?" she was mentally kicking herself, as she gapped for answers.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not telling you that."

"Alright... fine, do whatever—BUT!" he caught her eyes, "—I want that story on my table before the next release, or else I'm holding you responsible of the profit loss and delay of issuance." He said in a predatory tone; she could only nod in agreement.

They stepped off the metal box and walked towards the door. Kairi was fidgeting, _'How in the world am I going to get that story from Roxas without him knowing that I know about his past?'_ she as problematic, more so than before. Axel rested a hand over her shoulder that caused her to look up.

"Alright, g'night!" he said, "remember, No story—no pay, got it memorized?" He said loud enough so the words would spring back and forth inside her head. He made his way to the employee parking lot (the opposite direction she was headed).

"Right..." she sighed and got in the bus that had waited for her to get on.

**11:08 pm**

_Naminé had been driving with teary eyes and with a light pain on her chest. There really was something with being 'left behind' that didn't stick with her quite well. She wasn't sober (her protests for being so were ignored) and the lights outside her speeding car were merging into bright line lights. Her destination was the usual, nothing she should've been rushing towards—but her petty thinking got her even later than expected. _

"I should've just gone when Riku told me too!"_She stepped on the gas; it's true the platinum haired adviser did tell her to just go ahead to the café, but she was too stubborn and forced to wait inside his empty office. The reminder of her actions caused her to tear up even more. _

**11:10 pm**

Kairi had just gotten off of the bus, and was thanking the conductor for waiting for her. The kind old man just waved the thing off and advised the young (tired) redhead to be careful of speeding cars. It was dark after all, and she was headed to a café (the same one she had been in just hours ago), she gave the man a thankful smile and made her way to the pedestrian line.

**11:11 pm**

_She glanced at the digital clock on her right, "11:11,"_ _she let out a mocked laugh; remembering her childhood beliefs of wishing when it's 11:11 pm, '_..Just this once...' She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, _'... I wish for a guy that will—"_

Kairi looked to her left; watching for any cars, but seeing as there wasn't any she crossed the street. She took a quick look on her watch, "11:11?" she smiled to herself; _So what if it was childish thing to do, no one would sue her for taking her chance, _"I wish for a guy that will—"

And in a split second, the loud screeching of tires filled the somber atmosphere. The solid 'thump' on the blonde's hood was one that could be heard by all of the passersby, and if that didn't get their attention the bloody screeching would.

_**"—love me because he wants to..."**_

_**

* * *

A/N: **_So how was it? have you guys already guessed where the story would be directed to ... hopefully it's not to weird -.- but anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. In Your High Class Heels

**A/N: **Here's chapter three! I personally see this chapter as were the confusion really starts; for both Kairi and Namine. Honestly, I had something else planned, but I liked this better than the first one, so I'm pushing through with my second idea :D Oh and it's been slightly proofread, but of course I make mistakes, so feel free to draw my attention to them xD

* * *

**Perhaps Love**

_In Your High-Class Heels_

_"Kairi—that's stupid! You don't go believing lies like that!" Hmm... Whoever that voice is, it's right. Who was I to believe in something like '11:11' it's hardly a myth, it's basically a childish thought._

Roxas served the brunet his banoffee pie, and sat in front of him. The blonde knew that Sora wasn't feeling so well today, them being quick friends saw the difference in each rather quickly too. He tapped his (free) Vanilla based drink's container, and looked extremely bored as he watched the brunet message whoever with his phone. Sora would sometimes cast distant looks to the glass door, but when Roxas would try to look at the same object he would quickly interject for him not to. That's why Roxas had been staring at the same corner of the room for the past hour, while Sora proceeded to be entranced by his mobile.

Hours would go on like this, both of them just silent. It was the usual thing for Roxas; with Sora around he knew he could be himself; his not-so-cheerful self that is. Although they only met last month, after Roxas's blonde moment including the brunet's girlfriend they actually found they had a lot in common.

The blonde sighed and stared at the ticking clock, _9:43 pm._ "Say, Roxas—"he quickly turned his attention to him, "—What time does the café close anyway?" It was a simple question, but he couldn't find the answer.

"Uh ... it's well ..." he stared into the wondering eyes of his customer, "—where's your girlfriend today?" he changed the topic (and kept his nervous laughter to himself.)

Sora sighed and dropped his phone to the table, "Oh you mean the same blonde you threw two Grande cups of coffee on?" he meant for it to be light teasing, but eventually the gloomy aura he let off had gotten into his speech too.

"Uh-huh ... is she still mad about that?" he asked, ignoring the depressed look on the brunet's faking face. Thing is Sora could care less if Naminé was still mad about it, Roxas's relationship with his girlfriend is the least of his worries, but his relationship, however is not doing so well.

He shook his head, and smiled. "I don't think so Naminé's a sweet girl; it's unlikely that she'll hold that against you." the blonde's face lit up; try as he might, he couldn't hide everything from plain sight.

"Oh—y-yeah! She sure looks like it!" His tone was filled with childlike excitement; Sora could only quirk his brow.

"Well ... that's one side of her," He stated, silencing the broadening thoughts of the bartender; the topic was something new, Roxas didn't necessarily interrogate him about the girl, but he couldn't count the times he wanted to ask about her. "...sometimes she's just too sure of herself, that I can't see myself anymore." The other stared at the gloomy look on the brunet's face. If there was something wrong in the picture here, it would either be that Sora (the boyfriend) was in bad terms with his girlfriend, or that Roxas was genuinely happy about it.

Either way, they both were having a rough time.

"How's being a runaway?" the troubled brunet switched topics.

He earned a nervous laughter from the other, "So-so ... almost got caught today; it's been the closest attempt this week." He rubbed the back of his head, remembering how the redhead hinted about it.

His eyes widened, "Oh?! Who'd they sent now, some thug threatening to drag you back whether you like it or not?" He sipped the remains of his drink, amused at the thought of a muscular man being pushed out of the door by Roxas.  
He smiled sheepishly, "Not really ... a girl is more like it."

The other had a hard time trying not to send backwash coffee spurting from his mouth, it wasn't that he couldn't believe that _they_ tried to use a girl, but the fact that they actually thought that it would work. He gulped the contents of his mouth, "They're becoming desperate."

"You're telling me, if this doesn't work—I'm scared of what they'll be sending next." Sighed the blonde.

They ended up laughing at his predicament, but like all things recently in Sora's life everything must come to an end. He took a quick look on his watch, "10:30?" a deadpanned face found its way to his. "I guess she's not coming after all." He said sadly, and piqued the other's interest.

"Who's not coming?" the casual question took a deeper spin in the brunet's view. It's not just plain ditching, it's ditching something he had made sure to check with her this morning—something they both knew was important.

"I think I owe my sister 1k after tonight," He grinned sadly, sighing he took his phone out and decided to message his younger sister like they agreed, being the only ones in the 'real' family that's still breathing they like to take precautionary measures.

Roxas's face was indifferent, _He purposely ignored the question; it's obviously Naminé _"I didn't know you had a sister." _I'll play along ... _He pulled a smirk over that apathetic face.

He smiled grimly, "Eh ... she comes, she goes, she doesn't want the media to make a big fuss—the accident involving our parents, you know. The one your team made a mistake in printing," the memories rushed through him, and caused him to get even more depressed.

The blonde's uninterested face fell, he gave a sorry smile, "Sorry about that, I knew I should've covered it personally... But hey, at least she's alive, right?" he apologized. Sora smiled although still glum, he felt a bit better after finally getting some justice to what's been happening.

Just as the two were about to part ways and drive on home, both of them felt something hit the back of their heads—mentally that is. They both got the feeling that something was definitely wrong. A loud screech broke the silent mood of the café, and like instinct the two ran outside.

-o-o-o-o-

Sora wasn't in the right mood, and having brought his little sister wasn't helping as well. Naminé, the girl who he had been dating for the past 8 years just got into one heck of a car accident; the force of inertia sent her towards the dashboard, hitting her head rather hard on the windshield. Everything (the car and the victim outside) suffered minor injuries to the head and such, but after a week she had woken up, and he was notified about it. Now to see her fainting on him was something that he wasn't really looking forward to.

"I told you we shouldn't have come." Xion said impassive about his girlfriend's condition. "You should've listened to Olette when she said she's not herself." He got the feeling that his 5 year younger sister was going to start something again.

Sora side-glanced at her, "I was concerned okay? Could you at least put on a happy face when she's with me?" she looked up at him, and shook her head.

"I can't lie Sora, I don't like Naminé—"

"You did before." Sora interjected, she lost her trail of words and glared at her older brother. "What? You liked her when mom and dad were still around, you practically begged for me to take her home after class." He flashed a smile, "You can't lie Xion."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Alright, I have to admit—I did like her before... but she's change Sor, something's different with Naminé ..."

The brunet didn't pay any attention to her and continued to walk down the aisle towards the blonde's room. Xion would at times pull his brother's hand towards the opposite direction giving out childish reasons as to not see the blonde, but he won't have it and just pulled her with him again.

He breathed out, and knocked on the door. "Naminé? Hey, Naminé are you there?"

Xion quirked a brow, "You have her keys, don't you Sor?" She knew that her older brother kept a spare key to anything, he's like a key master like that (which she still teases him about). Sora shrugged in reply, and she rolled her eyes, "Just give me the key—"

"Not going to happen, she's going to get mad if I do." He butts in (again). He knocked on the door again, and they heard loud yelling and things crashing, which only made the brunet worry more. "Naminé!? Are you alright?!" he banged on the door.

He saw Xion cross her arms on his peripheral view, and heard her whisper, "... if only we had a key, oh I forgot. We do." She eyed him crossly.

-o-o-o-o-

"What the hell's going on!?" a miffed blonde ran from reflective object to reflective object. For every reflection she got, there was a loud gasp that followed after. Her mid-length blonde hair went everywhere; in front of her face, to the side... yet all she could do was gasp and tug on it.

She fixed the mess she made and went back to sleep, thinking that maybe when she wakes up everything would be back to normal. No blonde hair, no blue eyes and no pale skin—just her red hair, white-rosy skin, and amethyst eyes.

The moment she woke up again, her hands automatically reached for her hair and with closed eyes she imagined her red hair, but once she opened them all she saw was platinum blonde hair.

"This is not happening... this is not happening, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. This is not real.. I'm in a hallucination—"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Naminé? Hey, Naminé are you there?"

"—I'm in deep, deep trouble." She ended her mantra, and rushed towards the bathroom door (after 3 unsuccessful tries; she ended up opening two walk in closets, a personal bag and shoe closet, and a coat closet).

While inside the bathroom, she sat herself on the clean white tiles and stared at the wide full body mirror inside. "Who am I?" she muttered as she peeped at the blonde girl's reflection (she didn't consider it herself). "If I want to get things as they were ... I have to ... I have to know who _I_ am." She said finally, she stood up and took one last look at _her_ reflection and went towards _her_ room.

"There has to be some kind of clue to who I am ..." she grabbed the photographs that were displayed in frames, but she couldn't do anything—they were just pictures of people she doesn't know.

Then came the loud ringing from the bedside table, "What the heck was that?!" she tripped over the table filled with frames, and made her way clumsily over her bed, and reached out to the beeping device.

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Naminé!? Are you alright?!"

The PDA she got was beeping louder and louder, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" she ranted and accidentally pressed the 'dismiss' button, a greeting played on the screen next:

_Good Morning Naminé, today is October 14. Would you like to hear your notes and see your schedule? _

Kairi gave the object a hard stare, then realized all she needed to survive today and till whenever was that little white thing on her hand. "Naminé ... that's _my_ name." She whispered, and started to click through the PDA's touch screen.

But before she could even go and read through _her_ schedule, arms found their way over her waist and a chin rested on top of her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay Naminé." the voice said; its tone was of relief and contentment.

Curious and nervous at the same time, Kairi looked over her shoulder. Only to find the face of the brunet she had been _stalking_ so close to hers. Her eyes widened for the nth time that day, she gasped, broke the grip the brunet had on her and stepped farther away from him.

"Naminé? What's wrong?" he asked in a confused tone, and tried to get near her, but every step he took forward she matched it by stepping back. "... Are you okay?" he asked again.

She nodded; her eyes not leaving his stormy blue ones, the sound of her racing heart was the only thing she could hear, save for the bated breaths she took. _What am I going to do! I'm her... I'm her!! ... I'm his girlfriend—odd, that didn't sound better than I'd expected... But what am I going to do!? Pretend ... yeah ... that's it. Pretend._ She took a deep breath and grinned at the confused brunet.

"Hey Sora!" she greeted; she noted how her voice was slightly higher than her true voice. She stopped moving backwards, and stood her ground.

He grinned widely after giving a short laugh, "You're happy today, I think you should hit your head more often." He commented.

If Naminé was really Naminé, she would've caused another commotion just because he was joking about her and her well-being, but because she wasn't, all the _blonde_ could do was laugh and grin at the brunet.

This being an unusual reaction for Sora to take, didn't know whether to say something along the lines of '_you're_ not Naminé' or 'you're_ not mad?'_ Typically, he would say something as a joke and she would take it seriously, and then comes the typical fight. Now, as he stared at the same girl in front of him actually laughing at what he said, something did change—he grinned.

Her attention wasn't really focused on what he was saying; she was too busy doing what she does best. Her blue eyes won't leave his darker ones, something in those darker azure eyes just made it impossible for her to look away. Even though she was only staring, the smile on her lips never left. Until she started to think clearly: _they're not for me ... It's for her. _A visible grimace found its way to her face.

"Sor, have you found her yet?"Another voice broke her thoughts, and a black haired girl popped her head into the room. "Sora~?" She called out.

Kairi's eyes were now taken from his blue eyes to the face of the new visitor, "...Naminé, I hope you don't mind. I brought Xion with me," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her beside him, and placed a protective arm over her shoulder.

The confused blonde didn't know what to say, there was this feeling inside her that said she should ask what their relation is, but if she does then Sora would know that something's _really _wrong. Who would forget their future sister-in-law anyway? Definitely not organized, perfect, and sensible Naminé.

"Oh ... right ... Xion," But she wasn't Naminé was she? "Who are you again?"

............

.......

....

..

"I'm going to class Sor," Xion said in a peeved tone, she grabbed her backpack from the couch in the living room and threw the keys she (they) used to get in back to him. She exited the condo unit with a huff and slammed the door shut.

Apparently, _Naminé_ not being able to remember who she is was the trigger to her pent up anger. Kairi wasn't sure if what she did was right, but after that moment she was pretty sure she made a mistake. She sighed and slumped over her untidy bed.

He sat beside her, "Do you really have to purposely annoy her?" he said in a fed up, but still kind voice.

She looked up, and saw the brunet smiling down on her, "I didn't know, honest!" _Mother always said honesty is the best policy._ She pouted.

"Lying isn't going to help either." He tilted his head, gaining the same point of view as the lying girl beside him. "Well ... she'll get over it... So you're really okay?" he laid down next to her in the same way.

She grinned, "... I think so." She rolled over to her side, an arm under her head; she faced the worried brunet beside her. Having seen his concerned face, she felt a pang on her chest, "...I—I'm ... I'm alright," she lifted her hand and placed it over his face, "See~" she gave him a wide grin.

In all their years dating after college, Sora never once remembered Naminé giving him her _full _attention. There will always be a late meeting, phone call, board meeting, press conference, and the most recent; shopping spree emergency. In truth, the brunet was getting fed up with the set up; there was nothing more demoralizing than being pushed aside for a pair of prada boots—he should know, it already happened thrice this month.

He stared into her blue eyes, "Sora?" She called and poked his cheek where her hand was before. He wasn't returning to his consciousness anytime soon, she laughed and patted his cheek lightly, "Sora~" He still doesn't react; she grinned and pulled her hand back a bit further than when she was patting his face, then ... _smack._

She laughed loudly, not even restraining herself when she saw his eyes went wide and his hands flailed. He glared at her; a mischievous smile appeared on his face. She stifled her laughs and smiled back innocently at him.

He jumped on her, tackling her to the soft white comforts of her bed and sent soft ticklish touches through her. She tried subduing the laugher at the back of her throat; she ended up biting her lip and tears forming in her eyes. He laughed as he watched her attempt to quiet her laughter, it was something _new_ to him. But like he expected, her phone started to ring. He rolled off of her and landed on his back on the other side of the bed; she stayed there still having giggles escape her mouth.

Sora sighed, "Aren't you going to answer that?" his view remained on the white ceiling.

Kairi turned to him, and raised a brow, "It could wait—" She said in a carefree tone, surprising the brunet with her answer. She grinned, "So~ what happened while I was _asleep?_" she started sitting upright.

He gave her a toothy smile, _'I'd like to ask you the same thing.'_ "Nothing really, I just really missed you, _Naminé._" She felt another spasm on her chest.

_'Naminé? Oh ... right __**Naminé **__...'_ A frown was pasted back on her face.

-o-o-o-o-

Pretend; to act as if something were true, Kairi could make a million reasons as to why she chose to pretend to be Naminé rather than to tell everybody (Sora) she was really Kairi and she somehow found her way into the blonde's body. One, they'd think she's crazy. Two, there's that chance of being imprisoned in a mental house, and many more to mention. But that's just really one definition of 'pretend'; the other is to make an insincere claim about something. Now she knew that whatever she says, or does towards Sora would be an insincere act, but as the hours (breakfast, lunch and break) past, the chances of making everything to an 'insincere act' became slim.

She fought hard to say she's just being a (tremendously) good actress, but after much internal conflict she had finally branched out the reason(s) to blame. The main root of all her problem was none other than Sora, the brunet man himself. The fact that pretending to be the girlfriend of the brunet she had long had been obsessed with was something so wrong she couldn't put them into words, and that same problem wasn't helping her get over him either. If only she hadn't seen him walk through the café's double doors and see his smile for the first time, or heard him laugh with his friend that one time they all got together at the café then everything would've been a lot easier.

She sighed and looked over the brunet beside her, "It's all your fault!" she concluded in a hushed voice.

He just opened one eye, "Did you say something?" he mumbled. She shook her head rapidly, and grinned.

They were seated at the couch in Sora's office; Kairi thought it was usual for the two to spend so much time together that's why she went along with it (or so that's what she wanted to believe.) _'When I meet Naminé—well hopefully I do, I'm just going to have to explain everything.'_ she thought and picked up a copy of Overdrive magazine on top of the coffee table. She was going to be working there anyway; she had to at least browse through what's their take on print media. He noticed the blonde's sudden interest on the magazine, a particular magazine in fact.

"You don't want to read that." He warned getting up from his slouched position.

Kairi raised a brow, "Why not?"

"It's the latest issue—I suggest you read the issue ... two months before that." he said as he stood up and rummaged through the numerous closets he had in his office.

She grimaced, "What's the difference?" she started to browse through the magazine. A feeling of shock ran through her;the magazine was fairly okay, but there was a complete lack of articles, features—everything.

Sora saw the gapping face of his girlfriend and brought with him the issues of August, he sat next to her, took the October issue and replaced it with the August one. "—Overdrive's a great magazine ... I read it all the time, but ... after the August issue—it somehow lost its luster." He explained.

She frowned, "Oh ... I see." She deadpanned and shut the magazine close.

Sora eyed her warily, "... You don't sound as interested as before. Besides ... I never would've read Overdrive if you hadn't suggested it to me." he grimaced, "You're also the first person to actually make a debate about how egotistic the man behind the magazine was, and that you thought he was oblivious to what he had going—you practically destroyed the man's name to me." He laughed and smiled at her.

_'She did!? Naminé ... was the blonde at the café the other day—and when I came to talk to Roxas about Sora ... he sounded really sad when we talked about her... does she have anything to do with why he left the company?'_

"Sora … I just wanted to ask... Do I know who 'the man behind the magazine' is?" She asked a serious stare directed to the snicker brunet, "Do … I... do I know him?"

* * *

**A/N: **So~ you guys expected that? I hope you guys are all okay with this (it's only for a couple of chapters—so bare with it :D) xD. Don't forget to review before leaving, thank you!


	4. In Your Bargain Bought Heels

**A/N: **Well... what can I say about chapter 4. Hmm... that I love typing it down even if it's mostly RoxasNamine? uh... yeah you can say that. In this chapter—it's the same timeline of chapter 3 only, it's in Namine's POV. So yeah, enjoy! :D (there might be errors though, I'm still not well enough to write so... you know what to do! xD)

**

* * *

Perhaps Love**

_In Your Bargain-Bought Heels_

_"Way to go Naminé, you can officially call yourself a 'blonde' after today. Ugh ... I can't believe something like 11:11 ... it's like a child myth—in fact! That was the last time I've heard of it. Hmm...When I was five or six ... from that boy—" Huh?... I can't remember ... I can't remember that boy's name. Maybe it was Sora, We were classmates since kindergarten ... it's a high-possibility. _

Roxas and Sora ran outside the café and looked for whatever had set off their built–in 'something's wrong' gauge. Both scanned the surroundings and focused on one particularly crowded corner. They switched looks and ran towards it. All that went through their minds were worry and anxiety, for some reason unknown to them; they _needed_ to see what's going on.

Sora's anxiety was getting worse when they neared the crowd; he saw a car that look exactly alike of what Naminé drives, and an ambulance was next to it. _'... She's not the only one driving that car anyway...'_ he thought helplessly; the thought made him slow down from his pace. His bated breath was the only thing he could hear once he was near the crowd of people.

"Poor girl ..."

"Teenagers and their crazy driving!"

"Wasn't she looking at the traffic light?!"

He stepped in to the crowd, weaving through them like Roxas had done to get in at least nearer to the site. He was polite enough however to say things like 'excuse me,' and 'coming through', but he still got shoved and pushed to directions he wasn't really going for. Roxas saw the desperate look on the brunet and kindly asked the people (women) beside him to push the brunet near him.

"You suck in crowds." He commented amidst the throbbing feeling at the back of his mind. He didn't turn to look at him either, but kept his gaze forward.

Sora glared and half-heartedly said, "Thanks" and directed his eyes to the accident site.

Both of them watched the people from the ambulance scurry around the site, although they were paying close attention to the two specific victims, they had trouble getting the passed out blonde out of the vehicle; they had trouble enough for them to actually break down the door. Both of them had the feeling that something terrible had happened, and Sora was the first to react to it.

"Roxas—" he called and pushed through the crowds of people in front of him. The blond noticed the action and followed him to the front.

Sora's feet were glued to the ground once he had a clear view of the whole scene. It wasn't a pretty site; although, there weren't blood, massacred bodies, or really much of a broken headlight, but there was one thing that caught his eye. He stared blankly at the figure on top of the white mobile bed, she was being padded with some cold packs and also being assisted by the crew with a breathing device. He felt his feet take the initiative to head him towards her, for a second—minute he forgot all about that familiar white car.

"Sora!" He heard the blonde's voice shouted. He ignored the call and followed through on his stride. It didn't take too long for the brunet to get a close look at the redhead incapacitated on the motor bed. The attendants were too busy with their jobs to shoo him away, it was after all—an unexpected accident; He remained beside the one operating the breathing device.

_'I think ... I've seen her before. She looks so familiar...'_ he gawked.

The man attending to her looked up, "Are you her guardian?" he inquired. The breathing device was pulled off; meaning her breathing was back to stable levels.

Sora shook his head, briefly looking at the unobstructed view of her face, "A—Actually—"

"Of course he is! Asking questions like that," A blonde woman shouted from the inside of the ambulance, "is what causes us delays!" The voice was shrill to point, but still considered appropriate for use. The bald man sighed, and pushed the motor bed in front of the opened door of the ambulance, while he dragged the brunet with him to the white and red vehicle.

He squirmed and struggled out of the grip, "H—Hey! I'm not really—wait... Wait!!"But he wasn't heard. He turned back to where he was standing before, "Roxas!" he shouted at the blonde "Take care of her!" his voice faded.

Seated inside the van, with the unconscious redhead he sighed, "Something's definitely wrong with this picture."

On the other hand, Roxas had stood dumbfounded staring at the far away highway the first ambulance took. _'... what now?'_ he thought as he shook away his frozen limbs and turned back to the body on the other motor bed. He brushed his hair back and ran over to the other attendees. They, unlike the other team, were very calm and professional when dealing with the 'guardians'.

"Excuse me; there's been a mix up?" He asked the man with a long black hair in a ponytail. The man nodded, allowing him to go continue, "...Well you see, I'm actually—"

"Tseng! She's not breathing—slow pulse... we have to hurry!" yelled a wavy haired brunette; she looked about to murder the one causing the delay (Roxas).

Tseng gave a curt nod and walked quickly towards the ambulance. He thought the blonde would leave him alone if he did, but he thought wrong. Roxas followed his pace and tried to explain the situation: Sora being shoved to the back of an ambulance with Kairi—a person he's not even acquainted to.

"But—But! You have to listen to me!" he reasoned, the brunette got out of the back door and pulled him away from pestering the senior attendant.

Her death grip on Roxas's arm made him wince, "Sir—we're on an emergency. Now if you don't want that woman to die. I suggest you tell me your association with her so we could get this over with." She said sternly.

Roxas thought carefully; if he was to say he wasn't—which is true—Sora's going to kick his ass the next morning, but if he were to lie about it... then."I'm her ..." he stared at the unmoving body of the blonde on the motor bed, "... brother."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You'd think after being told to 'drive safely' a billion times you'd actually listen. It's a common misconception that I hadn't been guilty of until now. All I can say is it's his fault. He's such an inconsiderate jerk, after I went through all the trouble he just had to be a no-show. Thinking of it just made the physical pain that throbbed on my head nothing.

_Why does my head suffer from the feeling of exploding?_ I tried to lift my heavy lids open. The sharp contraction I felt around my waist when I tried to move made my actions stop. _'... __what the ... how come my body feels so sore. I just hit my head right?' _I ignored the pain shooting up from my sides, and pushed myself into a sitting position.

I let out a sigh and tried to open my eyes again, this time succeeding; the blurry sight of my naturally clean and white room made it have a dash of brown—wait a minute, brown? I rubbed the morning sight away from my eyes and blinked the view clearer. _'... Brown walls, cream white ceiling and carpet.... those cabinets—that coat hanger! This isn't my room! Where am I?! How did I get here?!'_ the only thing that kept me from bursting from the covers were the seizures of pain I feel when I tried to move.

I was mentally falling apart (let's pretend I haven't broken some of my bones yet), and the fact that my limbs are numbed and won't move isn't helping either. I let out a frustrated groan, and gently pushed myself back inside the covers of the bed.

And just when I thought sleep would somehow save me from the pain (and confusion), the sound of a door opening woke my senses. The footsteps were light, but still heavy; I peeped at the intruder with one eye open, "... it looks like you're not going to wake up anytime soon—well I'll just get one of her friends to take care of her." the blonde man that towered over me whispered, I just had the urge to smack this guy; first, it might be him who brought me to this... ugh ... middle-class place, second, how dare he take me away in the first place!

He picked up a bright red paper on (I suspect) the bedside table and wrote on it, then he carefully stuck the note on my forehead and left the room. I presume he's not the big-time tycoon like Sora; I can see it from his clothing—plain white polo shirt, and cargo pants—it's what you'd find the cashier of the local market wearing. After his leave, and my mental criticisms I settle back into another sleep.

The next time I woke up the throbbing was less, and I could actually move without feeling the twisting twinge around my waist and lower back area. '_Having that nap was definitely a good move.'_ I said to myself, and stepped out of the bed I was nuzzled in.

I gave my body a good stretch, my waist a good look-see for bruises (there were bandages so I can't be sure), and brushed my messy auburn hair back.

....

..

.

_'Did ... did my ... was it just—'_ I took a lock of my hair and stared at its unmistakable colour, Red. _'Maybe the nap wasn't such a good idea. I'm seeing things.'_ I bat both eyes, and thought that maybe a case of colour-blindness was just taking its effect on me.

I fumbled my way through the mysterious room towards the bathroom. It was covered with tiles with shades of raspberry red while the walls were white with dashes of red too, somehow I regretted to think this is the blonde's place. _'He was a catch too—that is if you exclude his choice of clothes ... and well the fact that he kidnapped me.'_ I paced into the room, pushed the lights open, and faced the mirror with a very different face than what I've come to know; amethyst eyes were staring at me, pale-pink skin reflected on my face and shoulders, and on top of my head was auburn hair instead of light golden. It's either I was looking at a stained glass mirror, or I'm half-way delusional.

I touched a lock of cherry red, "uh ... when I snap my fingers you'd turn back to blonde," Snap. Stare. Sigh. "There has to be some kind of explanation for this." I whispered.

Drained of energy (and tired of looking in the mirror since I know at the back of my head that it won't change the reflection), I snooped around the things placed around the sink; there were some picture frames, hand wash, lotion and more items (too many to enumerate). I took particular interest in the picture frames; my reflection was at middle of the picture but she had shorter hair, another girl with the same style like her only black was beside her with an arm around her neck.

"So ... this is her place..." I concluded softly, and reached for the knob of the exit. I knew for a fact that if I want to get back to normal, I have to_ blend _in the public—perhaps _she's _having problems herself—if I were to stand a chance at solving this puzzle.

I took a quick look around the smallish apartment and found that she was happily living on her own—which is good, less people to fool—and she's been living a pretty decent life. I paced back down the living room; saw many more pictures of her and her friends, then to the kitchen; grabbed myself a cup of coffee, and lastly back to my point of origin, the bedroom. The strawberry pink cover over the bed had looked foreign; it was a colour not really of my taste, but I took a seat on it (after fixing the bed of course) and slowly drank the (same brand of ) coffee she had on her brewer.

"...Eh?"_ something is definitely missing,_ the aching feeling of 'something's out of place' screamed from the back of my head. I've got a gut feel that something's missing, and I couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. The moments drifted by, and the missing piece finally fell into place. "...it's quiet. No beeps, no alarms, no meetings—no morning calls from the boss..." a smile formed, "Of course! She's a...common folk, she doesn't idle her time with the business world, no wonder she's in such a small apartment." I placed the mug down on the bedside table and sprung softly on the bed.

I relished the moments of pure freedom by bouncing on the soft bed, but all was broken when the tremor of the jumps knocked down a rather thick book off the other bedside table. I shuffled over the edge of the bed about to reach for the book, when a familiar note had fallen beside it. _Oh yeah, I forgot all about that!_ I rolled my eyes and picked both items up to the bed.

**I called off your work for three days, got that Kairi? ****Three days**. **Rest up. –Roxas**

**P.S. You owe me 5k munny.**

"Sheez...who's he, her boyfriend? He could've been a little sweeter, not make her feel like he was her boss. That's just totally not cool." For some unknown reason, I felt irritated when I read the note; it was such an ... unfeeling note. I rolled my eyes and crumpled the piece of paper and threw it somewhere.

The book was, well it wasn't a book—it was a very puffed out planner. The very detail of everyday is written down on every date, _'it's like my PDA.'_ I thought to myself as I flipped around the pages, "Oh ... hey look, we go to the same café!" returning to normal just got easier. I turned a few more dates up, until I saw one that particularly made me feel sorry for her.

_That abusive TEMPORARY EIC, how could he turn ONE feature article into a blackmail? It's not right. Having to write a 4 page spread about the REAL EIC, or get no pay at all is crossing brutality. Heck, I didn't even want Roxas to know that I know about his big-time part, but I have to have that pay—or else._

"It looks like this _Kairi_ was so frustrated with her temporary boss that she vented out on her planner, well...just as long as she's doing the same thing on her part, I'd do mine. I'd write that article for her." _it's not like I have anything better to do in a foreign body, and I am all for good karma_. I sighed and took a quick schedule check for today: she goes to the cafe every morning before work, but since she's been excused by her boss—I could focus more on gathering information about Roxas, I wonder where they meet, or where he's hiding.

I sighed, "Well it's off to Café Oblivion for me..." _maybe I could ask where to find him there._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good Morning, welcome to Café Oblivion!" the smiling face of the greeter never faded. Roxas was in a good mood, or rather, he's always in a good mood when's working. He took the order of the people at the register and made their drinks without any complaints. He liked most of his customers, those that were really in need of some energy in their mornings. What he really wasn't fond of was hyperactive morning people throwing off coloured rainbows in the store, he shook his head in disapproval and looked up to see a new customer that entered.

One particular redhead came bouncing about to the register, "Hey there!" she greeted enthusiastically (Roxas suppressed the urge to laugh) and waved at him. "I'll have... the—"

"White Mocha Latte?" He guessed like always, confident that he was right. _'Well aren't you just a ball of energy today? I told you to rest up too; maybe I should've listened to Axel.'_ He thought while staring at the motionless redhead in front of the counter.

_'Ew ... I'd never drink some latte offered by a 'café boy'...'_ she thought; she 'saw' through the implication the blonde was giving. She put on a scowl, "P-_lease,_I don't need any free drinks like that." she spat out, which confused the blonde to no end.

"Wha—?" Roxas stuttered, _'Something's definitely wrong with her today.'_ He stared quizzically at her, noting at how different her choice of clothing today was; a plain black dress that went just above the knees and a white wrap-around blazer type.

You see Kairi was never the one for the monotonous colours of the office; she had been incorporating reds, pinks and blues to the dreary dull browns, blacks and whites. The look of plain tones on her was, different yet it was put together well. Only, with a touch of a natural born business woman can pull that change off.

"I'll have the Caramel Toffee to go." She ignored the look he gave her, and scanned the rest of the notes on Kairi's planner for today. "...now, I just sit here and wait for that Roxas guy to come along..." she had wanted it to be in a hushed tone (since she was just talking to herself, but he heard her anyway), Roxas's blue eyes narrowed as they stared at her.

He let out a short laugh, "Alright, who are you and what have you done to my favourite customer?" he jeered and punched in the munny that was needed for her drink. "...I'm certain that you're not Kairi." He said amused at how her face showed that gapping look as she gave him the munny for the frappe.

She rolled her eyes, _'The possibilities of that guy knowing what's really going on is a long shot, he's just a barista...nothing special.'_ She noted and grabbed the drink from his hand, "Thanks ... uh—" she looked up at him, silently implying for him to finish her sentence.

He grimaced, "Roxas." _'Did she just suffer amnesia of any sort? She goes here, EVERYDAY yet she claims not to know me. That's just harsh...'_ he thought to himself and was about to go back to the back room for a little break, when her eyes widened and her mouth gapped once more.

_'Oh, damn. I knew it...I knew that face was familiar! Ugh! Stupid, stupid Naminé—'_she mentally kicked herself and smiled awkwardly at the _barista_. "You know I didn't mean that, right?" she said in a guilty tone, and offered him a sweet smile.

He chuckled, "Sounded like you did, "and pouted.

_'Uh ... c'mon, Naminé—how do friends act? ugh... right! Act familiar!'_ She laughed, "Give me a break, Roxas~" she whined, that made the blonde smile sincerely at her. She returned the gesture and laughed, "Uh...so what happens now?" her free hand went up to her mouth, and covered it. _'That was supposed to be in a thought bubble!'_ she smacked her mental Naminé yet again.

He grinned and gave the room a quick look-see and returned her attention back to her, "Well...you sit at that table, over there—" he pointed, "—and quietly pretend to read the same book while waiting for Sora."_ Eh? Why would she want to do that?_

She quirked her brow, "Why would I do that?" she asked completely honest with asking; there was no hint of sarcasm or anything Kairi would say, but Roxas chose to ignore it, and shrugged. "Oh well," she smiled at him, "...take a little break will you? I look stupid sitting there all alone," he beamed, "besides...I like talking to you."

This struck him quite differently than he originally thought. He had to admit that the first time he saw Kairi up and close, he had already considered on asking her out—but something, or someone had made sure that that would be thrown out the window. After a few more days, he grew fond of her odd ways of keeping to herself as she waited for the tied brunet, and apparently he saw himself in her. In a way, Roxas was just like Kairi; with his (real) job, and mannerisms, but he would never deflate his ego to that extent to tell her that.

"You do know this is odd..." He said taking an empty sit facing her.

She gave him a soft smile, "...hmm... well I don't." _'Seriously...past the clothes and comments, you're kind of cute...'_ her mind trailed as he propped his head with his hand.

"I'm not helping you out with Sora, EVEN if you are nice to me, Kairi." he reminded with a goofy smile on his face._ Kairi_'s expression dropped, she pulled her drink nearer and sipped its contents dry.

_'Oh right...Sora, my boyfriend.... How come I took that as a bad thing?'_ She grimaced and stared down at the open planner. "So~ mind telling me more about yourself?" she said happily, and ticked off one of the items on Kairi's checklist.

Along the way the 'get-to-know-Roxas' goal on Kairi's agenda, evolved into something still about 'knowing' the person, but in a whole new object. The point was Roxas wasn't just going to say everything about himself to this person (although her body ached like hell, because of a recent accident) who expected an easy interrogation. It started at a little, exchange of questions and answers, then the 'I asked first!' started—and so the two ended up playing 20 (or more) Questions with each other.

"You're homophobic!?" She bellowed, and contained her laughter. "I mean. _Oh god,_ you're scared of gay people!" Roxas stared at the redhead with a confused look plastered on his face. He had wanted to say 'Yes, and I have a particularly good reason why!' but that would just make him more of a wimp in front of her so he reconsidered.

"What's the biggest thing you've lied about?" he asked, and watched her stifle her laughs before thinking of what to say.

Naminé was in a pickle; in reality—all she had said were not really Kairi, but herself, Naminé. She was the one that loved drawing for a past-time, who bakes even though she sucked at it, who cries if she's laughing too hard, who grins and bares the pain if it means making the one she loved happy and the one who can't quite remember a certain boy that told her of 11:11. She sighed, _'I'll just have to explain to Kairi everything...then we'll just pass it off as a prank we pulled on each other...'_ and smiled wryly.

"Honestly," She gazed at his amused azure eyes, "I ... I ... the biggest lie would have to be—" He leaned closer, like it was a secret he was about to hear, "—Sora." She grimaced; her tone fell into a monotonous one. Her heart felt like it had just started to beat, and lately she knew that she'd had to acknowledge that thought at the back of her head.

But maybe being outspoken about that in _another_ body wasn't the right choice. Especially not in a body obsessed with him.

Roxas pulled back; eyes bulged out and wide, mouth agape. "...I—I think you're lying." he tried to make his voice calm, but failed. _'You can't have lied about liking Sora, you stalked the guy for the love of God, and WHY you would even lie about that...' _he watched her eyes avert towards the outside. "Kairi?" he called to the distant redhead.

Her amethyst eyes turned to him, and held a hint of perplexity. "Kairi?" She repeated like an echo, "—Oh... Kairi..." she gave off a light laugh, "Yeah?" she grinned sheepishly at the blonde.

He grimaced, "Your turn." he said lightly.

She pursued her lips, "Oh I know! What's a memory from your childhood that you would never, ever forget?" she stated truly interested on her own question. _'That 11:11 memory's really getting to me...'_ she thought faintly.

He gave the redhead a long and gentle stare, before laughing out loud. "I—I don't know! I can't remember!" he said to her loudly, laughing at it afterwards. If there was one thing Naminé and Kairi had in common, it's the fact that Roxas knew how to piss them off.

"That question doesn't count!" she complained and thought of another suitable question for the blonde, "How about...what's the reason you left Overdrive?" her childish tone completely gone from her voice.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm... that 11:11 memory, and the real reason for Roxas's leave... hmmm... xD well all in the next chapter, even the question left by chapter 3 will be answere (slightly be) in chapter 5 :D. Well Don't forget to review before leaving, and thank you for reading! xD


	5. Day After

**A/N: **I think my chapters are getting longer, this one especially. I like how this chapter turned out. Thank you to all those that review and alerted this story, I hope I don't disappoint anybody with the turn out of this chapter. And like always if I do make mistakes do notify me. xD

* * *

**Perhaps Love**

_Day After_

_"Are you saying ... that I, Naminé, know the Editor-In-Chief of Overdrive?" Naminé spurts from her usually quiet and uninterested self. Sora's smile grows wider, while her staring gets deeper. "...I know this is something I shouldn't be asking, but how?" It's the urge, the curiosity and the need that made her first priority._

_"I..." he pauses, "I can't tell you." he utters and a solemn expression apparent on his face. It never was a subject to them—__**jealousy**__ that is—it never will or have cross their minds—truth be told, they have always thought they had the perfect relationship._

_She narrows her eyes, "Eh? Is something up?" another thing that Sora had been very surprised with is her way of talking. Her typical everyday language—usually formal—turned into what local teenagers would be speaking, he had nothing against it though, and he was just simply not used to it. The blank stare he was giving her made her uncomfortable, "Sora...?"_

_He laughs lightly, "Sorry." Then takes his phone to his hands and starts typing with the mini-qwerty keys, "What are you hungry for?" he asks, smiling at her._

_"Uh ... mhmm... I'm not really picky with food." She giggles and smiles at him awkwardly. She hums, "... anything really... uh~" her mouth gapes a little, and her eyes are glued to the ceiling view._

_His face contorts slightly, 'that's unusual... Naminé had always loved going to those fancy French restaurants for dinner, if not, then Italian would pretty much be the next stop.' He silently adds this 'anything really' statement to his growing list of 'What's Different About Naminé' List. "Oh...let's just go out for a walk then." He suggests; knowing all well that she'll just shrug that idea off; it was just the matter of showing he cares. _

_She beams at him, 'I seriously don't mind being in her shoes! He's all I dreamt he would be!' she swoons inside her head. "That'd be great!!" she squeals happily, with her eyes twinkling and hands drawn into fists and close to her cheeks. _

_He blinks repetitively, "R-Really?!" he stutters. 'Yet another for the list...' his stare implies his thoughts, but she doesn't understand what his azure eyes have tried to convey. _

_"So what time would we be going? I mean...you do run a company, and I don't really want to cut into your schedule and—" he blocked out all the ramblings of the different blonde, and reminisces about the past tries of asking the high-maintenance blonde out on a simple 'stroll' date after college. In a nutshell there were many times of 'I'll think about' and 'haha... that's so 'a walk to remember-ish'... that's cute Sora, now really what are we doing later?', and a whole lot of 'Sorry.'_

_He looks up at her, "—So around 6 or 7?" she glances up back at him with a cherry red face and a smile. Even though he had barely heard what she had said, he laughs, "—that's a yes right?" she happily concluded and sinks on the chair in front of his desk. _

_"You bet!" He smiles gently at her._

.... .... .... .... ....

"That's it! No more body switching!" I yell through my familiar empty apartment. The brown calming walls did not even sending one vibe of 'calmness' in me. Waking up at 4 am for the third time in a row after getting things back to normal wasn't what I was bargaining for. I throw myself off the messy bed and slipped on the new cream coloured carpet slippers 'I' must've bought when I _wasn't_ myself.

It's been a week after everything came back to as normal as everything can be; well for it to be normal I'd have to be able to say that I'm completely okay with the fact that Naminé and I are in friendly terms. Naminé, the person I've impersonated for one day, and I've grown to envy for the past 144 hours. She redecorated this room; rather, she just cleaned up a little more than I would, and bought new clothes too. I wonder where she got the money for it?

My phone rings and the rest of my thoughts were cut with it, "Hello?" my voice non-groggily, my lack of sleep evident in my tone.

**"I thought so." **She laughs, **"I couldn't sleep either, what are you doing?" **her higher tone was as wake as I was; I think she couldn't sleep because of the same reason, but first things first, I have to apologize.

I took a deep breath, "Listen Naminé, about what happened two days ago..." She stopped her laughter, "...I'm sorry ... if I kind of messed up everything. With you and Sora, your job probably and—"

She cut me off, "** Kairi, you didn't mess it up. You saved everything!—well of course, I got a long sermon about my job and sending notifications if I couldn't attend the meeting, but you saved my relationship with Sora. I'm really grateful for that." **Geez ... I wonder if she should've just said, 'you've lessen your chances of getting to him, you're so smart Kairi!' but she didn't, which my inner ego was kind of thankful for.

"R-Really?!" I didn't know what else I could've said, without revealing to her that I like her boyfriend. Curse his uncanny ability to be likeable even if he is taken.

She giggles and sighs, **"Yes...sad to say this, but before we switched—I was getting the feeling that he was going to break up with me. Then you came along and fixed everything! I'm so happy! Thanks for everything Kairi~" **I got the sudden urge to rip myself to shreds...oh wait... I already am, thanks Naminé.

"Oh...I did? Well you know me...I just can't let two people made for each other break up, oh look at the time! It's 4 in the morning I feel the drowsiness coming along... I better get to sleep you know..." I muttered my sorry attempt of escaping the torturous talk.

**"You are? Hmm...Okay then, thanks for everything—we should really get together sometime, I'm just a text message away! Night!" **I pressed the 'end' option and held back the desire to throw my phone half way across the room. (It did cause twenty-five thousand munny)

Groaning, I fell on top of my bed, "I wish I never went on the walk, or seen that scene—or switched places in the first place!" Being in that position is something you can't forget easily I tell you, it's like being stabbed to death and telling the murder 'thank you!'

_"It was a long time ago—I don't think you'd remember..."_

_"You're not making any sense, Kairi~"_

I muffled my shouts with a pillow, the memories from two days before keeps returning and flashing inside my mind. Everything from the starry skies, the café, and _her _they were all calling for attention that I wouldn't think of giving.

_"R-Roxas ..."_

_"Stop! Wait—__**Kairi**__ you don't want to do that!"_

_**"You!?~"**_

All of them were bits and pieces for two days ago and I don't even want to remember what calamity might happen if I wasn't able stop the scene from unfolding. I would've bought myself a ticket to the unemployment lounge, and at the same time slit what's left of my pride. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating...but it really felt like that.

.... .... .... ....

_Sora was the first to break the silence looming over both of them, "There won't be any surprises... I know you don't like surprises." He says, __**Naminé **__turns her bright blue eyes towards him._

_She laughs, staring at the dark blue night sky, "...Want to know something about surprises?" she coos, not looking at her laid-back company. "It's a real secret too." she adds gaining the interest of the brunet. _

_He stops walking and stares at her teasing face, "Okay. I give. What?"She stifles her laughter and places both her hands on her hips._

_"Every girl likes surprises, there's no such thing as 'hating' surprises. It's the matter of WHO gave or made it that the person somehow hates."She grins at the stupefied brunet. _

_He smirks, "O—kay, so are you fishing for a surprise?"_

_**Naminé's **__face turns bright red, "Not really! I was just saying..." he cocks his head to the side with a skeptical look on his face. "What...?" she yelps, the blush spreading over her neck._

_"I've never seen you blush that much since college," he laughs, "I was used to it before...now I think I have to get used to it again." She gives him a deadpanned expression, which he just grins at._

_"Right...college—"she trails, "—Hey, look!" she points at a random object. Sora, although 23 on the outside, was still a gullible 8 year old on the inside; he looks at the direction she pointed and asks 'Where? Where?'. Holding back her laughter, "Right there!" she grabs his idle hand and pulls him with her._

_Kairi's real goal was to shake the conversation off; knowing she won't be able to reminisce with him (the fact the she doesn't like to hear anything like THAT including Sora and another girl is completely not the case, as she puts it.). Where they're heading to is all improvisation of the (currently) blonde haired woman, Sora could careless at the moment—there never really was a time when Naminé was rushing off to show him something—and instead allows her to lead the way. They stopped at the center of the park they had stumbled in; the fountain and many little statues of people were proof of that._

_ She cringes, and peeks at the smirking brunet behind her, "...I was really aiming for this~" she says nonchalantly; covering her 'failed' improvisation. "I've never been to this side of the park before, so you know...here we are." She smiles toothily at the still smirking brunet._

_He sighs and took a seat at one of the benches around the pavement, "Hmm...You won't let me take you to places like this anyway. I'd feel really bad if you went here with someone else," he beams at her (the frown forming on her face was quickly turned into a smile, although it had hurt to hear tha,t she knew better and had anticipated it.), he faintly sees the grimace she hides. "...You did, didn't you?" it was his turn to scowl. _

_"No! No! Of course not..." for a second, she doubts her reply (it wasn't hers to say, or defend anyway) and her voice falters, "...at least I hope not." He wasn't able to hear the last of her words, and eyed her warily instead._

_She sits down next to him, frowning at the view of his gloomy expression. She bites her lip, took both side of his face with her hands and pushes his lips to a forced smile, "Sora, look at me," His sapphire eyes meets hers, "You have to believe me, I—"and even though she knew the consequences of what she's about to do, she continues, "—love you, I can be sure of that...don't you ever think someone else could replace you." her little comforting speech ends, and so does all her inside hopes of making him (officially) hers. _

_**'Please, please tell me she still loves him.' **__She believes, prays and hopes that Naminé would take care of what she has, __**'Tell me you'll never hurt him.'**_

_He interrupts her livid thoughts with a fading smile on his face, "I have to be honest," he starts, catching the attention of the blonde. "Today...I wasn't planning for a breakfast date, or lunch date, or any of that—I wanted to make sure you were okay, and well..." he stammers, her blue eyes never leaving his, "if you are, then I would ...you know...end things properly." He stops to look her in the eye. _

_She blinks, "Oh~" and nods for him to continue, "...end things, huh..." she whispers, troubled. _

_"But!" he interjects, flailing his hands all the while and grins, "After today, after everything you did. I think I've fallen in love with you__** all over**__**again**__." He looks into her blue eyes with a confident smile present on his face, "I love you too, Naminé."_

_Kairi didn't know what to say after, she asks for them to go to somewhere for dinner, since the silence had already gotten to her cheery side and manages to gloomify it. The walk towards the park's exit was long and quiet, only breathing and footsteps could be heard. _

_.... .... .... .... ...._

I felt tears well-up and drench the white pillow that is covering my face, my hot breath trapped by the soft cushion and my head swirling with the memory. Every time I think of that same memory, I couldn't help but feel like my chest's going to explode, the worlds 'I love you' sounded so right, sounded as if it was really meant for me—no one else, but then ...

_"I love you too, __**Naminé**__" _

Suddenly, everything was all wrong. I have no right to be mad at him, or to blame him for making me like him; it's just how people are...they find things unexpectedly, and once they truly felt something for it...they'd figure out the illusion and then everything would be back to reality. I'm not saying that I 'love' him, but...I do like him. So what does that mean?

I know what he felt for me was for someone else, and I should know better than to believe it. I could just forget everything easily, like what I do with memories I didn't like—from now on, I'll be a different Kairi! Different in terms of not going to Café Oblivion just because he's there, I'll be strong. But all of the thoughts and determination had gone away after I dialled a number and heard her voice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"... I hope that got the idea through her." I say to myself in breathless sighs. I let go of my phone, leaving it to sink to the soft comforts of my blanket. Staring at the white walls and ceiling of my room; the eerie feeling bothers me again, "Why can't I just let that moment go!" my voice echoes in the room.

It was just one _almost _kiss it was nothing, it was just something that happens in the spur of the moment. There's absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. The fact that I've been such a paranoid freak doesn't even begin to solve this problem, _He didn't see you, you were a different person—and the moment you leaned in to kiss that somebody else was nothing—you didn't betray Sora, you love him...that's why you wanted to prove to Kairi you could take care of him. That's why you called her, and shoved it in her face that he's yours. Roxas doesn't mean anything to you. _I push myself off the bed and went inside the kitchen, looking at the groceries left for the week. There was one thing that I couldn't shake off as my sights saw the encased pecan pie on the top shelf, _Café Oblivion. _

.... .... .... .... ....

_"What are you talking about?" he asks casually, easily evading the question. He props his head on his hand, and smiles cheekily at her. "I don't know anything about that." he adds and officially annoys the redhead in front of him._

_She glares, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're Roxas Strife, son of Cloud Strife the President of the biggest publishing company in the world." her tone still dead serious. He shakes his head and lets out a laugh, smiling widely at the scowling redhead. _

_"Oh for the love of..." she mutters and looks down on the planner, __**'I'm sorry Kairi...I'm going to have to take the measures up.'**__ She stares directly into his dark blue eyes, "...I know more about you than I wanted you to know. Truth is I—"_

_"You work under me for my franchise branch, Overdrive. So what?" his voice didn't match the face he was putting on, mixing the thoughts she has been thinking. She blinks, dazed at the sudden change of mood. "The reason I left is none of your business, whether you are my subordinate or not." His eyes narrows, and a dangerous aura emits from him. _

_She matches his glare, "I'm not backing down that easily. What made you so important that you could just throw away the hard work everyone had put into making that magazine what it is now? You think you've been put into a chokehold, but what about them?" _

_"I didn't disregard any of them. Frankly, I thought I was doing the right thing, without me—look what happened; Axel's EIC, he deserves it; he's been working on the same company far longer than me. Zexion's Man Ed (Managing Editor), he's fit for the job—more so than Axel is...while I'm... I'm not really good at anything other than yelling for orders and commands to be done. They're better off." He retracts his position to crossing his arms and staring outside the sunset drenched city, "You think you know everything, when in fact—you have no idea what happened." He said with a subsidiary tone of irritation._

_She grits her teeth and clenches her fists, "That's why I'm asking! Stop being so stubborn Roxas~it's not all about you...you pampered spoon-fed spoiled brat!" she slams the table with her fists, and stands up, "No wonder I chose Sora over you!" when she realized what she had said it was too late, Roxas stares up at her looking confused and hurt at the same time._

_"Whoa-wait! Take a break from your delusions because Sora doesn't even know you. How could you have picked someone who was never really there?"He retorts and motion's for her to sit down. "...Besides I never said I liked you." he adds as soon as she settles on her seat. _

_**Kairi'**__s eyes landed on the planner right under her fisted hands, the scowl on her face fades back into a muffled laughter. __**'How come I can't wrap my mind to the fact that I'm not Naminé right now?'**__She smiles softly at him, "I mean...I was joking!" she laughs nervously, "No need to take everything seriously!" she grins as if it will cover every slip up she made. _

_He quirks his brow, "O~kay...if you say so, no more talk about work okay?"He hides the sigh of relief with an equally pleased smile. "It's my turn to ask the question, right?" _

_She nods, "Yeah, go shot!" she smiles thankful of the switch of topic. _

_"Seeing as my thought about you having your own delusional world is correct, I'll just ask a follow up," He smirks; she bows her head in embarrassment. "What made you say that you chose Sora over me?" the smirk on his face was teasing, playful and downright mischievous. _

_Her mouth gapes and the red visible to her neck, "Uh... uh... well..." she beams, "Don't you think asking that is a bit much?" 'Asking things like that doesn't turn out good in the end.' She thought._

_"I thought it was my turn to ask." He answers back, having the same look on his face._

_"Yeah, but!" he didn't hear it._

_"No buts about it."_

_She sighs and pouts; her amethyst eyes bright and clear, she gazes into his blue eyes, "There are a lot of things I really like about Sora," her voice became distant and her blue-violet eyes watch the passersby outside the café, "I—there's ... and of course his ..." she grimaces, "It's weird, but...I can't seem to remember one thing that really separates him for the rest."She says startled by her own answer. _

_He 'ooh's and gives her a knowing grin, "Maybe you don't really like him after all." She turns her eyes back to him, "Or maybe you're just using him to mask your undying love for me." he jokes._

_She scoffs at his remark, and continues to glare at him, "Alright enough teasing, my turn." She closes the open book below her hand and focuses on him. She hums, "Okay smart guy, if you don't like me, then who do you like?" she didn't mean to sound offended, but to the blonde she was (which internally amused him)._

_He smiles, "...Let's just say we're on a particularly small same boat." and ends his vague answer with a laugh. _

_.... .... .... .... ...._

"He's so smug!" I pushed the door closed with the same frustration found in my voice. Roxas Strife, how should I begin to describe the golden child? There's the smug attitude, the sarcastic and nosy remarks, and his stubborn selfish nature...Ugh! Just talking about him makes me sick. So sick I felt the room spin while I placed the pie on a plate. There's a thing with people you grow up with that always stays with you, and with Roxas...it's none other than his smug face!

How can I forget the fair-haired boy the pulled on my braids every day since the first day of school, or pushed me off the slide during playtime, or stolen my money during breaks...it will always be the same blonde boy with clear blue eyes. "Roxas Strife!" I stabbed the pie that came fresh from the microwave; the fork was stuck on the crust until I set it down on the table.

I didn't believe what the others would say; "He's only picking on you because he likes you!" that'll only be a waste of time. No amount of sanity, or intelligence would push somebody that likes you into doing bad stuff to you—that's just not right, you want her to like you not to push her away. My reasons were clear, and I never thought about Roxas more than as a nuisance in my child day-care days. Who would've thought that until now he had been able to preserve his bastard ways?

I look down on the plate and noticed I've ate three-fourths of the pie already, my fork had been picking at it since the thoughts came along. No wonder I lost track of how much I'm eating, because Roxas isn't just a person that annoys me when he's there, oh _no_~ he's one of those rare types! The one's that gets into your head, poisons you from there—affecting your whole day, making him the only thing you think about because he hijacked your brain. I heaved, "Why-oh-why do I have to meet him like that?" I was frustrated, annoyed, and more importantly bothered as to why I'm still thinking about a guy I've never seen for 20 or so years_. _

Why am I still thinking about him; _He's got those same blue eyes and that same spiky golden mess from 20 years ago. It's always been just those two traits I need to know that he's Roxas. _Now...even if I didn't want to admit this...there are a few more things to notice. Okay not few but a lot. His hair had grown spikier, his blue eyes got darker making them look twice as deeper as before, he still had the same light skin that can match my own and the one thing I've noticed that's different is his _smile. _The Roxas I know, the 4 year old Roxas that I've grown to abhor always, **always** had this smirk on his face. It isn't the 'I got'cha!' kind of smirk it was the childish one, the ones that simply did what he did because he felt like it, but the 24 year old Roxas now had a gloomy side to it—he's obviously perturbed and upset about something.

.... .... .... .... ....

_"There was this girl from my childhood. She's always wearing those large poof-balls at the end of her braids, my friends used to laugh at her; calling her 'poof-poof princess' or 'Poof-flake', I know that that girl would be really sad if she finds out—so every day I would pull the 'poof-balls' off her hair and keep them inside my bag." Roxas answers instead, although he didn't really answer her question of 'who he really likes' directly, he still gave an answer._

_A light blush had been forming on her face, "Don't you think she's mad about you pulling her one of kind pom-pom ties...er I mean poof-balls without asking her? I mean Roxas...you should've just told her that." she says backing up the 'girl from his childhood'._

_"No way! She's so quiet and she always kept to herself. I was afraid she might runaway when another person comes up to her just to tell her: 'Hey I'm Roxas and I hate that thing on your hair can I take them off for you?_' _and besides, before I go I leave her poof-balls on her desk anyway." He snickers at her blushing face, "Shall I continue?" he teased._

_He knew from the dazed look on her face that she wants to know more about this 'poof-poof princess', and he's willing to tell tales of the girl from his past. Naminé had been getting ideas, practically thrown at her—all she needs, and waits for is that sign she had been thinking of. "Do you have to ask?"She laughs with him._

_He grins; he could go on for hours with the same topic, "She's was always so clumsy, like a walking disaster waiting to happen. The funny thing is the disaster always happens to her when I'm there," he laughs remembering the instances where his statements were proven true, "...there was one time Demyx and I were playing king of the playground, well like any kid on that stage, we were very..." he pauses._

_"Wild?" she says with annoyance._

_He shakes his head, "...Active. We were very active when we played; pushing each other regardless of the height of the 'castle' we were on, and it just so happens she was there on top of the castle too." He smiles gently, "Demyx wanted to push her off, so I told him I'll just ask her to slide down so she wouldn't get hurt."Kairi's face was keenly listening at every word that came after, it made her smile amidst the horrible thoughts she remembers. "But as soon as I tried to call her name, she steps back, falling head first on the slide." Laughing, he caught the shaken look on her face._

_He stops, "Is something wrong?"His voice, serious the light-hearted tone gone. _

_She turns the frown back up, "Nothing...I was just thinking, and you don't look like the nice kid you're telling me about. You're more of the mischief kind...I think." She defends, her amethyst eyes burning holes into his head, "You could've helped her up, or said sorry...you don't know how much that little girl would've thanked you for." _

_Glancing at her cherry-red face, "Why are you so affected anyway?" she grimaces._

_Her mouth gapes and Roxas's gaze meets hers, "Uh...it's a personal grudge against child bullies...?" she laughs agitated. _

_"I wasn't bullying her. I was helping her...well, it just ended up all wrong, but I didn't do it on purpose." He reasons, "Besides..." and stares outside the window, "She was really pretty back then, and she was nice to everyone too. I won't even think of being mean to her..."_

_**Kairi**__'s face was glowing, the more Roxas tells her about this particular girl the more her face turns red. 'I bet he's just telling that to make a good impression on Kairi, well it's not going to work...even though...there's a side of me that's siding with him.' Her thoughts fills her mind, "So have you seen this girl lately?" knowing he'd say 'yes' she smirks at him._

_He pauses, "Hmm...It's a yes and no." _

_She glares, "It's always so complicated with you. Can't you answer it with either a yes or a no?"The mind game of the blonde was getting to her (and even if she will never admit it, Roxas himself was too.) She gives him a smug smile, "You have haven't you?"_

_Chuckling he nods, "I told you yes and no~" he looks at her annoyed face, "...if you really have to know. I've seen her...but I'm sure that's she's not the same; she's always had these amazing eyes that can see through anyone's facade, and a small gentle smile...the little girl I remembered isn't there anymore." He mumbles, "You must think I'm stupid, for thinking that she won't change after 20 years...but~Kairi!" he says in exclamation, "You know that feeling when you're with somebody, and everything in your world just seemed right...that's how I felt when I saw her again."_

_She stares at worked up eyes of the blonde in front of her; the cool and collected Roxas was nowhere to found, and this emotional sap had taken his place. And for what looks like the billionth time that night Kairi's face lights up, amidst the new found confusion she has for a person she hated for a long time, she smiles. _

_This is the part where Naminé had lose all self-restriction she had placed on herself. Roxas's speech causes him to lean almost half across the table with the same frozen blank face. He didn't move back, and the close proximity between their faces was the one that triggers her forbidden thoughts to moving; She leans in, closer._

_"I think...that girl would want to thank you....It was a long time ago—I don't think you'd (or I'd) remember..." his face livid and stoic, Kairi's (Really Naminé's)actions didn't cause him to falter in any way—but it only made him question her more._

_"You're not making any sense, __**Kairi**__~" He manages to say before taking in the scene to his head; she leans closer only centimeters apart, Roxas closes his eyes and so did she. _

_"R-Roxas..."A force pulls her back just before they meet, the hard hold on her shoulder wasn't showing signs of letting go soon. _

_"Stop! Wait—Kairi, you don't want to do that!" it yells in a high tone, Naminé's attention turns to the owner of the voice. The second she sees the blonde blue-eyed girl standing in panicked-rush, the mirror image of her __**old**__ face struck back at her. Their eyes meet and both said the same exact line._

_**"You!?" **_

_There was a blinding light and everything fades back to darkness, the next time she wakes up she was staring at the dark blue eyes of the brunet she had loved, she looks around and sees the redhead lying on Roxas's lap, still unconscious._

_"Naminé? are you okay?" Sora's voice echoes and pulls her back from her thoughts._

_She smiles, "I'm...I'm fine." Everything was back to normal, just like how she had wanted. _

_.... .... .... .... ...._

I shake my head vigorously, wishing the thoughts would just go away. The blonde locks that scatters on my face sends a wave of comfort through me again, "At least I'm back the way I am." If there was a good thing that happened from switching it would've been that I felt some closure between my childhood bully, he technically apologized anyway.

My ringtone sends my skin crawling; it was quiet and dark so it's possible for me to get startled like that, "Hello?" I answered.

**"Naminé, It's Kairi..." **the recent memory made me cringe, **"I couldn't sleep." **She said, I wonder if she automatically thought I couldn't either.

I sighed, "Well I'm on my 3 am pecan pie break, what's up?" Even though I acted all 'he's mine, you can't have him' awhile ago, I still want to be friends with her—if possible, and it is awkward if we just ignore each other after what happened.

**"Oh you mean...the pecan pie Roxas gave me." **Yes, Kairi the pecan pie that Roxas gave you because you passed out and woke up in his arms; nope that thought doesn't bother me one bit, not at all. **"Who would've thought you'd actually have a decent conversation with Roxas." **She says laughing.

I felt my lips curve up voluntarily, "Well...I had nothing better to do, besides I was trying to do you a favour. I saw the 'agenda' portion of your planner." She wrote it in big bold capital letters, who wouldn't see it?

**"Oh well—thanks! I was having a hard time writing it anyway...and I couldn't really get along with him for the life of me. I hope he didn't say **_**anything **_**embarrassing about me." **Hmm...if you can count the fact he told me about your little obsession with MY boyfriend embarrassing, then yeah he did. "Not to worry, we just talked about him and ...his girl." My fists tighten, and although I can't really understand why, I felt a scowl forming on my face.

**"So..." **she trails and takes a deep breath, and I automatically had the feeling I knew where this will be going, **"That scene Sora and I walked in on," **Can I just say, I knew it!

"Nothing...I was kidding. You know like getting information out of him..." My tongue had life of its own, a natural liar not a heartbeat out of place. "Hmm...You know after eating the pie...something struck me, have you ever gone back to Café Oblivion yet?"

**"No." **

"Me either, want to go get some pastry later, around 10-ish?"

**"Alright, I'll see you then."**

"And then we'll talk, about everything!" Maybe we could pick up where both of us left off, maybe after the talk everything would just be like before—only better. I knew I couldn't hold on to what I have, but I'm not going down without a fight. I know Sora and I are a match made in heaven, and I'm willing to give it a chance...with or without her help. "Goodnight, Kairi."

* * *

**A/N: **Any of you guys figured out what's going to happen next, yet? It's fun reading everyone's theories about what might happen. XD Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Sister, Sister

**A/N: **OH GOD. UPCAT was freaking.... (shall not saying anything bad about it), anyway sorry for the delay. College Entrance Tests keeps me from updating :( I'm still on HIATUS :((. I just wanted to post this before I go on a month hiatus (studying for the ACET). I hope my writing didn't get too bad after the break, I tried my best to keep it up to my (and you guys) standards, but like always I do make mistakes so please notify me xD that's all.

**WARNING: some cursing present.**

**Perhaps Love**

_Sister, Sister_

"Welcome to Café Oblivio—Kairi?!" So here I am, standing at the entrance with a huge bulging bag with me. Roxas jumped (and I mean it) over the counter rushing to my side and offered to help me with my 'luggage'. It was a very sweet gesture, something you'd be squealing about…if you find Roxas at all attractive. What I meant was, I find him really good-looking and nice but… there's just something about him that doesn't intrigue me past the (barely) platonic level. He smiles at me before assisting me to my usual table.

"Wow, somebody's in a good mood." Roxas never was this nice to go all the way from the counter to the entrance; he was just too…snobby to be that kind of guy, "Thanks." But I'm grateful that somehow he's changing.

He smiles again, "Are you running away?" was he amused by this, does he think my predicament right now is something to laugh at? Well…honestly running away (if it's not eloping) is not good in any way for the one running.

I didn't realize the glare I was giving him, "I bet you're thinking, _if looks could kill…_" he laughs and sits on the chair in front of me. What gave him the 'go' signal to sit there, and what makes him think it's okay…he's getting more annoyin--!!

"Hello?!" I answered the phone, breaking the silence I was unconsciously giving the blonde before me. The other line sounded happy and a light aura was emitting from her, _**"Hey Kairi! I'm almost at the café, where are you?" **_ I'm at the café, sitting with Roxas who turned inexplicably nice over three days. Of course I didn't say that, I already know how the name 'Roxas' pushes her buttons, I'm not that cruel…to her.

"Oh hey, **Naminé~ **no rush, I'm at the café already." I could've sworn I saw Roxas's face flinches for a borderline of 3 seconds (I know fast right?). I mouthed 'the usual' to Roxas, and he stands up probably to make me one, I did it because I want the conversation with her a little bit more private, I don't want an almost-possible-ex (well I'm drawing out conclusions here) to be listening in. "And…I've got a favour to ask."

The bell rings, the glass door opens, "What's the favour?" she beams happily strutting her very bland but put together clothing towards _our _table. Dropping her bag to the side, she sits in Roxas's seat smiling like no tomorrow at me, "What's the favour?"

Sorry I was too distracted by the way you entered, thank god there were no swivelling heads, or were they? "Uh ... well...yeah it's a very 'whoa-what-a-favour' kind, so I'm having second thoughts about asking you." because I don't know you, and here I am pushing my problems to you as if you're my best friend, "We don't really know each other."

She takes a deep breath, "Look here Kairi, I've been in your shoes...literally—" somehow I was anticipating that, "—and I think we know each other better than the other, if not, then let's just look at it as destiny trying to pull us together...not in the gay way of course." Of course, I opted to nod.

"So are you trying to say I should just tell you?" she nods, I wonder where she gets all her happiness from? No seriously ... in high school I was known to be the hyper talkative jumpy prep and now, look what I've become: a sarcastic livid journalist. Oh how I wish I could turn back the time, "Okay, the favour is—"

"Here's your White Mocha Latte on ice." He abruptly placed the drink just before I could finish. Roxas had always been pain when I just want to be left alone (observing someone), a crooked smile was forming and so was an ingenious plan. I smiled at him, "look who's in a happy mood," he says sneaking glances at the other blonde texting away on her phone.

"If I'm happy, what about you? You seem extremely...hmm... I don't know, GENTLEMANLY today." Were you trying to put a show for someone? Don't worry I'll help you set up the stage, "were you _expecting _someone?" I look over the oblivious blonde, and back to him.

He crosses his arms and raises a brow, "Not really a 'someone', more of a something—like a profile picture for an upcoming features article. Which I've been hearing, was going to pull in the stocks up for a certain magazine." He looks happy and smug at the same time, funny how our faces acted like opposite reflections of each other.

"Hey...uhm...—do I know you from somewhere?" both of our interlocked gazes turns towards the weak voice, she stutters. "Uh... well I just thought you look so familiar..." She smiles sweetly, too sweet that I almost flinched, _almost_. So that's how seemingly innocent girls flirt, I never would've guessed.

He glances and waves her off, "Oh...okay". That 'oh' he said didn't really sound 'interested' at all, like it was an 'okay, weirdo in the room' kind of an 'oh'. She blinks and retracts to her quiet self; I get the feeling it wasn't just me who got the 'oh' feeling. But why would she care in the first place?

"That article!... that profile feature... eh..." I want to chuck in bread into my mouth just to stop the nervous laughter coming out of it. I sighed, "I'll do it today! I promise." I gave her a sorry smile and proceed to scour through my bulging bag of 'things I need to move into my desk'. Finding the wretched file, I set it on the table acting 'eager' about my research.

"You're not starting that now are you?" I can't believing I'm starting it either, let's both whine for the sake of my free time. "Kairi~ I thought you were supposed to be off work until tomorrow." I thought so too, don't feel bad—that is if you're wishing for Roxas to just go away, crawl under his unseen and never heard of rock—really don't feel bad.

He gives a short laugh, "She has to. It's her pay that's on the line—besides it's not like a one-on-one interview with me is boring, if I remember clearly...things really get interesting after talking for the whole day." Oh~really? It did, my eyes focuses back on her and she tries to look away, _How interesting was it...mhmmm~?_ She grows red and pouts.

"Well she can't today!" she interrupts and gives the boy a good look-see, "she's coming with me, we're going to the amusement park today." What?! You never said anything about amusement parks! Idiot don't go to that, I have no money right now—and didn't you hear him talking about my pay, and how it's POSSIBLE for me not to receive a quarter of it?

"I'm _her_ boss; she's _my _writer. I have first priority then some blonde friend." Naminé listen to reason, listen to Roxas, and listen to my munny fluttering away if you push him further.

"Too bad—I got first dibs! She may be your writer, but I made the arrangement first. I believe that counts for something! And by the way, you're blonde too...well really blonde, after forgetting that." W—wait—a minute why don't I get a say in this?

"Dibs Rule doesn't work here, besides who says 'dibs' at this age," she glares at him even more; god forbid the wrath of a quiet girl. God please, if Roxas doesn't make it out of this, give me the rest of his possessions even an eight of his riches, thank you—amen.

"I do, obviously! And that's just irresponsible of your employee to leave a client hanging! I'll make sure to report that to any magazine I know." I should really step in right now; before this could get to blackmail and more confusion and pay threatening remarks... oh, high authority keep it away from the pay-threatening remarks.

I switched views from fuming blonde to...fuming blonde (wow), they're really worked up about this; I mean I know Roxas just wants to get rid of Naminé (you could tell by the bad vibes he was sending her) and I know for a fact that Naminé just wants to get back at the rude reply of an 'oh' awhile ago, but I really need my pay to actually pay for things that keep me alive! Sheez... people, "Would you guys listen to me for a minute!" I shout, cutting off whatever might shoot out of their gaping mouths.

Ding. Bells. Ding.

Shuffle. Shuffle. Step.

I do hate that I take so long in announcing what I want that other people constantly cut me off, "Hey sorry Naminé, I took Xion to college today—am I missing something?" he says after putting a hand over her tense shoulder (and interrupting my soon-to-be speech). He looks at Roxas at the end of his sentence, "Hey man, what's up?" It is clear to me that he just didn't get what the situation was, or did he just do that to make the scene lighter? I would never know...if I don't stop staring and sighing over every little thing he does.

"Anyway!" I cleared my throat and prayed I wouldn't mess up and say something really embarrassing now that he's here. "Naminé, Roxas does have a point...this article won't write itself—and Roxas, Naminé did ask first," even if I never knew it was a whole day plan, "so if there's a possible way for us to do the interview today while I'm with Naminé, then I think that's a fair compromise...right?" Say yes, say yes! Oh please...both of you speak up already!

She grimaces, "Does he!" she points with her finger inches away from his eye, "have to be there?" I nodded, and a forlorn expression appeared on her face.

"...I don't really get what's going on..." the adorable—adorably sounding question from the brunet made me turn towards his deep azure—blue! Blue eyes. There's no need for fancy words like 'azure', nope not for a committed guy like him. "Can you explain it, if you don't mind?" he smiles; I couldn't help but think, _that person's really lucky... receiving a smile like that from him...how I wish._

It took a moment for me to realize that, 'that person' was actually me, which caused me to let out a quick light squeal and the 'anything for you' phrase. He laughs and introduces himself and I stood there smiling stupidly at him.

"Uhm...so what's your name?"

Work brain, work! Did I kill too many enzymes or ATPs that you're currently out of order right now? Brain~! "K-Kairi." And just because I can't believe I answered it correctly I'll just say it once: holy shit! It's working now!

"Okay, Kairi... what exactly is going on between those two?" thanks to my organ that controls my nerves and all, I was able to see that the two were still going on about who was right and who I should go with today. They're starting to look less of that couple I was hypothetically thinking of, "and apparently they've travelled to a different world." True; the line on the counter was really long (Roxas does have a thing for his customers), and Naminé was currently raising and clenching her fists in frustration--a demure person wouldn't do such things.

"I don't know, I wish they'd just stop. I know Roxas can be really annoying, but somehow I thought Naminé would shrug it off...she is really lenient and mature about childish guys like him."

He laughs (oh god.) "Apparently you don't know Naminé that well yet, and before I forget; Sora" I shake his outstretched hand; can I have another Holy Shit!—I'm talking normally to him, to Sora! To Sora Hikari! Sora and me, Kairi and Sora having a normal chat between... friends? Acquaintances? I'll jump to friends. _Kairi and Sora are friends, _oh yes—I can hear the world agree to that now. "—she's got more to her than her quiet self, that's why I'm with her." the world just changed sides and is now eclipsing my joy, _oh joy..._

His words just made me... "Say... Sora," he looks at me; I resisted the urge to squeal. "Aren't you jealous of Roxas right now?" he came in expecting the full attention of his girlfriend, and here she is having...a heated argument with some other guy. Any guy would've flipped and dragged her with away with him—but he...

"No." He says simply, as if 'no' was the only answer he could think of, as if 'no' was the only right answer, as if 'no' was the _only_ answer. There were no hidden meanings, no implied gestures, or anything—he just says it, "No, I'm not jealous." He adds a carefree tone to it as we wait for the two blonde's raging aura's to die down.

"Correct me, if I'm wrong, since it's been so long since I've been in a relationship (cluing him in much?). But don't you usually get 'threatened' when a good-looking guy like Roxas, comes into the picture even for a sec?" really, I thought that's how chivalry was made, but now you're telling me you're indifferent about it.

He sits down on my side of the table (oh god, the smell of nice-guy aftershave...it's been so long love-life, it's really been too long.), "Well...I trust her." good-boy scent with good-boy sayings on the side, how can you not find this guy completely likeable...likeable by Naminé! Her and only her, because like he said: he trusts her, and so does she (so by extension, she trust me to not do any harm to that unbendable trust!), thank god for my principles.

"Kairi!" the shout made me jolt and jump right on to his side of the sofa, right on to his side and onto his lap, good job Kairi. "Kairi!! We're going to the amusement park!" she was headed for me, and I felt like deer caught in the headlights; only I'm me and I'm caught on what-looks-like-cuddling-with-her-boy instead of headlights, and just like I was expecting, "What are you doing on my boyfriend's lap?" uh... good question.

"Good question... uh..." I really don't know, but for the sake of all that is good and accepted wrongs, "So you finally won over Roxas?" she shook his head and frowned, "what?! then ... what about me, what about my paycheck?" I'm not rendezvousing with you to lose my job, nuh-uh.

She wouldn't talk, I got off Sora and tried to pry the information off of Roxas, "So what did you guys agreed on?" He 'tch'-ed and dragged me away to the corner where the perfect couple couldn't hear us. As to why he would set me aside from them, makes me really nervous, "What's going on Roxas?"

"I well... I don't know. It's kind of weird—first it was about the doughnuts and then next thing I knew she said date, and I said date... and now it's like we're switching places." Okay he lost me at 'doughnuts', and did he just say 'switching places'? There is no way in hell I'm doing anything like that ever again. No Way Roxas, "We're going on a date." Another, No Way Roxas and my good friend: Holy Shit!

"We? As in Roxas and Kairi, or Roxas and Naminé?" that grimace made me uneasy, something's off and something's telling me it's a Roxas and Kairi date. He averted his eyes, "the first one..." did you know that every time you say 'holy shit' you lose eight brain cells? Well after today and for the lack of a better and more sophisticated word; Holy shit! A date with Roxas?!

He was snapping in front of my face when I got out of my dazed state, my eyes automatically narrowed down to scrutinizing his vexed face. "What did you do!?" I could've said, what were you thinking, or what in the name of all that is good made you state to date me, what WERE you guys talking about anyway!? But I settled for the lame 'what did you do'.

"I said: _Kairi's working for me, and you know who much she cares for her pay—she'd definitely pick me over bonding with you._ and then there was a bash of words then poof. We're going to the amusement park, ain't it a joy?" NO IT AIN'T.

"No it's not! For damn's sake Roxas—" screw you, even if you are my boss. "—'poof' is not a right explanation, and NO! I will not go on a date with you—" he dangles a white envelope in front of my face, where he pulled it out from I would never know.

He gives a curt laugh, "Are you sure you want to finish that line?" since when was blackmailing an accepted way of asking a girl on a date? I'd really like to know the history behind it. "So~..." this isn't going to end well, now is it?

I took a deep and prolonged breath, "...even for that. I'm sorry, but—I just can't. I'll ask Naminé to reschedule."I am being mature and sensible about this; even though the amusement park **with Sora** did appeal to me in an extremely good way, I have my priorities and my munny to worry about.

"You can't reschedule! I already paid for the tickets!" she was listening in, how surprising. "Just deal with Roxas for one whole day, you can do it..." I could've sworn she said something else but kept it to herself. "Please?" she asked one last time putting on her puppy dog face that I just can't resist.

"I—" Not again!

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hey Xion, what's up?"

I hate, _hate_ being cut off. I stared at his worried face, and that black phone he was speaking through, _oh okay...let's let that pass._ "Oh you are? Well... me and Naminé and some of our friends are going out today, yeah. Uh-huh... alright... I'll ask," he looks up and flashes us with his bright grin.

"Can she come?" it was more or less directed to Naminé, she shrugged and pushes the bucket to me, I nodded politely and passed it on to Roxas.

"Xion... oh I know her! She's the girl that always orders Green Tea Frappes on Thursdays. I guess it's alright." I wonder if Roxas files his customer's profiles on a hidden folder here somewhere, he just seems to know more about themselves than them. Another to join the large fray, "She's coming with?" he asks the brunet.

"Sure, they don't mind—we'll pick you up along the way. Uh-huh.. okay Cherry Orchard—yeah.. oh... white SUV, see ya." Click.

He smiles at me, "So Kairi are you coming?" anyone can guess what I must've replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe she's coming with us."

"Oh, c'mon Nami—she's my little sister, I can't leave her all alone at that three bedroom unit."

"She's a grown girl Sora. Stop treating her like a little kid."

"Stop acting like my mother, Sheez..."

"Uh... you guys, you guys know that I'm just here right?"

She voices out while sitting in between me and Roxas at the backseat. Her pale skin complemented by a black blazer over light gray shirred waist tunic and black shorts. She shifts her position, turning my way to look at the window; wow ... now I know that deep dark blue eyes were a generic thing. "Wow..." my whisper reaches her ears.

"...hmm...yes?" she smiles softly; another thing that's different about her, she smiles with a more feminine feel, a mother-like glow unlike Sora's fun and carefree goofy grin. "You're... uhm... sorry I wasn't really listening when Sora introduced you guys," so far for differences, absent-minded was inherited by both.

I smiled, "Kairi." She formed an 'oh' like shape with her mouth, and I felt like something's going on that I have no clue about. It not only scares me, but it hooked me in, "Okay why are you looking at me like that?"

Her nervous laughter just set my alarms on, "Nothing... it's just... I think I've heard of that name before." Oh, a fan maybe? I stared at her, waiting for her to continue her hanging sentence, "Oh! I remember now! Yeah it's you, Sor! She's the girl that the Turks thought was your girlfriend right?" What!? Hey, for a second there I thought she said blah blah, someone thought Sora and I were in That Relationship.

He looks at us using the mirror; although his face was cropped just around his eyes I knew he was smiling, "Oh...yeah... awkward three days of my life, no offense meant!" he quickly adds, I just laughed at him. I know it would be kind of awkward to be mistaken as such with a person you don't even know. That's what my common sense is saying, what my internal side however: _Makes you kind of wonder why and what made them think that huh? Maybe we just have that natural chemistry._

I felt tugging on my arm, "Kairi... who's he?" she subtly points at the grumpy blonde on her left. Well, well ... it seems as the annoyer became the annoyee, I couldn't help the smirk showing on my face. "That grumpy person over there," he looks at me, "is Roxas, he's a lot meaner than he looks." He grunts and turns his attention back to the window, like he didn't hear a thing.

"Roxas... Roxas... Roxas Strife?" I nod, _wow... she's very... current about this kind of things—we could use someone like her as a news writer for Overdrive._ "Oh... he's the missing EIC of Overdrive, our EIC Larxene told me about him." She said like the topic's not that serious, I wonder how Roxas could keep a straight face.

"What franchise are you in?" I tried to change the topic, knowing _my _EIC wouldn't be comfortable talking about Overdrive or his past works. "How come I haven't seen you before?"

She grins, "Well I'm an intern for Materia, and I usually just get minor filing and seminar bookings and such. I get my name published it's nothing big, but next year Tifa said I might just get my own franchise." Good news in deed, "But... I won't look forward to it." she says sadly, her bright face retreating. The way she spoke caught the interest of the blonde beside her as he sneakily watches her. "Well... I'll get the franchise... if Overdrive closes down for good... but I don't see that happening." She sighed, "**I** don't want to see that happening."

Roxas was watching—No, he was gawking at her. Something in him was obviously attracted to this little intern; while I, in all my efforts to subtly hint towards Overdrive, didn't even get a flinch or twitch of uneasiness. "Kairi, switch places with Xion." he breathes, leaving both of us looking at each other dumbfounded. When he notices I still didn't move, "What are you waiting for?" we struggled into changing seats and ended up a tangled mess.

My head found its way to his shoulder, and Xion's legs all over the place, "Hey guys we're here!" all three of us looked at the window view, "What are you guys doing?" Sora asks after opening the door for us. Xion and I were laughing, while Roxas stays indifferent and quiet. I got to admit, I never thought Roxas was capable of shutting his mouth, with all his comments (that I could do without) and smart-aleck advises (that only made trouble for me) he's an unending chatterbox. The person beside me thought so too, but decided to do something about it.

As soon as we got off the car (and fixed ourselves, namely Xion and I), she smiles politely at the grumpy café boy/EIC, "I guess we're going to have to know each other if we're going to spend the whole day with each other..." she puts out a hand, "I'm Xion."

To be honest, I feared what Roxas might do. I never knew him to be so quiet and a grouch, so maybe instead of replying, he might humiliate the girl by ignoring her. "So I've heard, well you know me already what's to introduce?" cheeky, just cheeky. "I'm kidding, Roxas." He takes her hand and smiles softly; hear this, kiddos; the devious Roxas managed to smile 'softly' as in, no implications of a prank—_this day is getting interesting. _I say to myself and went off to Naminé's direction.

"So Hollow Bastion, huh? I have to say—I've never been here before." I said to them, although I didn't receive a single reply. I look up; Sora had a gaping mouth and is directed to me while Naminé's line of sight was on the two behind us. Figures Naminé would be bothered; I would be too if my pseudo-sister-in-law (that had a grudge on me) is getting along too well with my recently-made-nemesis. I would easily conclude of a plan brewing, and the 'danger, danger' signals going off. Ah, paranoia how I miss thee—NOT.

"You've never been to Hollow Bastion?! What kind of rock were you under for the past 20 years now?" well so-rry, I'm not exactly pact-filled with munny. Speaking of which, "Rock, mountain—the same thing, I was a working student for my whole educational life—so I never had the time to spend with things like amusement parks." He grimaces.

"Are you...an orphan or something like that?" any normal person would've whacked him on the head for asking an insensitive question like that, but his obviously concerned face made me smile.

"Hmm...well... you could say that. What about you?" easy Kairi, just take it easy, if he doesn't say anything let it pass—he'll open up eventually. That's what I was thinking, but to my surprise he actually tells me his tragic past, I wanted to hug him (like that was new) and say 'everything's alright' but after catching Naminé glance at us, those thoughts retreated back to depths of my mind.

He catches the worried look on my face, "Don't worry about it. I'm okay, I have my sister...even if she's a pain at times." I can't blame him for thinking I was worried about his 'condition', because I was... but the truth is I was/am more worried about Naminé.

"What are you talking about? Xion's such a sweet girl." _So much Roxas already likes her_; He flinches and stared at me. "What!? She is!"

He laughs, "That's new. I mean—wow! Her normal first impression to anyone is 'quiet' or 'sarcastic', but to you she's 'sweet', man... that's weird." He looks back, "And those two getting along, even weirder!" this time I just had to hit him, because I actually think Xion's good for Roxas. So when my hand was supposedly intended to hit him playfully on his shoulder, he moves forward causing my balance (which I barely have) to break and grab on to his whole arm just to steady myself.

Sora's a very sweet, considerate, nice guy; that I can conclude. He looks down to see me eye to eye, grins and says, "Don't fall for me now." You can call it denial, or you can call whatever I did something you want, but I just call it 'avoiding the topic'.

"I would never... I can't, anyway Hollow Bastion, huh?" I stood up beside him, avoiding the look on his face. Something tells me; today's going to be interesting...

"Roxas~!" I heard Xion cry in a whiny voice, I looked back and watched the two zoom in front of us hand in hand. Roxas tugging on her to move faster, "I c-can't keep up! Roxas, slow down!" she pleads, but like he is, he didn't listen and just laughed as he drags her to the line.

Another smile was playing on my lips, _Those two...I sense a future Mrs. Strife. _"God! Those two... flirting right out in the open! I pity Xion, getting stuck with that bastard." Naminé yells frustrated. She stomps her way towards the entrance, when she noticed we weren't following swiftly behind her she yells, "C'mon! You want to have fun don't you?!" and mumbles to herself.

What got her irritated, I would never know. Why she even is, is a mystery, "What just happened?" I say in a low tone to Sora. He shrugs and follows after her; I took a deep breath and readied myself for what's to come... whatever that maybe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Like I predicted, today really is INTERESTING. What made me say that? Well... let's see here, we decided to eat first since we got there at around 11:43. Sora, Xion and I agreed to that, but Roxas and Naminé said otherwise. She said, 'I'm not that hungry yet, c'mon Sora let's go on Rising Falls!' the brunet had to decline, looking forward on filling his empty stomach. I inwardly smiled, seeing as he's going to come with me (and Xion), and to top it off he just had to suggest for Roxas to go with her. I don't have anything against Naminé, in fact I want to be friends with her...but my inner-self was bent on spending time with Sora, much to my conscience's disappointment. Besides, if it makes Roxas the least bit miserable, like what he does to me every day, then I'll gladly cheer Sora's suggestion on.

Now here she is, standing and waiting for Roxas to get off his butt and go with her to Rising Falls. "C'mon Roxas, let's leave these killjoys alone!" She says standing in front of him.

He looks at her lazily and then to Xion, "Is Xion coming with us?" She was utterly shocked by what he said. There are two points into this problem: a) he's unconsciously leaving Sora and I alone, b) he's unconsciously leaving Sora and I alone. Why is he leaving me and Sora in an amusement park together all alone? Is he asking for trouble or more misery for me?

Xion smiles at the sound of her name, "Sorry Roxas... but I want to spend time with my brother and Kairi." She sounds apologetic. Phew! That was close... well alone with the Hikari siblings is better than alone with Sora Hikari (when he's committed). She grabs onto his arm, pulling us (since I was invisibly attached to the brunet) towards the Bailey, or what they call the food court.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rising Falls would be a lot more fun if Sora was here." She says in a low mumble. Roxas shot a look at her; thinking, _then why'd you force me here, when you know you'd just whine after. _He withstood the burning urge to roll his eyes, "He'd hold my hand when the ride's about to drop or go on a loop, he knew how fast rides get to me..." She rants; He wanted to drill holes into his head and shove tape into her mouth.

He grunts, "You should've just waited with them if you're going to complain about it." he wasn't at all appreciating the 'needy' aura she was giving off, considering the situation he really wants to go with Xion instead of her. "Do you want to go back?" _I'm sure Xion would be more than happy to go with me,_ he says to himself_._

She shakes her head, "No! I want to prove to him that I can take care of myself!"

"Then shut up. Whining about him not being here isn't 'proving' to him or yourself that you're okay without him." The line moves and he waits for her to move without being dragged to. She steps forward with a determined look on her face. "Better. Now, Rising Falls had some tune-ups since three years ago, so a lot more drops and loops have been added, you're going to need that confidence if you're going to get out of it alive." He laughs and went on forward, leaving a quivering Naminé holding up the line.

"Roxas! You jerk! You didn't have to tell me that!!" she yells after a long pause. Running after him to the front of the line, she shouts for him to wait for her. He at least follows that request, "I...H-hate... hate, hate, hate, hate, _hate _you..." she pants and grabs onto the back of his shirt for balance.

He smirks, "Back at ya." and caught her hand into his, dragging them to the very front of the ride. The 'strong' pulls to the opposite side didn't keep him from lagging both of them to the 'head' of the 'beast'. He was amused, and most definitely thanking whatever confusion happened back at the café, else he wouldn't be here right now watching a near to tears Naminé being shoved beside him to ride the wildest rollercoaster in Hollow Bastion.

"Forget kindness, remind me to kill you after this ride's over!" she bawls and tightly grips the metallic handles of the restrainers. "W-wait a minute! Where's the floor?!" she asks in panicked desperation; the rollercoaster was designed to be inverted.

He laughs, "they took it off after the tune-ups, it kept falling when they're at the loops." What he said was a taunt and half a lie. Roxas just wanted to see her squirm and cry and whine to take her off the ride, but what he got was much, much more then he had bargained for.

She takes a deep breath and shakily reaches for his idle hands on his lap, "...I hate you Roxas, I really hate you... but I'm really scared too, so I'm taking this risk of trusting you..." she clamped their hands together, wishing he wouldn't pull it away, and for some unknown reason Roxas felt like being nice.

He grasps her hand with equal force, "How did that turn into a risk?" it was his form of assuring her that everything would be okay, but it didn't reach her. He turns to her; feeling her hand turn cold and clammy and see her paler face and tearing eyes. "Hey... are you crying?" no answer.

He tugged on her hand, resulting to her looking at him, "You are crying." He concludes, and at that short vulnerable time he was able to see the same teary eyes from way back, "Naminé... it's not that scary... I was kidding. You don't have to—"the tears falling down her cheeks made him silent. He holds her hand tighter, "Look, I know you don't know me and we don't exactly get along that well, but ... trust me on this." He breathes, "I won't let go."

For some odd reason unbeknownst to her, she felt safe. She didn't have to think, or wish that Sora was there at that moment, because she knew that she could and would be safe. The little gesture of holding her hand comforted her, the same way Sora's would. Slowly, as the rides lifted towards the launch, she forgot all about the fear of dying or having her soul sucked from her body, because she knows that whatever might happen, or how loud she screams, or how uncomfortably sweaty her palms might get, Roxas won't let go.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Xion pulls me to the side while Sora pays and brings the tray of food to the table. She looks enthusiastic about whatever she was about to tell me. She smiles innocently and teeters on the spot, "You like my brother don't you?" she says happily; happily watching me gape like a dead fish. What in the world gave me away? I was careful; vigilant at every possible mistake I might do...what the heck?!

I pull myself together, gathering my thoughts, "Huh? C'mon Xion your brother has a girlfriend, I know my boundaries." And that does not include flirting with committed guys... nuh-uh big 'no-no'. I'm definitely not crossing that line; I've learned my lesson during high-school and college. No more 'attempts' (that work) at taken boyfriends.

The look on her face completely caught me off guard, "He doesn't love her anymore." And what she said made me feel like fainting. Her eyes were reasoning with me, trying to get into my head making me understand what she was saying. But I didn't, or maybe I did but I don't want to understand, "I don't need to know this."

She smiles happily, I can hear the wheels turning inside her head they were in action and soon they would give me the stress I'm trying to avoid, "and that's the very reason you have to know!" see what I mean? Stress I am avoiding, I will be avoiding. I won't let you get to me, "this is not happening. And I thought little sisters were supposed to support their older siblings...I guess you have other plans..." plans that cause people around you and him distress, "What about Naminé?"

**A/N: **Dear, oh dear... the plot thickens. Who's side is Xion exactly on? The girl her brother 'loves' or the girl she knows that would 'love' her brother? Ah the problems of being the only two left in the family. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to review!


	7. Checkmate

**A/N:**OH MY GOD. I HATE HOMEWORK AND COLLEGE ENTRANCE EXAMS. Hah... well I'm really sorry for the late update, REALLY SORRY... but I can assure you guys that the fluff's just starting. The next chapters would include more KairixSora time, but now...it's more confusing than ever.

**Perhaps Love**

_Checkmate_

"What about her?" her brows were quirked and eyes narrowed; obviously she's just asking me to ruin their relationship because she doesn't like Naminé. "Kairi... I know Naminé's your friend... and what I'm saying might go against that friendship, but... you have to understand. Sora's ... well to cut it short he's not thinking well enough to know what's good for him."

I can't do anything about it, even if I want to. Anyway, what do I care about him and his well-being? "Why ask me? I can't do anything about it..." Sora's not my boyfriend, and if he chose Naminé, then he chose her. That's all there is to it, "I can't change anything... who he loves or likes... besides I don't like your brother."

She shakes her head, "You're so painfully obvious." I beg your pardon? Obvious, what's obvious about the way I'm acting. I don't squeal often, I muffle my inner thoughts, and I stopped staring at him—tell me, observant little sister of his "What's so obvious about it?"

She grins, "Hmm... first of all, you're supposed to be here with Roxas; I thought I heard Sor say something about a double-date over the phone, and well you clearly can't be on it with Sora." I nod; _true...well I have an explanation for that!_ "Besides, you're stuck to him like glue, call it subtle stalking, but I see through it. I know how much you wanted to ride Rising Falls just now." I have to give her credit for that, she's good. It's true that I wanted to raise my hand when Naminé asked who wanted to go with her to Rising Falls, but the opportunity to hang out with Sora came first.

I nodded, "What now? So I find him attractive...what are you going to do about it?" don't younger siblings usually detest talking about the love life of their brother or sister? Doesn't it creep them out, or send chills down every single bone they have? "What Sora said was right." You are different, you're not sweet at all—"Whose side are you on?"

She laughs, "Whoa-no! I'm not taking sides, I'm not getting involved in some war larger than the Keyblade Wars from before." Like I said before, smart kid, "I'm just saying..." I felt her piercing stare shot through me, "You have a chance." She walks to his direction, not waiting for my reply.

Running to her brother's side, hugging him in process, "Sora!" he looks flustered; maybe it was the tray full of food that he was still carrying when she launched herself on him. Either way, they look happy. "Xion! Let go, the food's gonna fall!" funny how easy-going both of them are. Xion just asked me to Get Together with her taken brother, and right after she goes all serious saying I have a chance—Now look! She's pouting over there just because Sora won't give her, her fries (that almost fell down because of her).

I walk over and _planned_ to sit next to her, "You can't sit there!" she says panicked. She points at the seat: it was drenched in some unknown soda, I sighed and gave her a 'I-know-what-you're-up-to' look, "You can sit next to Sora." like I expected. He looks up from his food and stares at me; _you know, I'd love to sit next to you. I really do—but fate isn't kind, _I know I should've just declined, or said 'I'll just stand it's okay' or wiped the soda off of the seat, instead of smiling and giving in to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere along Sunset Avenue and Wave Street, the board of Strife Publishing meets for the monthly reporting. All were present, except for one; Cloud knew he wouldn't appear, Tifa had hopes of seeing him, and the rest of the Overdrive crew doubted about it. Still the aura at the meeting wouldn't stop at mere staring. The seven EICs (or representatives) remained silent, as if a cold aura had just frozen them on the spot.

Tifa clears her throat, "Well since none of you would start this meeting, I will." She opens her laptop and connects it with the projector waiting in front of the meeting room. _Men... you can never trust them to man up to their responsibilities _(she looks at Cloud forbiddingly), _Where are you Roxas... I hope __you're doing okay..._She gives a short sigh, and places both her hands on her hips. "I'm assuming all of you know about my resignation." Everyone at the table looks at the blonde Head EIC, who in turn shrugged their stares off.

"—Since this might be the last time I would be stepping into this room to discuss business and profit, I'll be suggesting a new branch to replace Cetra." Though all of their mouths were gaping, they wouldn't dare interrupt Mrs. Lockheart-Strife. "I know, the switch is something sudden or unplanned, but that's what Strife Publishing needs—something fresh new, yet familiar to everyone. We need the change, and I know just who can deliver it." All their brows were raised, even Cloud's.

He blinks and watches her wife explain things through her presentation, giving a vivid profit bank and addition of this 'new' idea to the net gross of the whole company. In all of their years married, he can always say, "Amazing, you always surprise me Tifa." With no sarcasm or implication, he truly is amazed at how she handles the business well without much stress attacking the skin under her eyes.

She smiles and the rest of the EICs claps and congratulates her, "Thank you, I've been thinking about this ever since the thought of closing down Cetra came to view." She says and takes her seat next to her husband.

"And just WHO, are you going to give this impeccable promotion to, some grubby little intern? ... I hope you're not thinking of that girl!" emerald eyes were blazing, her tone almost sent electrical frequencies when she demanded who Tifa was talking about.

Axel shakes his head and sinks to his seat, "Hey you! I saw that, what got something to say to me tattoo boy?!" he peeps at her with one eye, closes and sighs again. He wasn't in the mood for arguing; lately all he could find himself thinking about is that redhead and the article she's going to be delivering. IT was HIS (really Zexion's) faultless plan; get inside Roxas's head, guilty him to coming back, and bam! Overdrive's back. Unfortunately, to Get Inside Roxas's Head he needed a tool and certain tool got into freakish accident right after he assigned her to the interview. _Just my luck, and I thought I was being a damn good, Good Guy. _

His face twitches into a scowl, "I'm not saying anything. I think Ms. Lockheart—"he had held onto Tifa's last name even after the marriage, He was simply 'too tired' to change it, "—has a very good point about it. We don't go to the lengths of publishing fashion and teen mags yet, and what better to head it than a struggling teen itself?"

Larxene crosses her arms, "I never said it's a bad idea. What I'm saying is we're depending too much on this whole 'get back on the market' plan on some student intern that doesn't even 'WORK' for the company."

"I have to agree on what Materia's EIC had to say, why we must use an intern, there are a lot of other potential workers that deserve that spot." Another sided with the furious blonde woman. She flips her short blue hair back and notices the other two looking at her, "Oh... sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Still the stares weren't stopping, " Ansem couldn't make it, I'm Aqua his representative and Managing Editor of DiZ." They nod and the meeting continues.

Well sort of, and by that it means that the meeting took a sharp detour to another discussion.

"Has any of you seen Roxas?" the question haunts the air; the blue haired representative has yet to gauge the situation. The sadden looks of the said boy's parents and staff went around all over the place, Man. Ed. Aqua gasps, "Oh...I get it now. Excuse me, I'm sorry." _Again...ugh, I just can't this 'professional' act right!,_ she frowns

Tifa quickly speaks up, "Don't worry about it, Roxas will turn up soon—" she nudges to the spiky blonde beside her, "—right, Cloud?" though her smiles were fake, what she said was sincere. Cloud knows Tifa, he knows that she would always worry, she would always try to stay calm but fails, and she would always hide what's she's feeling so that others won't worry about her. It's one of the things that got them together after their move from Nibelheim. _She and her constant worrying..._

Cloud shifted his look towards the frustrated redhead in deep thought, "Axel?" he says menacingly; _I thought I told you to keep an eye on him..._ The other's emerald eyes widen, "I'm on it! I'm on it." he says waving his head defiantly in front of his face. "I'm just having...minor setbacks." _Minor __setbacks indeed; first a car crash and then Roxas excusing her from anymore work for 3 days—geez if these are minor, I wouldn't want to see major. _

Clearing her throat, "Can we get back at the matters at hand here?" she got the attention of the room. Axel sinks back into his seat, Cloud and Tifa nods for the meeting to resume its 'supposed' agenda.

"I'm just saying," she huffs, "Why Xion Hikari?" _of all the little brats in this company…_ the scowl on her face vivid for everyone in the room to see; to see that she is completely against this girl to being a fellow EIC. She already loathes the fact that Axel's sitting beside her,_ not another incompetent fool for the bunch._

Tifa stares at her bewildered, "I never said it was for a Ms. Xion Hikari."

"But Axel said headed by 'teen', and she's the only teen we got!"

"It's Axel's point of view not mine—the issue at hand here is _who_ exactly does the board want." She gestures to everybody, and they all nodded. The blonde was silenced, "Since Axel had already suggested Ms. Xion, are there any other?"

They were all quiet; it will always be like this when choosing a new EIC for a brand new franchise. Cloud had already gotten used to it, Tifa as well, but any other newbie for the board could get the chills and feel the pressure breathing down their necks. They usually end up agreeing to whatever the senior EICs have suggested, but that change as they grow with the company.

Fortunately, Cloud knew just how to remedy such situations, "Yuffie Kisaragi." Smart, hyper and a socialite—the magazine's reputation would depend on hers—she's has potential for the job. Many approving nods went about the room, even Larxene's, but like before another objection was heard. This time coming from a very vexed redhead, "The runaway heiress suddenly heading a franchise branch—"everyone nods, He shakes his head and places a hand on his head, "Man, oh man. Can't you guys think for a minute? No offense Mr. Strife," he gives a low 'go on', "But as everyone can probably spot my way of describing 'Ms. Kisaragi'…" _not a socialite, or a known writer, but a 'runaway'. _The gloomy 'that's-right' aura flooded into the room. They let out sighs, "How about Ms. Heartily?" he adds smartly.

Cloud looks at Tifa, "Kairi Heartily? Is she the one you're talking about Axel?" She says for him. The temporary EIC nods, "She is my trump card after Cetra, and her works were incredibly remarkable—what do you think Cloud?" He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry you two, but from what Leon have reported Monday morning, I think Ms. Heartily has a _very important assignment _that you, Axel personally gave." In truth, what the blonde father of the company and a child wanted to say was "Not until our runaway comes back for good, Kairi's not available until then." Of course he didn't say that, Tifa would worry even more.

"Any other suggestions?" shaking their heads 'no', they agreed to choose between the three possible EICs, "Alright, presentation and voting would commence for Ms. Xion Hikari, Ms. Yuffie Kisaragi and Ms. Kairi Heartily, after a 15 minute break." Bunches of kept up sighs were released and they all exited the room to get their respective presentations/snacks ready/bought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Waterway Dungeons!"

"Rising Falls!"

"Waterway Dungeons!"

"Rising Falls!"

Xion and Naminé were arguing about what ride to go on next, Sora and Roxas were talking at the side and apparently Roxas looks apologetic about something and Sora too. I switched views looking at the two that weren't forming any compromise anytime soon; for the time I _knew_ Naminé I never saw her look so frustrated then now, and Xion…well I know why she's acting like this. I separated the two, grabbing both them on their shoulders and spanning them away from ripping each other's hairs out. "C'mon guys we could ride both—don't give me that look! Ugh, just c'mon!" I pulled them to the entrance of Rising Falls.

Naminé broke from my grip, "Its fine, I—I'll just wait out here." She stands a foot away from the entrance, I saw her lips quiver and legs tremble—I think it's safe to assume that she's definitely scared of this ride. Sora and Roxas stops behind her, Roxas made the first move by putting a hand on her shoulder and says something inaudible for me to hear. I quickly turn to check the look on Sora's—where is he?

"So—"I gasped and spun around, "Did I surprise you?" he asks smiling with his reddening face. Oh damn, stop looking at me like that! I feel like I'm going to turn to puddle anytime now. Damn it Sora, you're really making this 'resist and follow your principles' thing hard.

"Uhm…well…yeah you did." I hate my nervous laughter for betraying my 'calm and cool' act. I hate it oh so much. He looks at me worry in his eyes, "Sorry…" why are you apologizing, it's not like you did something that will possibly kill me…oh wait looking at Naminé just now …you did.

"No! No! Its fine, like I always say 'everyone likes surprises—"

"—it's the person that's behind it they somehow hate.'" He remembers...I felt my heart beating go faster, my mouth gaping. "Funny, you and Naminé knew of that—I guess it's really 'girl' thing, huh?" Holy—Sh…Shoot! (I promise myself I wouldn't curse anymore), can I get a "Uh-huh!" I smiled.

Sora pats my head, "Well what are we waiting for?" His hand slides down into mine. "Let's go?" he calls tugging me towards the line; I would've gladly ran with him, ran towards anywhere whether it was certain death or no, BUT here comes the icy cold _feeling _ crawling up my spine—aka The Naminé Stare.

She pouts and rounds her mouth "Sora…? Aren't you staying…here, with me?" I felt my footsteps turn cold, I was literally paused on the spot; he looks back at her and scratches the back of his head, he brings up a 'sorry' smile. Can it be? Could he possibly agree to ditch Naminé and come with me? "I'm sorry—"

She puts on a sad face, "But… but I really want you to stay~" she whines. I could feel The Sora Bonding time slipping from my fingers, "Please~?" He lets go of my hand and inches towards her. It wasn't the annoying feeling of watching her be needy that bothers me, or the now lack of warmth that (even though short) was settled on my hand, but it's that she controls Sora with a wave of her hand or a note from her mouth—He belongs to her and I can't do _anything _about that.

It was at this moment, at this very moment that I officially considered Roxas a decent person. He moves, so that he's beside the blonde, and pokes her cheek, "It's okay Sora, I'll stay with her." By the way his tone sounded, I could tell he was up to no good. I couldn't see clearly what kind of evil reaction she gives him after, but he smirks and pulls her to snack stands.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What took you guys so long?" she flips her short black hair and bends forward, peeping at the people behind us. "Where's blonde and blonder?" I think I'm not going to get used to her bluntness.

I stifle laughter in my throat, "Off bonding." Whether either of them wants to or not; note to self, remember to thank Roxas for causing her misery. I look up at him; seeing his satisfied smiling face automatically answers 'Are you okay with that?' question in my head.

I think Xion saw me, but there's always a fifty-fifty percent chance that she didn't hear me, "Say Kairi, what are you smiling about? Mhm-mmm~~"or there could just be a one hundred percent chance that she read me from cover to end.

Think Kairi, "I'm just excited. You know, excited about the ride" and the time I'll be spending with you and _him_. Oh the convenience of having his sibling side with you, "Are you sure that's all?" my dear friend sarcasm rears its head.

Turning to him, seeing that spaced out look on his face somehow made me feel a little bad… "…Mhm—yeah …" it was sad and dull, as if something had drained me of my energy (could that be because he wasn't listening to me get teased? Impossible). He stares back, "What?..." he asks absent-mindedly and for some odd reason, I wanted to hit him for even asking. I (un)consciously rolled my eyes and followed the moving line forward; leading our walk, I could hear faint sounds coming from the two behind mostly Xion's laughter and Sora's groans—although tempting—I didn't stop and continued my walk of being ticked off.

The rest of the waiting time got a lot longer. Trying to avoid contact with him verbally and physically has been a hard task; because turning to talk to Xion means seeing him (God knows my eyes would wander off), or because trying to rest my quivering legs means to slow down and be slightly off balance. I didn't even know WHY I was ticked off, I just suddenly was and then poof! Sora and I are having a silent war—_oh my gosh… our first fight!_ The aggravated look on my face slowly turns to a wide smile, accompanied by a red flush right on the cheeks and neck. Technically, it's not even an 'our' officially, but you know…he won't find out anyway.

"What are you smiling about?" his voice vexed and his eyes slightly cloudy.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, "…Nothing. We're just next to the ride." And because you're the one who 'apologized'; oh hush! It's my daydream don't you say anything along the lines of me being delusional.

"Okay you two, I'm going off to the front seat—you guys stay here for the next group, see ya!" when both of us turned our heads she was gone, and then all of humanity came crashing down. I peered at his face; surprised like I was, he sighs.

"I think we're on our own now." That's what I was afraid of. "So—o, Kairi…" the prolonged melody of 'so' amused me and hearing my name said by him got me even more tense. I looked at him and smiled, and was it just me or was he smiling back with the same happiness found (usually only) in my eyes.

The one working at the ride calls for both of our attentions, but neither of us made a move to comply with what she was instructing us to do. I could hear the people at our back shouting for us to move, and some snickering from the kids and (like how I was before) hooting from teens. Sora laughs and turns his back on me, apologizing to the crowd, moving along the entrance, following what the girl was saying. My nerves slightly freezing and my limbs were quivering while I eagerly followed him. Once I caught up and moved in next to him, I did what I felt like I should.

"That was…odd. Really odd…" that moment felt like…well, like something out of a storybook. Like when the two star-crossed lovers would meet for the very first time, or when the two childhood friends finally realize the spark for each other. It was a similar feeling, from way back…way back when I was in high school and love could be so shallow and material—but that's the thing. "I don't know." He took the words right out of my mouth.

"If you don't know, then I don't know"—let's just pretend nothing happened. I wasn't staring at you, and you weren't staring at me. Ah yes, and don't forget that smile we both gave each other—"it's just a moment between two strangers that both felt like smiling like idiots." Oh HOLY—NO… I shall not curse, nope, no way.

He gives off a short laugh before getting inside his seat for the ride. I watched him laugh to his seat and signal for me to follow, and only then did I stupidly realize that …"Did I just say that out loud?" I said after sitting beside him.

He turns to me, "Yeah." And then smiles sweetly. I groaned and hung my head low, waiting for scathing words from him, yet all I heard was "But I'm used to it." I quickly faced (as much as I can) him, on my face was another embarrassing 'reaction'; does he know…did he notice the way I was looking at him? B-but! I was so careful…well… Xion did notice so there might be just a slight chance…a chance that I blew the 'to be friends' motive. His blue eyes amused by my face, although I don't see anything to be amused about and anything to be 'used to' either "Why you're 'used to it' to me is the weirder thing here. Since we don't even know each other from the beginning and that we've already known each other for what seven hours?" is there anything to be 'used to'?

He hums, "Maybe we haven't _talked _until today, but we've met. I know we have." Was he serious, he's passing this 'fate' crap to me…the last thing I'd never like in guys is their 'fated' believe and boy was he turning me off by the word. "You're the girl from the Café Roxas works at, right?" or maybe he's completely down to earth and I was just too pissed at myself to notice.

The laugh I gave off was wheezy and nervous "Right…of course," _phew he didn't notice… wait—did he just say 'café where Roxas works at?_ "You know me?"

He shrugs, "Well I know you're Kairi even before today, Roxas tells me all about you. The funny thing is…you kind of…well you sort of uh…remind me of someone." He smirks and the ride was called to start. I couldn't fling the thought of Roxas and Sora talking about me—or the fact that "I remind you of someone?" it was the last phrase I said to him until the end of the day when we finally met up with Naminé, Xion (they're arguing again) and Roxas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Don't get me wrong, but what the hell did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything."

"That's exactly what's wrong! ARGH!! You don't understand the cost of this do you?!"

The spiky black haired man stalked away from the desk table he was sitting at, listening to the brunette that is scolding him for another 'misjudgment' on whatever. He didn't care anymore, after small things had being made into such big deals so many times, he grew out of worrying over it. His secretary usually gets the worse consequences of what he normally does. Speaking of which, "Cissnei, can you drive up and check up on her?" it was a kind 'order', not a request, although you could hear the 'request' façade you'd think twice about rebuking it.

She sighs, "I'll write the appeal to Ms. Heartily; hopefully your _niece_ wouldn't mind" writing down a note on her clipboard. Zack looks back her, "Oh you know what exactly I'm talking about. She's not going to be happy to hear about you Mr. Fair" she ends locking an intense gaze at him, before leaving the large tycoon alone.

Zack Fair wasn't having a good day, in fact that comment just made everything fall apart. He sought to find _**that somebody **_in time, but it seems as the time for searching has finally come to an end. He's going to be facing them anytime soon, and his only heir had gone AWOL. Looking pensively at the possible names of his heir, provided by his own private investigator, he shakes his head. "Nothing. Still. I'm starting to lose hope." In truth, Zack's usually a very kind-hearted and humorous man, but after a little meeting between his and another person's parents everything spun out of control.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fair. But you'd love to see this," Cissnei opened another report filled by the P.I.. Zack scanned through it, "By the look on your face I surmise you've seen it." The flabbergasted man nodded for his secretary to continue, "You see, I don't know if it's the latest trend nowadays, but heirs to the large companies are disappearing. Running away, whichever you want to put it—" she rolls her eyes, "—what I'm saying here is, _that_ person could be with them." She points towards the list at the end of the report file.

"Roxas Strife and Kairi Heartily." _Both of them, disappeared heirs for their respective companies, what kind of coincidence would that be if…_ _"_Reno says he'd been in contact with the three, He says something about a car accident." Her boss's face froze and a terrified expression ran over his face. It was all to reminiscent of what had happened before. Before, when he thought all for the Fair line was gone.

"Send the Turks on a scouting mission, close down the Community Service program for a while Cissnei." He orders, the strawberry blonde nods and opens the door. "—and Cissnei!" she looks back, "I'd like you to head the mission." He says and swivels his chair towards the large glass wall behind his desk. "I'm tired of waiting." He breathes heavily and sunk back into his seat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Xion runs across the cramped space the crowd created, excusing herself from the people she bumps or nudges. The light show's about to start and all of us wanted a good enough view to see the magical swirls of light. It was Naminé's idea to get on higher ground, and it was Xion's to go near the artificial lake at the center of the park. We went with Naminé's for a reason only god knows, I was voting for the lake idea, but the blonde clearly shot that down. In fact we're still arguing about it right now.

"C'mon! The reflection the fireworks would have on the crystalline lake would be awesome!" the black-haired college student cried. She really wanted to go there, "Please, let's just turn back an—"

"No! how many times do I have to repeat myself!?" Naminé snapped, her eyes narrowed and fiery—what's she all worked up about, all Xion wanted was to go see it back the lake.

I place my hand over her shoulder, "I'll just go with Xion." Then maybe all of this mess would be cleared. God, it's the end of the day and they still can't put their differences aside—just look at Roxas and Naminé it's like they've made a temporary truce just to get through the day.

She jumps up excitedly and runs up to hug me, "Thank you Kairi!" _for everything,_ I could read her eyes. But, what exactly is she thankful about? I haven't done anything…nor did I plan on doing anything, I plan to stay away from the Hikari family for as much as I can…Right… as if that'll ever happen. "Well?" she looks back at her brother, "Are you coming or not?"

Sora's facial expression could cross all the expressions for fear and guilt with a side of madness. He definitely was crying out for help, "Uh…" he stutters, and looks over at his girlfriend. "I—" Naminé quickly spun around, looking at him straight in the eye.

"What?! You want to go with them?! OKAY SURE! Just leave me. Like you've been doing since this morning! What's wrong with you Sora? Are you bored? Are you fed up? Why are you so bent on getting away from me?~ don't you know how much I still love you?" she bursts, it was the finally straw and she wasn't taking it lightly.

"Nami—"

She drops her line of sight, "Don't you know…how much?" she was begging. She wanted him to answer, but at the same time she was afraid to hear it. At the darkness of the hour, I could she small glistening tears run down her cheeks.

He sighs, "Naminé… I, it's not like that." My heart feels like its breaking as well. Sora's voice sounded so pained and sorrowful, it's almost pure torture to hear him reason out like he was. "I just want to spend some time with Xion, lately I've always been with you."

"Don't you like that? Am I that boring you'd rather go on a stupid—"

"Enough! That's it. I tried to give you another chance; we both know we've been holding too much on this … this… failed relationship. I still have feelings for you, but…right now…I'm just really tired." He sighs again, and amidst the three pairs of eyes directed at them he continues. "I'll just go with my sister." He ends and takes a step towards me and his sister.

She sniffs and wiped her tears, "It's not just that, is it? I know you Sora. I know who you are, and what you're thinking." She claims, his azure eyes staring blankly into hers.

"I'm just tired" he repeats, his eyes showing signs of giving in to sleep and posture almost too relaxed. He's just tired he says, but I could tell from his voice that it wasn't just that he was tired of, he was tired of everything: from their arguments to his sister not getting alone with her. It would be stupid to say and agree to that statement without thinking on what to reply.

Naminé's shaky voice dithers into saying "Tired of what?" He doesn't turn around; instead he walks over to Roxas and whispers something to him that made his eyes buldge out. She grins bitterly, "Tired of me." She finishes and walks away by herself, I felt the urge to talk her, to at least make her understand, to not over-react, but Xion's tugging hand had gotten to me instead.

I couldn't shake away the aura he was giving off, and neither did Xion, "Sor." She says; no reply. "You'll be fine." Comforting words that can only come from those closer than friends, although his head was bowed I could see that small smile on his face.

"I know," he looks up and catches me staring, "Right, Kairi?"

I couldn't speak, move, or do anything really. The fireworks were launched and Xion's giggles were the only thing that kept me to believe that this was real. The lights that showered different colors on us were mesmerizing, but right now none that can compare to his dark azure ones.

**A/N: **Oh I hope you guys keep reading, after September 19, I promise weekly updates :D Thank you so much for reading, especially my loyal reviewers. The next chapter would be something to look forward to: Namine's other side is seen, and Roxas's reasons for running away is revealed and who exactly is Zack fair looking for? Read and Review, Thank you :D


	8. Miss Me?

**A/N: **Hey guys, finally the first day for weekly updates! Excited? (okay, maybe not. But you know) My second to the last Entrance Exam is today so please pray for me (I really really really need to get into that school!), anyway as for Perhaps Love—this chapter is a bit longer, probably because I got a long time to write it. How's everyone? I hope everything's good in your side. Now, on to the story!

**Perhaps Love**

_Miss Me?_

It's been a month, three weeks and four days since I last saw Sora, and I can officially say "I'm losing it." There are a lot of complications happening, and not even one came in the gentlest of ways. The rays of sunlight passed through the thin layer of curtains I placed on my office (well my corner/cubicle), the computer screen's flashing with undone work and my rightful EIC online Im-ing me for my work to be done. This is what I call _real _work.

Some of you might be thinking, 'Rightful EIC? Does that mean Roxas came back?' Honestly, I was surprised myself. I just went in Café Oblivion and there he was wearing a white polo with a loose red tie around his collar and black slacks; the next thing I knew he was asking for us to 'walk' to work together. I say 'walk' because we took his Impreza instead of literally 'walking'.

_Ding!_

_RoxasStrife: Kairi Features for the November issue? Report by the end of the day—provide lists for possible topics and chosen writers. _

I do oh-so-love my work, _KairiHeartily: What about the October issue, I haven't finished revising ONE (your) feature article. We're going to have a run through of points later? _ Is he trying to kill me or something? I've been working so hard on that article and he just scraps it to the side?

_RoxasStrife: We could scrap it. Write about another heir or heiress—or we could push through, if you want to take your permanent leave early. _

You could've just said 'no' Roxas instead of threatening me of being 'fired'. _KairiHeartily: Yes sir. I'll write it on who? _Fine, I'll do your 'renew features article' deal, but at least don't make me start from scratch give me who to do research on. If he says Sora Hikari, I'm quitting my job; no questions asked.

"Well who do you want to write it on?" I spun my chair around, "Morning." He greets and hangs his arm over the cubicle divider with a pile of paper (for me) on his hand. He leans there like he owns the place…oh wait, he does. "Why can't I get used to this?" This, being him ordering me around, to think I used to snipe and ignore him for being a café boy.

He laughs, "Exactly why I didn't want to go back." I quirk my brow, he smiles guiltily and drops the pile on my desk, then crosses his arms. "That and a lot more reasons you don't need to know." I don't need to know? I wrote a two thousand word article on that and I don't need to know? I gave time and effort and practically placed myself in the line of being fired and you've got the nerve to say 'I don't need to know'? I object, I deny this, I NEED to know. "Don't look at me like that!" he says, without even hearing a single word from my mouth. He knows me too well, "Let me guess, does this include a certain blonde friend of mine and you?" and it's the same with me.

The red blush on his face proved it, "Wh-what are you talking about?" he stutters in denial. Oh, so this is how I act when he teases me—turning the tables IS fun.

"Naminé and you." More blushing; he can act great and really be apathetic about things but when it comes to her, he just breaks like glass. Amusing, "If there's one thing I know is that Naminé's starting to be a frequent customer of Café Oblivion." Well I don't really know, but it seems like the usually mask wearing Roxas seems more genuinely happy then before. Of course I noticed it, how can you not when he greets you like some excited teenager who just got a date with his dream girl. "It's all too … given?"

He scowls, "I'll give you given. That report on my desk ASAP, the new topic? Ask yourself" and walks away, what a lousy sport. At least I don't walkout on him when he goes too personal—now that I think about it…it was more of a can't since I'm too busy trying to lay low.

I roll my eyes and tried to go back to work, but then my phone rings. Looking at the screen, "…What the?!" it's Selphie, what could she want? "Selphie what's up?" I couldn't hear anything other than her hushed breathing.

"Kairi! I'm so glad you finally picked up! Geez… you're in big trouble!! Rinoa found out!" She WHAT?! And I thought I finally found some place to finally live a quiet and normal life. Now everything's just catching up from behind, what more should I sacrifice? I already gave my social life and everything else. "Ugh… why won't they just leave me alone?"

"Uh… I don't know, because you're the rightful person to own TCI?" wow, sarcasm from a slow person like Selphie… I AM losing it.

I breath out, "Oh hush! Just tell me what they're up to." I have to get out of here as quickly as I can…on second thought, maybe I don't have to. "Selph?" she doesn't answer, I have to know—if they knew where I was living then … I'd just relocate myself, change my name (if need be) and then runaway even further than here—ultimately to Radiant Garden. I wish my grandmother was here, she'd tell Rinoa to back off and leave me be.

"Sorry, Gah—have you found _him_ yet?" her voice echoes.

I reply whispering, "Well…I've found him, but—"I can hear her groaning. She already knew this was going to happen, actually for the first time ever Selphie said something right, "I told you didn't I?" she warns and keeps on muttering about what she had said before I left home.

"Yeah you did. But hey, listen—give me a little more time. I'll get him back." She doesn't say anything after, but what I heard was a loud groan and a click. I won't blame her; she did get the shorter end of the stick when I 'moved' out of that place.

I turned to my undone work or what I like to call it: 'My Hard Work That Was Pushed Aside' and closed it, opening a new empty document to be filled out by the same thing only the topic's a different person. Speaking of 'different person' who should I write it on? The Roxas topic is pretty much hard to top when it comes to intriguing the audience. Actually, when you look at the company's _workers_ you'd be surprised. Almost half (or more) are already elites by birth, socialites that had gone out of their way to live a different life. Funny how I managed to end up here.

"Wish you luck, little missy." I haven't heard that powerful voice in awhile, now that Roxas's back in charge. I turn towards him with a smile, "Hey Axel." It was one of those rare days; when I feel like I had the better side of the sun shining down on me.

He smirks, "Someone's in a good mood today, got hit on by the EIC?" I felt shivers run up and down my spine, it's weird hearing that "Roxas hitting on me? I don't think so!" he's got another person in mind, but the question with that is who exactly?

He backs away and waves his hand as if to say 'forget it', "Alright, I gotcha—" I focused back on my work, "—but hey, up for lunch today?" What!? Was he…did he…did he just ask me out? "Well that's something out of the blue." I swivel back to him.

His face flushes light red, "No no no no no! Wait! You got it all wrong, man… I just want to thank you, you know for getting my man Roxas back." I do deserve to get treated out after what happened to 'My Hard Work That Was Pushed Aside'. I smiled, "It's not a date-date, got it memorized?" and nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muttering curse words, Overdrive's EIC trudges troubled to his office. He wasn't expecting Kairi to answer so accurately, he just wanted to get some small talk and do some little teasing. He sighs and sits on his chair; after the events at the theme park he and Naminé acted more decent to each other. Why wouldn't she? She blew up and humiliated herself in front of everyone—and the only person who didn't mind talking to her was Roxas (although she had wished it were Sora). Roxas didn't mind talking to Naminé, but he did mind playing 'relationship-ruiner' with her to Kairi.

His phone rings, "Morning sunshine," he greets and a pissed off 'tch-ed' sounded from the other line. "Roxas! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. Ugh and so early in the morning too." He laughs and spins his chair into circles; for some unknown reason he just loved annoying the heck out of her, it gives him a reason to smile every now and then.

"You're the one who called." She had already regretted calling; proved by the loud frustrated yell she let out. Naminé, as all of you might've guessed, never called unless it was something important—she doesn't get irritated that much too unless it was Roxas on the other end.

"Please tell me you made HER work like hell today…" his mouth gapes a little, and his eyes dropped from their amused position. He didn't like torturing Kairi for 'evil' reasons, if it was for his amusement he doesn't mind but when it goes further than that… "About that—"

"—You want out?" her voice was looming; intimidating the voice of reason at the back of the blonde EIC's head. "…Well…Naminé I think we're going too far." _Stop blaming Kairi for something you know she never intentionally did, _Roxas wanted nothing to do with sabotaging whatever relation Sora and Kairi have, but what he really wanted was to spend time with The Ex.

He heard a long row of 'tsk's surround him from the phone, "Roxas~…we both know that they're a mistake! Me and Sora…now that's a match made in heaven!" _yeah right. What am I, chopped liver? _It's clear to anyone that Roxas likes Naminé, anyone who knew them and what their past was like can easily say that. Roxas was Naminé's childhood friend; they were inseparable, up until junior high. The blonde boy was naturally liked by almost all of the female population (anyone who played Blitzball would be), he wasn't as good as Tidus but he's a close third. He was known for his cheerful ways and of course his 'can never get mad' attitude to anyone, but unbeknownst to them the unknown quiet and short fused Roxas (or what can be called as the Real Roxas) only appears to one person—Naminé.

To say that they were simply happy would be an understatement, everyone loved Roxas and everyone that loved Roxas hated Naminé. That's how things were; no Sora to ruin the moment, no Sora that halved the blonde girl's attention, and more importantly no Sora the boyfriend. It was just Roxas and Naminé…that is until that one day:

_"Roxas!" the voice that called behind me was panicked; it sounded relieved when it finally caught up to me. I readied myself to whoever it was and plastered a smile on my pale apathetic face, "Hey there" I said in my most friendly tone._

_It was Olette, her green eyes burning with worry "Oh god…" she whispered in relief and started to cry. I didn't know what to do, or what the hell was going on and to ask her in this state won't give me answers. I waited for her to calm down; for her to breathe regularly and talk to me normally. "Have you seen her? I'm so so sorry…" she said in apologetic tones, which didn't make me comfortable in any way. _

_I put her apologies aside, "What's going on Olette, I can't understand you." I snapped. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if to avoid what I might say, as if to just skip to the part where I accept what she was going to say. _

_"Naminé… Naminé… s-she got into… into an accident—"that's all I needed to hear to get my behind running towards the school clinic. She was more important to me than anything, than blitzball or studies…she didn't know me as Roxas Strife the son of Cloud Strife, or number 13 of the Abes. She only knew me as plain and simple Roxas, and I didn't intend to lose that. _

_I felt like I was running for my life (oddly I thought I was) like everything was falling apart, then finally the wonderful sign of 'Clinic' caught my view. I felt myself relax, only to have my heart beating a lot faster. I pushed the glass door open and was greeted by the student volunteer._

_"Hey Roxas, I knew you'd be coming."I nodded. She points to one of the private single rooms and punched in my name on the visitor's list. "Go ahead, I'll handle Ms. Yunalesca." She smiled and I rushed to Naminé's room. _

_I thought I was just visiting, I thought I was just there to make sure she's okay, what I got was my heart ripped out. The room was clean and plain, she was sitting on the bed her head bandaged up. It had small stains of rust like colors on the side; her blonde hair was messy and short. It wasn't the stylish kind of cut either; it was rushed…it was done because it had to be. I wiped the sorry look on my face, and thought that 'at least she's okay' and sat beside her._

_"Hey you…" I said softly and leaned in closer to her on the bed, placing my arms comfortably on the soft cushion. "Want to tell me what happened?" she looked at me like I was some strange guy she doesn't know. Oh yeah… that's right._

_Her scrunched up face confused me, "I'm sorry… but do I know you?" and her words shot right through me. I matched her face, "Well sorry I wasn't here right after the accident—I had a game—but that's no reason to 'ignore' me." I said sarcasm flowed in my words. _

_"Game? What? I—I don't know… you or what you're talking about." I didn't want to listen, or to accept it. It was staring at me, screaming, begging for my attention but I stubbornly ignored her. I willed for her to be the same Naminé I know, the same Naminé that went through hell because I was her friend, the same Naminé I have fallen in love with._

_"You…you…don't remember?" she shook her head 'no' and amidst the situation, I felt I was the one in the accident, I felt like I was the one all broken and bandaged up. I heard myself break and yell out "…are you kidding… this isn't funny anymore, it's me Naminé—!" I wasn't able to finish. Yunalesca dragged me out of her room and what's worst, I allowed her to. Instead of standing my ground and trying toshake her out of that stupid memory loss, I choose let her go just like that. I let her go because I wasn't used t the feeling of getting hurt, and I… didn't like getting hurt. _

_That was the last time I ever saw__** my **__Naminé, all there was left of her was another person. She became really loud, and befriended other people. We stopped hanging out, we stopped talking, we stopped being friends, but I never stopped watching over her. It was the only thing I could do to quell whatever regrets I was having. I was always hoping that maybe someday, she'd be back, she'd be my Naminé again and greet me with a whack to the head and quick remorseful hug after realizing blitzball took from me more energy than I needed just to keep standing. Then I'll say, "It's alright. It's just you anyway." she'd smile and call me names, taking the comment in the wrong way. She never was the quick to process kind; she was as dense as an anvil._

_And then came one day, after nine or ten years, I was taking a break from work and came across a Café. I went inside and was instantly greeted by a brunette at the counter she looked at her thirties but was still very pretty. I sat at the window seat, where Kairi now sits, and wouldn't you believe it, She walks by. She was on her phone talking away, while I was questioning my sanity. I never really said a proper 'sorry for freaking out on you, ten years ago' so I thought it was just my consciences playing tricks on me. She enters the café, and I stopped doubting all at once. _

'Tch, and I thought finally finding her would change anything; I gave it a month already…she won't remember me.' "I really miss her though..." His eyes went wide when he heard what he said. He fumbles on words, "Uh…forget that" he adds and remains quiet. The ticking in the blonde girl's head could be mistaken as a time bomb count down, and Roxas is tied to it. He inhales deeply, waiting for her reaction.

He gets a very loud "Miss who? Forget what? Damn it Roxas! Can't you stay focus on something other than yourself!?" Laughing to himself, he ignores the fiery blonde on the other end of the line. This not only angers her further, but also broke the last of her restraining strings "That's it! You're in your office right? Stay! Don't you dare move a muscle!" End call.

Not even a reply of 'okay' or 'yeah' was exchanged, she just loses it and bam! She's coming over. He shakes his head forcing the smile off of his face, he heard a knock on the door "That was fast." Weirdly enough he hadn't move since the end of her call.

The door flings open, "Roxy!! I missed you soooo~…much!!" and in comes a hurricane they all know as Yuffie. His chair swivels round and round with Yuffie clinging on his neck, he chokes and only then did the black-haired heiress let go. She steps off of the chair (and him) and proceeds on what she's really there about. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady his breathing and spinning sight.

Yuffie grins, "Sorry~ I just really missed ya!" his whole body tenses and retreats backwards. Afraid of another 'attack' he's not taking his guard down so quickly, he continues to stare at the girl that titters from heel to heel waiting for something.

"Anything else?" he asks quietly, remembering a surprise visit from you-know-who.

She gapes, "Oh yeah! It's about this thing…" she stares off in a distance. He looks at her blank face and couldn't help but sigh, "You forgot again, didn't you Yuffie?" She huffs and turns her back towards him.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!!" _of course you are, when have you ever not?_ His thoughts were getting the best of him. Good thing he's got a good grip on what to say and what not to say in front of the people he criticized. "A-hah! Got it! It's about that new kid Xero or something— Anyway, Axel suggested her for a new branch…and guess what? She's sorta winning." _What do you want me to do about that?Geez… I just got back and you're already putting this on me? Talk about 'no pressure'. _

"So you want me to pull her out?" he concludes.

She shakes her head, "Well…Not really." _Then what?_ She grins "Cloud just wanted to make sure she deserves it. So…here I am, Yuffie Kisaragi at your service!" _How subtle old man; as if I didn't know what this is all about._ He frowns, and then asks her to take a seat; he was going to deal with this like Cloud is. "Giving him a taste of his own medicine, should do the trick."

"Aww… c'mon Rox, Cloud's just concerned—I promise not to get into your business!" _Wow?! Really? You…the company's snoop isn't going to get into my business? Another lie that was._ Yuffie's known for her uncanny ability to spy on everybody. Whether or not they intrigue her, she just lives for it. If a kleptomaniac is an uncontrollable thief, then she's the equivalent of it when it comes to snooping.

Just when he's about to say a smart aleck comment, the door swings open again. In came a very vexed, yet well-dressed blonde waiting to rain the EIC with words most hurtful to any man. "Roxas! You better be in here!" she yells right after the door closes.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at her. She crosses her arms and glares at the raven-haired woman sitting in front of her target. "Who are you?" her voice snaps and she immediately jumps off the seat and offers for her to take it.

The stifling atmosphere she creates made him twitch, "You sure do know how to make an entrance." She just rolls her eyes and watches him laugh his heart out. "Morning Sunshi—"her bag flies just to hit him square on the face.

He grunts; she smirks happily, "Morning."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I felt my phone ringing inside my bag again, probably Selphie. I took it out: 'Rinoa doesn't know the exact location, but she sent SeeD out looking for you. Run girl.' SeeD?! It's that serious! "Geez… I'm the one trying to do you a favor mom!"here I am browsing the streets for any other condominiums I can rent that's far, far away from the one before, I saw one particular building that made me feel a little déjà vu. I never been to that side of town before, but oddly enough something's telling me I've been here before. "6th of 13th avenue, yup I've never been here before." That's for sure.

"Excuse me there, do you plan on coming inside anytime soon?" how awkward it must've felt to be told that, I thought to myself. Looking at the strange looking man makes me shiver; I wonder who he's talking to?

The man moves forward; right in front of me in fact. "Would you like to come in?" Oh god. Oh god, he was talking to me. The embarrassing person I was making fun of in my head was me, how ironic. Smiling at the 'doorman' I stepped inside the elegantly designed condominium. "We'll see you soon Ms. Heartily." Those words made me turn around in a panicked rush.

How could he… does he know…is he part… "What did you say?" take it easy Kairi, you're just stressing yourself out. It's not because Selphie called and said Rinoa's making a move, means that everyone's out to get or spy on you. He smiles politely, "Welcome?" great I made an innocent guy look stupid—good job Kairi. I waved the feeling of guilt in my head away and found myself walking towards the concierge, good looking man at the counter too.

"Welcome to Memory Skyscraper, how can I help you?" well now, that's a peculiar name. Not welcoming, it's like something out of a video game. Oh I should quit talking to myself, "Oh…uh… hey, I just want to ask… are there any room left for rent?" and right after I said that, I began to contemplate if I should've said that or maybe I should've eased my way in—to not look so eager, it's like I'm really running away from something….which I am.

"What's going on Rude?" he called me what? I automatically snapped my glare to him.

"Well there's a situa—"Oh, Rude… as in another person that's named Rude..Well who could blame me, he suddenly blurts out 'Rude' without even answering my question—I just stuck around because I was hoping he'd get those files available for me. "Reno, that thing.."

Thing?! Excuse me, "I beg your pardon?" I am not a thing. I completely hate this condominium, hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it! The bald man wears those dark awesome shades, I couldn't see past them, but I know he was looking at me—with hate or annoyance I just don't know. "My name's Kairi, Kairi Heartily." They both gasp, "What?!" I'm not in the mood for any of your 'that's a familiar name' if that's where you guys are going.

Reno sighs, "Heartily… nope doesn't ring any bells." He goes back into his conversation with the bald guy, and once again ignores me. Although they did turn down their voices, I could still hear bits and pieces of it. The counter was a circular type so I just slid my way nearer, but still unnoticed to hear what they're talking about—both of them stops.

Uh-oh…did they see me? I looked up, seeing another employee standing reprimanding them on what they were doing. And I, I did the mistake of sighing loudly, "Sorry…" I said and excused myself to the side. The tall man in a pony-tail approaches and continues to scrutinize me, "Reno tells me you're a client. Would you like to have a tour?"

"Ah… well…I suppose—"I was about to go on that tour with this guy, when somebody else had to cut in. Yelling, "Tseng! What's the combination again?!" oh dear god—why do all people, whether I know them or not, always-ALWAYS-love to cut me off?

I shut my eyes, keeping the deadly glare to myself when a very, very familiar voice rings beside me. My heartbeat hitches and the feeling of butterflies fills my stomach; I peeked to where the voice rang and something tells me this is God's way of making it up to me. I smiled at him, even though I really wanted to hug him then and there, but you know—ladies never lose their composure.

"K-Kairi!?" he sounds surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Looking at the concierge counter (where no one was) and back at him, I let out a sigh. "I was looking for a new place to stay. Somewhere near my office." Oh please tell me you don't live here; please please please tell me you don't live here.

He casts me a (heart-melting) grin, "Oh—well I don't think we have anymore rooms in this building." Wait a minute, 'we'? Don't tell me… "Sora?" he looks at me innocently, his blue eyes solely on mine. "Do you, own this place?"

He pauses and looks down, "Well…yes, but I can't really do anything about the 'no vacancy' thing. Don't worry, I promise I'll find you a better flat in the other buildings—"other buildings? OH DEAR GOD…he owns this? He owns a whole chain of properties…so that's why he's so busy. I get it now. "Kairi?" he says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Do you really need a place, as in right now?" uh… well…What am I suppose to say? Yes, because I'm being hunted down by my crazed mother? I don't think so. Although that is true, I should really get to a new place as soon as I can. I looked up back at him, "…Uhm…yeah."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He drags me with him to the main office. It wasn't long before the people there started acknowledging our presence. The first one to react was a strawberry blonde …general manager, her name is Cissnei. Sora explains the situation and she quickly sends her team working on it. In the end she regrettably tells us that there doesn't seem to be any vacancies anywhere at all. He sighs and up until now, continues to avoid my gaze. It's like I'm some sort of gorgon that's going to turn him into stone if our eyes would meet. It's both depressing and annoying.

"Sora." He doesn't answer, "Sora!" he 'hmms', which did not make me feel any better. I groaned, we were sitting at his office and it's about 8 pm and yet I'm still here in his office. Why? I don't know for some reason, he wouldn't allow me to go. "Would you talk to me? If not then just let me leave." Now normally, I wouldn't even begin to THINK of saying that, but I apparently have paperwork to do and an article to rewrite.

"I am talking to you." No you're not, talking and not looking at me means you're just saying idle things without heart. That's not talking, that's muttering useless things.

Sighing loudly I decided to tick him off; I know, 'WTF? Kairi…you like him don't you, Why are you going to tick him off?' ugh…you know when you're with that person you like and nothing's happening between you two, you tend to do crazy things just for that person to notice you? Well this is one of those things. How often do I get stuck in a room—his office no less with him here? That's right, not too often. A giddy smile creeps up my face.

"Hey Sora."

"Hmm…"

"Hey Sora."

"Mhmm?"

"Hey Sora."

"Mhmm.."

"Hey Sora."

"MHM?"

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?" oh he's answering; I think this is going to end soon. Must resist urge to smile evilly, must resist the urge to laugh out loud. I paused, smiling at the wonderful effect the feat did. A little more, just a little more.

"Hey So—" and bam! He cracks.

He drops his pen and looks up with a red puffed face, "What! Kairi. What?!" I couldn't help but laugh, real loud—to the point where breathing got difficult and my eyes starts to tear up. Even though I know I annoyed the crap out of him, somehow at the middle of that laugh-filled moment I could've sworn he was laughing with me.

It took me awhile to regain composure, but once I did the feeling of 'What the heck did you think you were doing?' sunk in. Let me tell you, guilt mixed with embarrassment is not a good feeling when you're with Sora. One look of his perfect blue eyes and you'd know you're bound to do something stupid. I lowered my gaze and stared at the floor, looking at my reflection I thought I heard myself say: _See what did? Now what? Sora's obviously annoyed with you—and he's the only person that can help you now, tsk-tsk. You're so smart Kairi._ I wanted to slap myself silly, I am running away from someone that's bent on finding me, and the only person that can really help me is either Roxas or Sora. I would've chosen Roxas, if only we were as close as before, and Sora…I never really counted him. It just so happened that coincidence has been kind for us to meet like this. "…Thanks…and sorry, I'm just really—"

Really… I don't know how to explain it. I felt really thankful for the favor he's doing for me, and at the same time really guilty since I know I'm getting in the way. I let out a sigh, "Just. Thanks, Sora." Perfect. Not to clingy, not to fluffy, just smack in the friends-zone. He's been staring at me since for how long, and I couldn't help but shy away from that gaze.

He stands up and looks back at me, "I'm getting bored, are you?"

"Actually…." Yes, I don't enjoy being stuck inside a room with nothing to do when I have a lot to do. On the other hand, he IS here with me. Nah… "I am." Bored and not his presence can change that. I was still looking at the floor, feeling the heat go down from my face; I took the chance to peek at him.

He walks towards his coat and puts it on, fiddles with his phone and then walks back to his desk. Why I remained stationary, I still question to this very moment. Getting lost in thought isn't a good thing when you're trying to act cool in front of your crush. Crush? This is so high school…well…he's so high school too. I heard someone clear their throat (most probably him), "Wha'cha waiting for? I thought you were bored?"

"Well I am…" but that doesn't mean you HAD to go with me, not that I mind. I love the thought actually, it's just…I think he's just not into it fully. "But…you sound like you're just forced to go out" and I don't want to force anything on you, especially if it's me—you just broke up with your college girlfriend and rebound is something I won't settle for.

He laughs and shakes his head, "Nah, I'm not!" he denies and smiles at me; it drove to spreading the blush all throughout my face and neck, "I really missed you, Kairi."

Heart attack, I swear my heart stopped beating. My blue-violet eyes must have looked at him in clear awe, and obviousness. "I-I…Uhm…T-thank you…" What the heck!? THANK YOU? What kind of answer is that to 'I really missed you'? Geez…brain can you work decently when he's around? It just so happens that I get all the bad luck in my life bubbling out when I'm with Sora. Surprisingly, he never says anything about it.

He raises his brow, "Uh…you're welcome?" he adds and starts to laugh. I don't blame him, cause really? What kind of reply was 'Thank you'; I'll tell you its some weird out of the blue reply. He takes his eyes off me and eyes his phone, then smiles at me oddly.

"What?" stop looking at me like you have some evil plot unfolding!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Far as I know, Sora and I were never really that close to be called friends. We just happen to get along with each other, and I happen to see him as my perfect man. While he, I don't know really know what he thinks of me…hopefully it's along the lines of being good friends. So thinking, and supposing we ARE good friends, and nothing more would it be crossing the line when he asks you out for dinner? And would it also be bad if I actually wanted to say yes?

If so, then god forbids I read the wrong signals and that this is some practical joke he's playing. As of now, walking to some place called 'Merlin's wasn't that comforting to know. He doesn't seem to signal the 'holding hands while walking' thing, and he looks at the darkened sky rather than sneaking glances at me—from what I recall from romantic novels, if he doesn't exhibit those things, then you're just on a friendly-friend-dinner, it's unworthy of the word 'date'.

I let out dejected sigh, "Hey Sora…" I couldn't face him still so I just kept looking straight ahead. His voice was a little unsure and careful, "You are going to answer this time right?" I had the urge to look at him, he sounds so cautious… like he's really tired of something yet he still wanted it. I kept my will strong and didn't give in "Yeah."

Looking at the zooming cars that pass by us, I wonder "Why didn't we take your car to go Merlin's?" we have been walking for some time now. He laughs and I see him shrug in my peripheral view.

"Well, I like the view. I was hoping you'd like it too, I did keep you locked in with me in my office." Does he know how much I love the dark night sky, or the fact that I don't really mind being stuck in any stuffy office as long as he's with me? He doesn't know, of course, but that doesn't stop him from being the perfect guy I envisioned him to be.

"You're really nice you know. Too nice." He stops walking, I stopped talking.

He smiles guiltily when I looked back at him, "You caught me." how? I didn't even know I was trying to catch you. "I...well, Kairi. I've been trying to work out on how I should say this...but—" OHMYGOSH is he stammering? Is he actually feeling nervous? Did that sweet innocent smile just flash while he was trying to confe—er explain to me? OH this is may be it~!

"Go on, just say it!" I said too eagerly. Oh shame.

He grins, "Well Kairi…I, I…" he inhales deeply and looks at me in the eye with a serious face on, "I couldn't get you a flat." He mutters more words but that's all I heard.

"Oh me too! For a long time I've fe—did you say flat?" He nods, mouthing 'sorry, sorry' continuously to me. I'm sorry too…sorry heart, you've yet to be completely broken. Nevertheless, I did need that flat…I already said to the concierge I'm moving out by tomorrow morning; the show must go on. "…Oh…" that was disappointing, the feeling was apparent in my voice and Sora never looked so apologetic. "…Hey.. that's alright, I'll just find another place to stay at—I'll just ask help from Roxas—"

"Roxas?" he says in surprise, "Why Roxas?" I could've sworn I heard a muttered 'again' after but I didn't push for it. His face framed the emotion forlorn, and I just wanted to wipe it off his face. Him being all sad and serious is not what I want to see, Sora's best when he just smiles and play innocent.

"Well…if I don't get a new flat in another area, I might have to move. I mean, move farther away like to a new city. Roxas wouldn't give me that freedom after how I pestered him in the past months and all." He starts to smile, which made me nervous than happy. "So I can guess he'll help me find a new flat." I end with bated breath.

He wouldn't leave me alone with that smile of his, "What if I say, you don't have to."

"What?" I have to you… you… guy…ugh I can't say anything bad about him! Oh you.. don't you understand? If I don't get help from Roxas, nobody would help me…for the reason I shall not say anymore. Sora!!

Grabbing my hand, we took off towards the next corner and straight through the entrance of the park. Surprisingly, my frail body was able to keep up with him. Running in silence got me thinking, _what DID he mean by '__**you don't have to'**_? We continue running until we passed the park and went out to the streets surrounded by large-scale and glass like buildings. The feeling of numbness on my knees spreads and for a moment, I thought if he would've let go I think I would fall to the ground.

Sora doesn't say anything, but the smile on his face was still present. We were walking by a lot of million-munny looking buildings, and with each block the buildings only got taller and grander, I fear where we were headed. When he finally stops, we stood before an enormous building shaped like an hourglass.

"This is where you'll live now." He says confidently; my face twitches like hell. How in the planet would I pay for the rent there?! Maybe if I was still Kairi Somnium Heartily Leonheart I could, but as of now I'm not. "Sora I can't possibly pay for this place. I can barely pay for my rundown apartment!"

He turns to me like I just spoke in some other language, "Well you don't have to…" he trails; Boy what are you saying, that this place is made for homeless people that just happen to have high-class taste? "I don't understand." I replied, he only laughs at me.

"Uhm… it's like… well kind of—how should I put it." He pauses, and then snaps his fingers, "I promise that I'd help you right?" He grins playfully.

Something in my head finally works, "No you didn't." he asked me if I really needed a place to stay, and I said yes that's about it. "Sora—are you okay?!"

"I…didn't?" he turns back and looks up at either at the sky or the skyscraper. "Hmm… Okay then. I, Sora Hikari, promise to help you, Kairi Heartily whenever you need me."

Do you know the feeling when you're already screaming and squealing at the top of your lungs, but you keep it on the inside? That's what I'm doing and let me tell you...it's so hard to keep all that bottled up fluttering inside me. So hard that one little high-pitched gasp got out, my face heats up immediately. "I…I still don't understand…" what does that promise have to do with the glass place?

He chuckles, "What I'm trying to say is," he turns to me getting at least inches near me "would you want to live-in with me—" LIVE-IN WITH YOU!? "—and Xion?"

I was gasping for breath, gasping for oxygen, gasping for the 'just kidding' phrases. Did he really have to phrase it like that!? Dear god Sora, we're going to have a long talk about 'word meaning and using them in the right context' cause that there, is not the right word or was it the right context.

"L-live… in? I—I …" I can only imagine how flustered my face could be.

"I mean if that's okay with you. I promise I'm not that pervert guy you're probably concluding me to be. Hopefully not, because I'm really just trying to help you out and… and … if you don't believe me ask Xion…I mean she's my sister and she knows everything about me… and and… and I—I—"

I covered his babbling mouth with my hand. You don't have to explain… I'm sorry I was the one assuming, "It's alright Sora. I'm not thinking that, and thank you for letting me stay in." I said in my most composed tone, even though on the inside I was jumping and screaming my head off.

**A/N: **Okay so that's 'Miss Me?' for you. What do you guys think? Is it heading off to the cliché, but good or cliché and bad plot line? Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review! :D


	9. Trade Off

**A/N: **SORRY! Okay that's first of everything, I know I'm late for that this week's update, but I have a valid—although tragic excuse. May dearest, most lovable laptop crashed while I was writing, I got the bluescreen of death and everything. So now it's getting repaired, so I have to share computers with the 'rents. So yeah. Anyway, that's all I've kept you guys waiting long enough.** Go on to the story now :D

* * *

**

**Perhaps Love**

_Trade Off_

Why am I still awake at four in the morning? I want to know the answer too. Ever since Sora gave me the privilege to live-in with him, I haven't gotten over that moment he asked me to. C'mon! Imagine it! His perfect blue eyes looking into yours (that paled in comparison) and this playful smile was on his face, he asks you to 'live-in' with him. It's like a scene taken out of a romance novel, which I think is not as corny as it sounds.

Okay so maybe it is. Heck I know it is, I never believed in anything such as destiny. It's a waste of time, waiting—hoping and falling for one person that in the end would break your heart. It's cruel and unreasonable punishment to those romantics, sad to say I'm not one of them—yet I still feel my heart crumble everyday I'm not with him. And now, that I'm actually within a five to ten feet range with him, I get too shy to speak up and go for any of my daydreams.

I know that Sora just broke up with someone, and if I get into the picture now I'll just make enemies with a possibly good person. Speaking of 'enemies with', remember my theory about Roxas and Naminé having a so-called past? Well first of all, that's a no—or so I think, they didn't have a past together, but Roxas really changed after meeting her. Let's just say he tends to smile more often, and Naminé seems to loosen up from her uptight self. Everyone seems to be benefitting from what happened approximately one month and three days ago—that is except for Sora and me.

Xion? Well—it was to our surprise (yes our; Sora and I) found out that she's actually dating someone now, and not only a someone—but that someone is the one and only, Roxas Strife. Some of you, might be thinking 'The heck? I thought he and Naminé were going out?' well no. I was shocked as well, but I asked Roxas and he said 'I'm with Xion.' Talk about a slow and dense moment for me, it happened over the phone during dinner at the Hikari household.

The only boy in the house was making dinner (how odd), and Xion was helping me settle in the guest room. She was very helpful in fact, and then she suddenly went traitor on me. When I asked if she had extra clothes I could use to sleep in she said 'Sorry… try—'and she said this in a loud and obnoxious voice'—asking Sora.' I wanted to faint. No seriously, I am annoyed that she did that, but thinking about wearing something of him made me smile. I asked him of course, he grins and says 'yeah…wait a minute' and then drops the hold he had on the strainer over the bowl of hot water with pasta. It was the first time I actually saw him as a human that makes mistakes, human mistakes.

"What did you do to me?" I found myself asking in a loud audible voice.

No footsteps were heard or breathing, but there was an amused laugh that replied to my self-whining. "Talking to God?" the sweet, but cocky voice says from above me; two bright blue eyes were staring at me. I take a deep breathe before guessing, "Xion?" and hoped to high heaven its right.

She giggles, "Yeah—Sora's not going to be awake for two more hours." She then jumps onto my bed cause me to fall over the side towards the carpeted floor.

Grumbling, I sat myself on the brown clad bed and yawns. "What's up?" she shrugs and drops her finance book on my bed, a piece of paper filled with checklists, and a PDA. I fiddled with the stuff, inspecting ever bit of them. More giggling were heard when I got a hold of the PDA.

"What's this all about?" some weird initiation to the household or something?

Turns out, I was right. "You didn't expect to just live here and do nothing right?" right-o of course, Sora didn't say anything like that. He didn't say 'what if you don't have to', yes I can quote it! Because I remember those words, those words before he said 'live-in'.

I let out a sigh, "so I guess these things are a representation of what I'll do?" she nods. I felt like screaming, I didn't know what to pick—the PDA looks like something good, but not really and the finance book reminds me of college. Just say no to the checklist of chores. Fumbling over the PDA on the bed, I asked "What if I choose this".

She shrugs, "Is that what you want?" he asks back, and the cycle of asking begins.

"Is it what I want?"

"What do you want?"

"You tell me, you do know what I want, right?"

"I know that you know that I know what you want. So is this it!?" she lost me there. I was okay with the returning of the 'what I want' questions but that was just another level, and I am not going there. I'll lose what's left of my brain cells. God forbid I do.

"Well?" she waits, grabbing the finance book and flips a couple of pages and began reading. The turmoil inside me wouldn't stop, PDA or Finance book? Like Xion or Sora….DAMN. Both choices are a lost cause! If I pick Finance/Xion she'll just manipulate me into getting with her brother as soon as possible, on the other hand the PDA is handier, but that would mean I'm choosing Sora—digging my own grave I tell you. So…hmmm…which?

She glances at me, "You decided yet?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So that's French toast for you, and just coffee for Sora?" nope, it's not what you think! I swear I said no to the checklist. This is just something I wanted to do to thank him for lending me his shirt. Oh that awesome shirt (that I'm stilling wearing by the way). ANYWAY, I better get to cook that French toast else she'll try something again. I grabbed the mixture and dipped the bread in it, turning on the stove, and placing the two pieces of wheat on the pan. Xion was reading her book in front of the counter just dividing the stove and the breakfast nook, she said she's going to help Sora in getting ready, which I really wanted to volunteer for, but you know. I can't—more of she won't let me.

"…Sorry I'm late, morning Xi." He stops and (although some of you would find it weird, I find it completely adorable) sniffs the place. He doesn't look anywhere near the stove instead he stares at her sister, "You're cooking?" WELL obviously not! Hello? I'm the one behind the stove for your information. Xion raises her brow and shakes her head slowly, pointing towards me.

His head followed the direction she was pointing, "Oh yeah!" he exclaims and chuckle to himself, "Morning Kairi." I never thought my name could sound so good! Just say it again!...not in the seductive way, of course. How come when Roxas calls me I feel like the name 'Kairi' was the worst name ever known to man or woman. Just goes to show the people who are genuinely kind are the people you'll get along with in the end.

"French toast?" his voice sounded near my ear, my eyes widen and my hold on the spatula loosened. How in the world did he get there? "What just happened?" I breathe out.

He pushes me gently away from the pan and stove, grabs the abandoned spatula and takes me place. I was left staring at him smiling like an idiot, morning with Sora—I have a feeling I'm going to like getting used to this. He smiles at me, "Go ahead, I'll make breakfast." Oh yes! Get used to this I will!

I scurry off to the other side of the counter, to the table where Xion was currently reading her finance book pensively. I sat myself down, tapping away at varnish finished wood table looking like a kid excited for her first day of school. My, I'm 24 and yet I'm still prone to shallow-excitement. Call it a hunch but I think I know why.

He walks in with two plates filled with the cinnamon sweet wheat bread and puts both plates in front us, he glances at me quickly and then retreats back to the kitchen to make his coffee. "Yeah I think I know why…" I hear myself mutter; my eyes targeted the brunet. He didn't hear, or so I think—he was making coffee so I guess he didn't hear it.

Xion on the other hand, "You know why??" she presses the topic and closes her book. I cringe while stuffing my mouth with the tasty bread on plate, trying so hard to ignore her big pleading eyes. I tell you one thing; it is hard to act like you don't see something that's literally watching your every move. Sighing I gave her a look of 'please not now', "But—but…you said…" she smirks, "Oh, Sora~!" I do oh-so-hate the fact that they're siblings.

He comes back in holding two cups of coffee, one for him and one for… "Here ya go; I don't know how you like your coffee so I guessed. Drink up you're going to need it." Me. I blinked at the creamy cup of caffeine; did he really make that for me... that's so "Aww~ Sor… that's so sweet!" both of our heads snaps towards the 19 year-old.

I couldn't tell what he's reaction was, I was too busy staring her down. "Eh?"She gasps blinking at us innocently. Don't she dare try that 'I-am-innocent!' act on me, it's not going to work; besides I do it so much better. She pouts, "What are you looking at me for?" I take it back—she's a lot better.

I let out a loud groan, while he says, "I'm immune to that, eat your food and get to Roxas's already." Her face turned bright red and still deepening. Siblings nothing to hide, nothing that can be hidden; they're a living proof of this. Thank you Sora!

This is where I got in the 'tease-Xion' lane, "Oh…yeah! You and my boss are dating, so…" I have yet to finish and she dashed out of the place with her mouth full of toast. "Now she hurries?" I mutter, "just when it's about to get to the good part." Yes! Leave…don't torment me to your brother—not this early in the morning!Hah, so note to self: The counter to Xion is Roxas—my EIC.

He scoffs, "I don't want to hear her getting it on with my best friend. Crossing a lot of levels is fine already, I don't need to hear it." Our eyes meet, and God must be getting mad at me; Cause right now, I was wishing Xion would burst back to the apartment and stop this awkwardness.

"You look good in that." What? Wait…but I'm not even really 'dressed', just a shirt—his shirt no less! He grins, "Yes, you're still wearing my shirt—and yes, I did just compliment you." He reads minds now? Great…GREAT! Kairi what the hell is wrong with you, can't you hide body language well enough that he sees through it?

I let out a sigh; he grimaces, "I don't read minds. You're just that obvious." And then walks out towards his room. I didn't even say anything nor do any obvious 'gasps' and he dominated everything. What?! Whaaaaat?!" I fell back down on my seat, thinking about what just happened.

Another five minutes passed, I see his face peeking from the hallway. He knocks on the wall; I looked up, seeing his smiling face, "Bring the papers on desk at the study, I think its labeled September Report Division 165." I scrunch up my face, get what? Get where, and why?! I don't work for you.

"Huh?" He shakes his head and laughs, "What are you talking about, besides I have work today—remember, Overdrive?" as if Roxas would let me go that easily, if it was then he'd just kick me out not torture me with redo-projects.

He sighs, "I forgot to tell you last night. I called Roxas—he said it's okay, we'll just share you." Did he just say 'share'? Far as I know I'm a living breathing human being that cannot be shared unless I say so. What is this Roxas-Sora agreeing on sharing me deal, I did not know about this nor will I go with it! Share me? Please...You guys are really out of your mind if you think I'm going to agree to that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" I can't believe I agreed to this. I can't belie—"Yet here I am, in a yellow dress of elegant flow and design that I was saving for a very special occasion, waiting with him for approximately three hours now, in the car that he's driving. The car's nothing to laugh at; it's something you'd love to ride on if you're a sports car addict: Audi A7.

"Yeah yeah, you can't believe it. Well stop trying to and just accept it. Our first meeting today's in Luca and I don't need somebody whining about her twisted life right now." I guess I really _did_ annoy him to the point of pushing him over the edge.

Him saying things like that surprised me, made me stop and think about how I really knew him, Which didn't take too long since I don't really know him. I let out an anguish sigh, "What's in Luca anyway?" I changed the subject, I know better than to press on a topic he finds vexing.

"Just some reporting to the board," He looks at me intently, "You'll be taking notes."

I roll my eyes, "Aye-aye captain, whatever you say." The car pulls to a stop, he lets out a slight groan and inhaled deeply; as if where he's going is something underwater. I cast him a 'what's wrong' look but I think he didn't get it and as alternative, he rolls his eyes and steps out of the car.

He opens my door, "Don't speak, breathe or do anything you might get me in trouble for, got that?" Huh? What…okay…so why did you even bring me here when you're going to ask me to practically disappear?!

I step out, "Then what am I supposed to do?" if not talk or appear visible. He doesn't answer and continues to walk forward towards the building. You might've guess what was going to through my mind as we walk towards the large building; _Who is HE?! Sora's supposed to be this calm, sweet, caring guy—what I see now is an obnoxious hypocrite, who the heck is this person!? _Even though I was freaking out on the inside, I made sure to keep a apathetic exterior. I peek at him again, his eyes were direct to the entrance, his black suit still clean and pressed—in short, he was perfect. But if this is the perfect Sora, why do I feel…nothing?

"Good morning Mr. Hikari—I hope you found your way alright." This brunette welcoming us to the building looks very familiar. Wait a minute… "You're Yuna, principal Braska's daughter!" yes my mouth had betrayed me, yet again. What can I say, I'm just a social butterfly—I can't help but not shut up when I know people.

Her bi-colored eyes looks at me amused, "Yes…I am, but I'm known as Yuna the girl at the concierge now." She smiles sweetly like she always did back in high school, "It's nice to see you again Kairi." We both smiled to each other, but I did the mistake of looking at _my boss_ (as of now, when Sora acts likes this he is to be known as the Boss, not Sora.) his eyes were narrowed and vexed, he drags me towards the elevator, leaving a short 'thanks' to my high school friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once inside, the people there graciously allowed us to go in before them. "What did you think you were doing?" The Boss demands, I tried to look him in the eye but he kept his eyes straight looking at reflective door of the lift. Only the two of us were in it, so who else could The Boss be specifying other than me?

I sucked up all the composure I had left, "I was just saying 'hi', I don't get to meet people from my past that often." The good people from my better past that is, but you wouldn't know about that would you. He shakes his head in mock laughter, "Probably—but I do have a certain reputation I have here, and what you did might ruin it." He turns his stormy blue eyes to me and pauses, "Just…just be—"

At this point I know my boiling point is near, I know if I hear another 'be invisible, but not really' comment I'll snap. I take a deep breath and counting numbers too ease whatever monster there is inside me that wanted to kill The Boss. "Just be what?" I continued, his gaze softens "I don't know what you want me to do. You traded me off for someone else in Overdrive now I'm confused as hell, "What Sora?" yup boiling point is 0.00001 percent away.

He sighs, "I need you to just be a walking notebook, is that fine?" he says in exasperation. I took the idea of being a human pad paper in the wrong way—well what other way can you take it anyway? What if somebody asked you to be a human pencil or pillow, what would you say?!

"What the… 'walking notebook'… are you serious?" I say in disbelief.

The lift opens, we where greeted by the board members in a semi-circle, they all look so serious and old…so unlike The Boss. He stops his forming scowl, and puts on a blank face. The members of the board were a little stiff, no greetings were exchanged or handshakes just a straight line towards the meeting room. I could already feel my hands tense up once inside the glass soundproof room. Something about this just feels very odd. Another person from the board, probably filled the middle chair. The hand beside me suddenly grabs on to mine; I look up, and just for that moment I saw Sora again.

"Nice to see you could make it, son-in-law." The grip he has on my hand tightens; the chairman of the board surely wasn't referring to him was he? I didn't know Sora was engaged—wait a minute, "Kairi…" he whispers and I stop myself from bursting questions to the chairman. How he knew me so well still amazes me.

"I'm not here about that, Ansem. Besides, hasn't Naminé told you?" he retorts as the rest of welcoming staff of the board sat themselves on the long glass table. I sort of envy them, sitting pretty like that while I stand here in a nervous fit waiting for Sora or The Boss's signal for me to sit…and where to sit. I wonder, if I'm having a worse time being his assistant, what more if I was Roxas's? Speaking of Roxas—which unlucky soul got my job in Overdrive anyway?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the same office where the strawberry blonde got her orders sits a troubled associate. She wasn't there for any coffee, or mingling or any of that—she was there for a very important reason. Her straight black hair shifting uneasily as her breathing reaches an all-time high—what made her nervous? Whatever it was, it certainly isn't the man in front of her.

"Zack, I know you know where my daughter is. Just tell me and we could get all of this over with." She pleads. The Heartily-Fair joint companies (aka TCI) were having a lot of tension lately; the one suffering is the Fair Industries. Their company is the largest of the business world, although the Hikari and Strife were at their backs, they pose little threat to them—that is if the company was to stay together; both of them knew if they separated they might as well just close down their respective company. But seeing as the Fair line has been cut to Zack's generation, apparently Heartily could absorb Fair completely.

And that's the man's problem right now, "Don't bring the problem to our kids—oh wait, I mean _your_ kid. Kairi's just looking for a place to spread her wings, without you crushing them back into her." His voice turns cold at the end of his sentence, the woman in front of him shrugs.

"Are you saying I don't give her enough freedom?" she raises her voice, "Because Mr. Fair, this—wouldn't happen if I didn't give her freedom! Her running away? That'd be impossible if I didn't give her time under the sun. Look what happened; she's reckless, careless, insensitive and …and…" she stops and looks at Zack with begging eyes.

He shakes his head, "Rinoa, its fine. Kairi's a smart girl, besides she's in great hands." Her head snaps towards him with an immediate glare. _Oops…shouldn't have said anything…_ he thinks and asks for his secretary to bring her some relaxing tea from Besaid.

She drinks up and asks, "What about you, have you found your missing link yet?" his dark eyes—if possible—darkened even more. Rinoa just got herself in something deep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why me, why me, why _me?!_" she moans on the side. Zexion and Axel just shook their heads, the new addition to the Overdrive staff, Yuffie Kisaragi was moaning about her 'unreasonable placement' yet again. It begun this morning, and up until three pm she's still going on about it; Zexion already got himself a pair of earphones to stop the ridiculous whining and Axel got to the point of just sharing the EIC's office space. Yes, it got that bad.

Roxas goes out of his office, teeth grinding and eyes narrowed, his target… to kill two birds with one stone. "Yuffie!" he yells and the sulking 26 year-old trudges her way in front of him. She groans a 'what do you want, Roxas?' and continued to stare blankly at him. He sighs, "What is wrong with you! You're not this sulky in Cloud's office; tell me what's up, because I can't handle another bad joke from Axel's mouth!" he snaps.

"B-but Rox! Kairi's work is so boring…at least when I'm at Spiky's office a lot of gossip comes around." _Typical Yuffie, _ he says inwardly, taps his foot and crosses his arms.

"What do you want to do? You said, and I quote: 'Yuffie Kisaragi at your service!'" he mocks her complete with her voice and posing; clearly the blonde EIC has been driven mad by the redhead Managing Editor. She give him an empty stare, he coughs embarrassed, "Uh…I mean…it's just for this week, please try not to drive me off the edge of sanity by making Axel camp up in my office?" She nods weakly and retreated back to her/ Kairi's cubicle.

Zexion peeks from his space to hers, "How did you end up here anyway?" he asks interested. Yuffie shrugs: _it's top secret, can't let anyone know—even him…he's kind of cute though…well kind of. _ "I don't really know, Cloud says I need experience in REAL work so he sent me to Overdrive, torture huh?" he doesn't say anything, but stared at her quietly.

She twitches and backs away using her chair on wheels, "Uh…Zexion...what are you looking at?" he continues the weird staring notion before finally saying "You're lying. I like you" and goes back to his side of the office. She blinks and goes back to work with little or no concentration.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas walks out of the office and out of the whole Overdrive floor to the lift. He just couldn't take another hour of Axel's constant ramblings of women and booze, or Yuffie's dark aura—this is why he loved working down at Café Oblivion. He lets out a frustrated yell the second the lift closes with only him inside. He doesn't necessarily have anywhere to go or anything to do, but he felt like he did—he felt like everything there is to do just fell on top of him. This is Roxas Strife, forever pessimist and forever glad about it.

He goes out of the building, called for his car on valet and steps inside the awesome car he has. He steps on the gas and speeds away from the dreary building towards the familiar small café he has grown attached to. Well, let's just say it's not just the building that entices him to go Café Oblivion at three to five post-meridian. He parks his car at the street just before the actual store, loosening up his attire (by folding his sleeves up to his elbows, tuck-out his white polo and leaving his black coat inside the car) and walks towards the flower shop just before the corner to the café.

"Good afternoon, sir how may I help you?" the lady at the counter greets, putting on a very welcoming smile. Roxas nods kindly and picks up his choice flowers: yellow and orange stargazers and blue lilies—her absolute favorites. He takes the pieces to the counter and asks the girl to arrange it for him, "the usual arrangement, Marlene." The girl nods and smiled happily getting transparent wrapping materials to put the set of flowers in. as soon as she finishes, Roxas pays for the flowers Marlene stops him.

"Sir Roxas, why are you always giving her flowers?" he thought carefully on what to say, why did he give so much importance on what to give her everyday. He knew she wouldn't be the same when it comes to him, but for some unknown reason he just felt like he had to. He smiles at the young brunette, "Because I don't want to risk anything. I've lost someone once without her knowing how much I care for her, and I don't want it to happen again." This would the easiest way to say he's learned his lesson.

Her face contorts, "But…you're always giving her the same ones…wouldn't she like other types of flowers?" _she would…but why would I change something she already wants?_ He says inside his mind.

"She would." He steps further to the outside, "but I won't take a chance."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was getting late and at 4 pm, I'm still here waiting for the same person to walk in that door. Funny how things got a little topsy-turvy now, I used to loathe the heck out of Roxas. Yes, I'm waiting for that good for nothing heir of Strife Publishing—waiting for nothing, but still waiting. I can surmise you found out what I've been keeping for a week now? Maybe. You're not Sora, so you'll probably get it—and you're not Roxas in 'sorry-not-listening' mode either so you might've guessed already. In short I just won't explain how this happened.

_Ding!_

My vision snaps towards the glass door, "Oh…it's just her." I mutter to myself. For the past week _she_ has been going here to get her cup of sweet blend of mangoes and cream, I wonder why she even tries! Even if she doses herself with a lifetime of sugar she can never be that sweet girl she always pretends to be. I roll my eyes and quickly turn my attention back to her, "Welcome to Café Oblivion!" I greet pleasantly—how I hate this part of the job.

"Hey Nami!" she's in a good mood—he must be coming! Okay excited much? "I'll have my usual." She smiles and slaps on the counter the 200 munny she will owe me.

I decided to act decent and civil, "Sweet blend of mangoes and cream, Grande coming up." I say and then smile at her; "I'll just call your name, okay?" she nods and goes to the waiting area. Damn it! If I have to smile this fake smile to her again I swear I might just break and slap her silly. Remember before, how I hated Xion? Well now…I just purely despise her! I mean it's okay if she goes out with 'the-man-I-thought-I-didn't-like-but-now-I-do', but to dangle him right in front of me is just cruel. I didn't do that to Kairi…well…not intentionally…well…okay fine so I did, but that was before.

I look down on the blender I was currently filling up with foam from all of the 'crushing' I just did with the ice. I lifted my hand up and groped around for the Grande cup, wrote her name in big bold letters 'XION' and then poured the drink in. I pushed the drink to the waiting area, "Blended mangoes and cream for Xion." It was mandatory to call the customers by name without 'Miss or Sir' in front.

The second I look up, I see his face looking down on me, "Thanks." He smiles and looks back at **her**, "Hey!" I say in a reprimanding tone; he looks at me again, I gulped. "You're not Xion." Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, super lame Naminé! If you want to talk to him just address him normally, you know say 'Heya Roxas, haven't talked for awhile. How are you?' not that lame excuse that was just too obvious to not notice.

He smirks at me, "Rox!" her pale arms wrapped around his torso like a python on a prey. He pats her head sweetly, I almost gagged—yet I just bit my lip enviously. She rests her head on his chest, and I almost lost all patience then and there. "Thanks…" she mutters under breath, "I've been so tired lately. I think Prof. Vexen's going to impale with the scalpel if I don't get the next lab period right." I'd gladly impale something in you right now. I roll my eyes and step back on the counter…I tried to.

"Naminé!" he calls me back. I turned around giving him the best fake smile I can muster, "Yeah?" I say getting nearer to the area of total insanity. He smirks, "Here" he hands me a bouquet of flowers, like always.

Only one thing runs through my head: _what the heck do you want from me?! You're taken. Hello, note that 19-year-old girl hanging on your body! Roxas! You can be so confusing…_The inner conflict had showed on my face, I am sure of it. Since Roxas broke out laughing, wrecking Xion's calm aura. She drinks her frappe and bids me goodbye. While the annoying, cocky, sweet, amazing, and really good-looking blonde stayed in for awhile.

"Are you okay?" No. why do you have to ask, you know I'm not. God Roxas, you just love getting the upper hand. I smiled at him, "Yeah, why aren't you?" he chuckles. Quit laughing, seriously or I will lose it.

He leans on the circular marble table or what I call the waiting area, "I'm great. I was just wondering how your 'ruin-Sora's-relationship-with-Kairi' went after I turned you down." Just bring it up, Roxas—that's what you're good at anyway. Okay so it failed big-time, I tried finding more about Kairi—look into her past if you say, but I found out that she's apparently rich as heaven. That she ran away, just like Roxas and that she's been missing for quite some time already. So I called her mother up and informed her where her missing daughter has been, but unfortunately Kairi somehow found out and ended up living-in with Sora.

"I pushed them together unwillingly." I say in broken spirits, "I see no reason for you to bring it up ever again, Roxas so just shut up." I warned. He nods and smiles at me. I snapped, "Well!? Get going or you're pedo girlfriend might run-off." He laughs—and this I mind, what did I say? That's not funny! I'm a very unfunny person…he will not laugh at me. I dare him to!

"First of all, it's not Pedophilia when you're just five years older, second I can assure you Xion loves me. Third, stop being so jealous." He smirks and laughs even harder. I wanted to screw his head open, take out whatever brain he has and chop it to tiny minuscule pieces, burn it to inferno, and then scatter it to the unknowing dessert! He's such a little prick!

I glared, "I am not jealous! You could do all that yucky-icky stuff in front of me, see if I care!?" please don't…please don't! I don't know what I'm saying. Roxas do not listen to me, because the consequences would be too great.

"But you do care." Why are you so sure, damn it! "and don't ask me why, I just know. You're very easy to read, and don't worry you'll find that person that will make you as happy as me, Sora, and Kairi are now. It may not be me…" his face shows little imprints of sadness, I felt the anger that was boiling, filling me vanish. He's happy—that's all I should care about right? If I really do care for somebody, I should make sure that a) he's happy and b) he's there because he wants to be.

One day in the past, I wished for someone that will love me because he wants to. I wished for someone who could possible care more about me than myself, but now I find myself giving, sacrificing all that I want just for this one person who never saw me as anything but a nuisance. I think that 11:11 thing was supposed to be done in reverse, since right now I don't think it granted the wish right.

"'Cause if it did, I'd be the one there!!" He looks at me strangely, and I wanted to put a nail through my lips. Things like this don't happen with Sora, with him I'm calm, you know, controlled? I was the epitome of all woman composure, but with Roxas….I'm the epitome of the perfect disaster. I groaned, "That proves it." He concludes and laughs; I do hate this big mouth of mine.

I watch him go out of the café, walking towards the exit with that certain air he possesses. I never really saw Roxas Strife like that; right now…he's got this certain air, certain things about him that I find simply…different from all the others. He stops, "Sorry." He says softly.

"Sorry, about what?" I ask from the counter, he didn't answer instead he runs outside. Literally running after him wasn't on my agenda today so I let him be. He'll come back tomorrow anyway, the little devil (aka Xion) always comes here before her morning classes—they're a set, so he's sure to be here. Although it wouldn't hurt if he was and she wasn't—of course, it's only me and my wishful thinking.

_Ding!_

I turned my frown to a smile, "Welcome to Café Oblivion!" Ohh…dear god, what did I do to deserve this?! What! Just tell me, instead of sending the fiends from the hellish land where these people hail from. Fine, that's a little harsh, but hey! They didn't get their hypothetical heart broken.

"You." I say in a cold tone, he flinches. "There-there, I'm not yet going to rip your heads off," they absolutely caught me in a bad time, "What do you want?" I think Larxene is rubbing off on me.

Dad's new suitor backs down, "Ms. Satine—"I turned my kind stare into a vicious one. "What did you just call me?" the marble counter vibrated from the hard bang on the table. They knew better than to call me 'Miss' and my last name. I don't use it, and I never will. He slowly steps back, one foot, the next and ….he goes running. I told you he caught me at a bad time.

"When will people learn?" I say audibly. It's a good thing the café's mostly empty during dark hours, else I might've been fired. I look out of the glass door; great now that guy's got me wondering, he never did finish his sentence. At least, when others came they finish theirs.

I let out a breathless sigh, "Everything alright Naminé?" the new presence of the voice pulls me back to earth. The man in front of me had tall spiky black hair, and a pair of really blue eyes, his smile was genuinely kind, "So…are you open?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I apologized for my unprofessionalism, "Yes, of course sir! What will you have?" he smiles and whispered 'great!' and goes on a pause. I couldn't help but notice something odd about him, like there's this aura about this guy that makes him a bit off—not a bad guy aura but a 'I-don't-know-you-but-I-trust-you' one. He looks kind enough to me.

"Just a French Vanilla Cappuccino would do." I punched in his order and accepted his munny to the cash register. I was about to go and fix the cappuccino up when, "and, would you mind telling me about your boyfriend, Sora Hikari?" Way to go stranger, you just made my day. Bringing back the old memories are you? Well I'll give you a flashback of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG. I finished it! Thankfully, before the absolute calamity struck here I at least have good news to my fellow Filipinos. This chapter really is something, it got hints all over and really some of the turning points could be speculated here. An in-depth explanation to Roxas and Xion's relationship is in the next chapter, so sorry that it's two days late D8. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! :D


End file.
